Blade and Claw
by pinkfloyd1770
Summary: Shinobi is supposed to be synonymous with sacrifice. Something which is supposed to form the foundation of The Leaf. But every connection formed, every friend defended, sparks the fire of ego, makes sacrifice for others more difficult. Asuma adopts Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Asuma knew the answer before he'd asked the question. It was there, right in front of him, in front of all of them, stretching then crinkling his father's face, even forcing Kakashi to abandon his aloof detachment in favor of stark attention. His body looked like it was being propped up with a stiff rod. Asuma looked at the man's one exposed eye: tired. That's the only word he could come up with, and what a brutal beating his fortitude had taken. One swift and terrible motion and...Asuma shook his head, his hand moving to rub the short bristles on his chin. He wanted a cigarette. He wanted smoke and the dry, thin smell of burning tobacco to fill the room. He'd be relaxed then, but that wasn't what he needed now. Maybe if they hadn't been relaxed, things would have turned out differently. Hm. He couldn't help but smile, his teeth showing. And maybe the sun would rise in the west tomorrow morning, and he'd be named the next Hokage. His eyes widened as they shifted to his father. This would mean...He swallowed. Cigarettes would definitely have to wait.

"Minato Namikaze is dead." His father's voice, low and rough, like gravel under a wheel, carried the rhetorical statement. Asuma lowered his head, his eyes narrowing. The intent...there wasn't anything hostile, but he could feel the energy in the room shift, like the tightening of a cord. A noose. Around Konoha and all of them. He rubbed his chin again, his fingers moving to drum along the line of his jaw. He didn't even want to look at anyone anymore. It wouldn't do anything. Minato is...gone. The Yellow Flash. The Yondaime. The hero of the Third Shinobi war. The most gifted ninja of the last two generations. His train of thought stopped, as though moving to more solid footing. The most brilliant teacher he'd ever had, if it had only been for days at a time.

"And the Kyuubi?" Utatane asked. Quiet and straight to the point. Again, chakras flared, the edge of a blade getting too close to his skin, cold and sharp. He shook his head again. It wasn't worth the effort at this point.

"Gone." Hiruzen spoke with the same tone. He sighed and leaned back, seeming to collapse rather than relax. "Sealed away."

The room went still as Asuma raised his head.

"A jinchuriki." Fugaku Uchiha muttered. He must have still been coming to terms with the night's events to simply state an obvious fact.

"Who is it?" Danzo this time. Asuma had always danced between indifference and suspicion where the man was concerned, his every curiosity and suggestion giving him pause. He looked at him for a moment, until another voice drew him away.

"His son. Naruto." Jiraiya's brow was creased, his arms folded in front of his chest, and his eyes...they were elsewhere, looking to the floor but narrowed in concentration and...frustration? Asuma made the decision to ask him about what had transpired later on.

"Minato...he named him before he fell?" Kakashi's voice carried an almost child-like incomprehension.

"He didn't fall. He sacrificed himself. He used the Shinigami to seal Kyuubi within Naruto, and as payment, had to offer his soul."

"A forbidden jutsu..." Mitokado seemed almost to hesitate.

Jiraiya's head snapped up, his intent turning deadly, but it was Danzou who intervened.

"It was a necessary decision. Nothing that any of us would have been able to avoid, had we been in the same position." He exhaled slowly, seeming to compress himself. "The burden of that office is not something that lesser men can shoulder. It's nothing short of a protracted sacrifice."

Asuma's lips parted in a puff of air. And there Danzou went, neither numbing him into an accepting indifference, nor salting the already deep wounds everyone in the room carried. Did the man even invest himself in individuals anymore?

Mitokado cleared his throat. "Be that as it may, it still leaves us with two very serious problems. We have no Hokage, and the jinchuriki has no familial connections."

"Naruto," Jiraiya ground out. "His name is Naruto."

Both Mitokado and Utatane glanced at him as though he were speaking gibberish.

"Enough." His father spoke again, his forehead resting against the hand of his upright arm. _He looks so much more tired. __Orochimaru and now this. If he had just killed him... He's already accepted what's going to happen. _Asuma looked around again. All of them had to know too. It was just a matter of formalities and technicalities now. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He really wanted a cigarette.

"But who in the village could replace Minato?"

His father sighed. "No one. There isn't anyone in Konoha who is as capable a shinobi as Minato was. To have subdued the Kyuubi while circumventing the destruction of the village..."

"What about you, Jiraiya?" Kakashi spoke for the first time. "You were Minato's teacher. If anyone could come close..."

"No." The sentiment had multiple voices, and Asuma would have sworn Jiraiya joined the chorus. Still, no one could deny the Toad Sannin's power and knowledge.

Jiraiya plowed ahead with his own deprecation. "I'm not fit for administrative duties. I work better alone, and don't have the patience to deal with politics and balancing conflicting interests." He gave the councilors and meaningful look, which neither of them failed to notice.

"Minato was only Hokage for a few years before his death. There hasn't had enough time for the new generation to find its proper footing yet." His father breathed out, seeming to be pained. Asuma almost winced. "It seems that we'll have to step back onto well trodden ground."

Another silence, though Asuma had no idea why. The suggestion of Jiraiya seemed almost a gross attempt at humor in the face of an obvious answer. Interests again. He couldn't blame the man for not wanting the job.

"Again, Hiruzen?" Danzo's voice was quiet, carrying the same quality of detachment and nostalgia that Jiraiya's had when he'd spoken of Minato's last moments.

The Hokage looked up, his eyes weary. "Is it something you're so eager to volunteer for, Shimura?" He smiled, small and placid. "Even now?"

Danzo remained silent for a few moments. When he spoke, his voice was like the crinkling of dry paper. "I've always played my part, even if out of sight."

Mitokado looked at him curiously. "What are you two going on about?"

Danzo straightened. "Nothing. Just chasing old memories." He looked to the others in the room. "It seems we've been placed in a dangerous situation. We have a new jinchuriki, and no suitable replacement for the Hokage from the new generation. If Konoha is to maintain its credibility and maintain its security in the coming years, we need to install someone who has not only the necessary strength, but also the experience of a seasoned shinobi." He paused then, his eyes roaming the room. "Barring my own entrance into the position, I see no other candidate expect for Sarutobi Hiruzen."

Asuma exhaled, imagining the smoke that would have formed had he just taken a drag on a fresh cigarette. The councilors seemed placated, nodding slowly, though their eyes lingered on Danzo longer than Asuma would have expected. _They wouldn't have seriously considered him, would they? _Neither Fugaku Uchiha, nor Hiashi Hyuuga let their emotions show, seeming to simply accept the return of an established quantity. Asuma caught his father's eye, and as before, he could surmise the man's condition with one word: exhaustion. Kakashi would recover, as would every other young shinobi in the room. They might have lost a sensei, a friend, a leader, an inspiration, and, for one flickering instant, hope. But they'd all recover. A night of sleep would replenish their stamina, and in the coming weeks and months, their spirit would return as well, and along with it, their pride. Just like regaining breath after being punched in the gut.

But his father, Sarutobi Hiruzen...he'd been worn down slowly and steadily, a continuous decline accelerated by constant physical and mental exertion that had only been compounded by three wars and the betrayal of his most prized student. _I thought of him as a son. _Asuma's fist tightened again. No. He'd gotten over that. Just petty reactions. His father didn't think like that anymore.

Jiraiya broke his ministrations. "That still leaves Naruto. As far as we know, he has no surviving family as of this point, and we have no way of knowing what kind of potential he might have as a shinobi."

Mitokado interrupted, "You're not seriously considering training him as such, are you?"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, his chakra flaring. "And why not? If that's his wish when he matures, I see no reason to stop him from pursuing his ambitions."

Utatane sighed and shook her head. "It's all well and good to talk about how we should treat him like an ordinary shinobi, but we have to face the facts. The kyuubi attacked the village and killed the Hokage, along with a substantial number of other shinobi. Do you honestly believe it's wise to allow him free reign amongst the children at the academy?"

Jiraiya was silent, apparently speechless from shock and anger. Asuma's eyes narrowed, and Kakashi had stiffened.

"More politics again, is it? He's not some 'thing' that you can just lock in a cage and only take out to make sure that he isn't quite on the verge of starvation. Minato and Kushina gave their lives to protect this village, and if you think that I'm going to sit back and allow you to treat their son like a rabid dog, you're very badly mistaken." He fixed them both with a wave of killer intent, causing Hiruzen to rise from his chair.

"Jiraiya..." His tone held a warning.

His student didn't seem to hear him. "I'm going to make this very clear to both of you. Naruto is going to be allowed to attend the academy. He's going to be allowed to interact normally with the other children, and he's going to be treated like any other shinobi of the village, and if either of you try to interfere with him in any way, I'll kill you."

Mitokado and Utatane could only struggle to contain their anger. Asuma couldn't help but smile a bit, even as he shook his head. It was a pretty speech, but like many his father had made before, he doubted that it would come to any kind of physical fruition. Minato's son, being argued over like that, with barely even a mention of his name. He sighed. _Naruto..._

"That's enough, Jiraiya. No one is suggesting that Naruto be undermined or mistreated in any way." And he was tired again, deep in thought, split between past and present.

Hiashi spoke, low and strained. _Anger?_ Asuma couldn't place it. "We don't know if the Kyuubi will be contained again this time. How thoroughly has the seal been examined?"

"My student's abilities in sealing are second to none." Jiraiya paused. "Frankly, I'm amazed he was able to execute something so complicated in so short a time while under such duress. I can't know for certain that I would have been able to do it myself."

Hiashi nodded, seemingly satisfied, though his eyes narrowed a moment later. "Many of my clan members died tonight, and even more were injured. How do we know that the Kyuubi won't find a way to influence its vessel and break free? Worse, it could manipulate him to the point where it could conceal itsefl in plain sight amongst us and strike when we're at our weakest."

"That won't happen." Jiraiya spoke with a certainty that seemed to do little to sway those in the room.

"How do we know that?" Uchiha spoke in just as calm a tone. "You said yourself that the seal is incredibly complicated and was completed under extreme duress. For all we know, Minato could have made a mistake in his haste that allowed some of the Kyuubi's influence to extend beyond its prison. We have no way of knowing if the child is being influenced, even now."

Jiraiya remained silent, his body trembling, Hiruzen's gaze seemingly keeping him from an outburst against the clan heads.

"I for one would have no objection to allowing the Yondaime's son to train at the academy." Danzo had regained his seemingly disinterested tone of voice, and Asuma was again left in the dark as to the man's mindset. "With proper training and supervision, he could become a very valuable asset to the village."

Jiraiya snorted. "Exactly what do 'proper' training and supervision entail?"

Danzo shrugged. "It's foolish to operate under the delusion that the boy is an ordinary person after what happened tonight. His abilities are unknown, even without the addition of the Kyuubi's potential power. He'd have to be monitored extensively for the first few years of his life, his seal inspected at regular intervals to make sure that the demon isn't influencing him or weakening its prison. If after all that, his mental and physical state is found to be satisfactory, he can be very valuable to the village. If not, we'll have to take measures to ensure that Konoha and those who inhabit it are safe from another potential attack."

"You keep referring to him as a tool. Is that all he's going to be regarded, as even in the best of circumstances?" Kakashi had regained his calm demeanor.

"All shinobi are tools, after a fashion. Tools for defense, tools for offense. But above all, they're tools for peace and unity, even if in the process they must walk an ugly and bloody path."

His speech seemed to give Jiraiya pause, though the man's eyes were narrowed as if he was bringing his own philosophy of shinobi to bear in his mind.

"Jiraiya. This isn't the time." His father had laced the fingers of both hands together and rested his chin on the construct. _He's already back in in his roll. _Now Asuma felt tired.

The Hokage straightened, the motion garnering him all the attention in the room. "What you have heard about Uzumaki Naruto's circumstances and heritage is not to leave this room. You are not to tell any of your family members, friends, or clan heads, or any other person you may encounter. Any deviation from this ordinance will be punishable by death."

Kakashi shook his head. "With due respect, Hokage, how are you going to prevent the villagers who witnessed the Kyuubi's assault and sudden disappearance from coming to the conclusion that he was sealed within a person? And this still leaves Naruto's own knowledge of his heritage as an open issue."

"His surname will be Uzumaki, after his mother." The Hokage sighed again. "Minato had many enemies, especially after his participation in the war. Giving him his father's name would be an open invitation to any number of revenge-fueled attempts on his life."

_And a chance to actually have a heritage and a connection to his father. _Asuma couldn't help but feel disappointed by his father's actions. _He's like a son to me. He would have been an exceptional Hokage. _Asuma rubbed his face. This wouldn't end well.

"And what will become of the boy while he grows? Allowing him to be taken in by one of the major clans will not sit well the rest."

"The Hyuuga will have no part in development of the jinchuriki." Hiashi's tone left no room for argument.

"Nor will clan Uchiha."

"I don't intend to hand Naruto over to any of the major clans." He paused and regarded Jiraiya, who had slowly been growing more tense with every exchange. "There would be too much discord if any of the clans could lay a claim to a jinchuriki, especially after Kyuubi's recent attack." Another pause. "The best option is to let Naruto grow up with no connection to any of the existing clans."

"An orphan, in other words." Jiraiya's tone was as disapproving as his expression.

Mitokado spoke, "What would you suggest, Jiraiya? Would you be willing to take the boy into your custody, and have him with you on your...excursions?"

"Which excursions are you referring to? I do a great deal of field work, and it's a broad term, don't you think?"

Mitokado didn't reply, turning instead to the the Hokage. "Keeping the jinchuriki ignorant of his birth and the circumstances of his orphaning might work in the short run, but if he starts formal training, we still have no way of knowing what kind of effect it will have on the demon."

Danzo interjected, "That situation has already been addressed. Formal training will be allowed once we've ascertained that there is no emergent or lasting influence from Kyuubi. It's far more likely that formal training will facilitate a greater degree of control the vessel of the demon. We have little to lose by taking that course of action."

Both councilors exchanged looks before signaling their acquiescence through twin nods, their stances relaxing as Jiraiya's and Kakashi's wound like a cable drawn too tightly. Asuma crossed his arms and slouched. _Minato would have been a different father. Different than my own. He knew the burden of the office but he wouldn't have done something like this not even with...He was like a son to me._

… "I have too many enemies. If I took Naruto with me he would be in danger just by virtue of his association with me, never mind what might happen if his true heritage and circumstances came to light while he was with me..."

_Would I be any different though? Even if I've always told myself I was, after I shrugged off what I told myself was my inheritance.  
><em>

… "And then what's the better action to take? You refute our ideas and refuse to take up any sort of responsibility for yourself or come up with an alternative..."

… "Hokage's ward..."

… "The clans won't be appeased..."

_He was like..._

"I'll take him." Asuma raised his voice just high enough to catch his father's and the councilor's attentions, not bothering to garner the attention of his fellow shinobi.

His father frowned. "What are you saying, Asuma?

Asuma stepped forward, moving his arms to his sides. "It's a pretty simple statement. I'll take him. I'll take Naruto as my own son."

His father's eyes widened, his lips parting and forming into what might have been taken as a minuscule smile, but what Asuma knew to be an expression of shock.

Mitokado shook his head. "Impossible. Adopting him into the Sarutobi clan..."

"It wouldn't be the Sarutobi clan," Asuma spoke easily. He regarded his father before speaking. "I'd simply renounce any claims to the Sarutobi estate. Naruto would get my name, and, meeting certain requirements, the details of which I leave to you and my father, would eventually have the opportunity to become a fully fledged heir of the Sarutobi estate."

His father still stared at him in disbelief. Mtokado and Utatane debated amongst themselves in sharp, rapid whispers. Kakashi was looking at him as though he were sorely tempted bring out his Sharingan eye and check for a genjustu.

His father addressed him. "Asuma...if this is about..."

"It's not." He cut his father's train of thought off sharply. _I've...cleared myself of that..._

"Be that as it may, is this something you're sure of? You won't be able to simply shrug this off if you feel it becomes too much of a burden to you."

Asuma kept his temper. "I have no intention of shrugging it off, regardless of how much of a burden my decision carries."

Jiraiya spoke, "Why are you volunteering for this all of a sudden? Did Minato say something to you before he died?"

Asuma wasn't perturbed. "Minato said many things to me before he died. He helped teach me, after all."

"That doesn't answer my question..."

"Asuma. If you do this, I don't see how you're going to be able to fulfill your ambition of training under the Twelve Guardian Ninja." His father's tone was cautious, low, and held...relief? Asuma didn't know, and he wouldn't be able to pursue the matter now.

Asuma smiled. "On the contrary. I see this as the perfect opportunity to give Naruto a few years away from what I'm sure is going to be a less than friendly environment."

"How do you mean?" Utatane asked.

Asuma resisted the urge to be condescending in return, instead turning to address everyone in the room. "I think everyone here is intelligent and experienced enough to realize what will happen after things settle down in the village." He nodded his head towards Hiashi. "It's true we lost a lot of people tonight, shinobi and civilian, and every one of the survivors is going to be looking for someone or something to take out their pain, and with the Kyuubi absent, it's not going to be much of a leap for them to focus all that anger on its container."

"That's the point of the law I proposed." His father seemed too calm at the moment.

_You're not that naiive. Are you just tired, or too used to being Hokage? _"That won't do anything. Law is just technicality. Technically, they won't be able to say anything to him regarding the Kyuubi, but technically..." He left the statement unfinished.

Kakashi picked it up easily, "Nothing will prevent them from simply ignoring or ridiculing him. And he won't know why."

Asuma resumed his thought, "A few years out of the village will let things simmer down, give Naruto a chance to be somewhere where no one is going to associate him with something that he has absolutely no control over. Nothing we do is going erase the feeling of resentment that some in the village will feel for him, but I see no reason why his first few years should be marred by the experience of being shunned for his circumstances." He his arms again, waiting for further comment.

Jiraiya was still giving him an appraising look, his head tilted up, eyes narrowed like he was examining an interesting and possibly dangerous animal. The councilors had since ceased their hurried debate, reverting to their previously placid outward appearances.

"While it might be possible to avoid a fallout over your adoption of Naruto with the procedure you suggested, taking him with you as a member of Twelve Guardians would place the Daimyo at considerable risk if the boy's past were fully elucidated and attention was drawn to him."

Asuma shrugged. "It's no more danger than Konoha would be in if he were found out while he was here. Only in that case, more people would probably die." He let that pass over for a few moments before continuing. "In any case, I can pass him off as an adopted son easily enough, and there's nothing which says I can't have him with me while I'm training to become one of the Guardians."

Mitokado shook his head. "The Daimyo won't want a jinchuriki so close to him. If something happens..."

"If something happens in Konoha, far more people would be in danger than if something were to happen in a remote training location. Naruto isn't going to be anywhere near the Daimyo in any case."

"And what will happen when you're called to serve as one of the Twelve Guardians in some capacity? Who will look after your...son in that instance?"

"I'll make arrangements before that situation arises. There's plenty of time to plan for contingencies."

"Who will examine the integrity of the boy's seal, and make sure that the Kyuubi isn't gaining influence?"

Asuma cast a thoughtful look at Jiraiya. "You were never planning on staying in Konoha for long after this incident, were you?"

The Sannin frowned. "I don't believe I ever stated my intentions, one way or the other."

"But you weren't, were you?" Asuma pressed.

After a moment of silence Jiraiya conceded. "No. I need to stay in the field to maintain my spy network, and get a feel for what's happening in the aftermath of Kyuubi's attack. What does this have to do with your decision?"

"I'm not a seal master, and neither are any of the other jounin of my generation. You're the only one here who has enough knowledge and experience with seals to be able to detect and repair abnormalities in Minato's work. With you gone, it doesn't matter where Naruto is. He could be the Daimyo's new retainer, for all the good it would do us to have someone inexperienced poking at the Kyuubi's prison."

Jiraiya muttered, "Recognition of a defective seal isn't that difficult, especially when the entity being sealed has such a distinctive chakra signature."

Asuma smiled. "Well then I'd be very grateful for some lessons in the basics of sealing before I leave."

"Sealing is an extremely difficult subject. I can't teach you the basics in only a couple of days. It would take weeks at the least, depending on your level of skill."

Asuma was nonplussed. "I have no intention of leaving immediately. It's been pointed out pretty thoroughly that we don't fully understand the nature of Minato's seal." He paused. "A year at least, I think. Possibly more, just to give Naruto some time to grow." _And me, to get a firmer grip on all this. _Asuma frowned as it occurred to him that smoke probably wouldn't be the best thing to expose a small child to.

Hiashi snorted. "This is ridiculous. You're talking as though you've already been given leave to pursue this crazy venture. Why are you actually doing this? What do you stand to gain by adopting a child you have no reason to be personally involved with?"

_What indeed? _"I wouldn't say I have no reason to become personally involved with him. We all do, whether we like it or not. As for me, I have my own reasons, which, I can assure you, have nothing to do with upsetting the balance of power here." He looked to his father. _He still thinks it's all naïve discontent. _

"It is a tampering with the balance of power. Konoha's balance against the rest of the Elemental Nations. If they find out that the Nine Tails jinchuuriki is wandering around Fire Country, it will be viewed as a sign of weakness, and with our recent losses..."

"Then let the people of the village talk," Asuma crossed his arms again. "Don't make any law that forbids them; in fact encourage them. Throw out some rumor that we have Naruto confined and away from the populace. They'll embellish that. By the time any word reaches the other nations, they'll be under the impression that we're training Naruto to be used as a weapon of war."

Kakashi nodded slowly, his silent approval reinforcing Asuma's resolve. Danzo spoke in his crinkling voice.

"A threat that would be made more substantial by what took place tonight." He regarded Jiraiya. "Your network would be useful in propagating such activity, if done carefully." He placed stress on the last word, which did nothing to alleviate the other man's reservations.

"Fine. You'd have some safeguard, and you might even placate the populace, but you've forgotten about Naruto. What happens when he comes back, and he's hit by the backlash of the realization that the place that should be his home reveled in the thought of his imprisonment?"

"He'll be ready for that. I'll make sure of it. I'll tell him about what happened tonight. I'll support him, encourage him, train him. He'll return with a confidence that he never would have had, if he'd been raised in a place where his existence would have been ridiculed."

The Hokage spoke, "You're going to tell him that Minato is his father?" _Is that...apprehension, in your voice, father? _Asuma didn't doubt his decision now.

"When he's ready, yes. I don't think it's wise to deny him his heritage, even if for practical purposes I'll be his father."

"And what about his academy training? A shinobi working on nothing except high-level missions for the Daimyo isn't going to give him the kind of practical experience with field and teamwork he'll need to be a successful part of the military."

Asuma eyed Jiraiya again. "The average academy graduation age is what? 10? 11? I'll have him back before then, and his skills will be on par with, if not surpassing, every other student in his age group."

His father smiled, and he looked younger because of it.

"Well? What do you have to say about this? I'm willing to take Naruto and raise him as my own son, offer him as much support as he needs to become a successful shinobi and member of the Leaf." He paused, expelling a breath, his voice quiet. "And more importantly, I'll be able to secure a heritage for him."

Whether his father heard his words, Asuma didn't know. All he saw were the beginnings of words that were never spoken, a frown or a smile that never formed. His face stilled, calm and lacking any sort of deliberate expression. He nodded his head, the gesture sending shock waves through the room and everyone present, the fronts of which Asuma knew would shake Konoha and the lands beyond its walls. His father...the Sandaime Hokage, had returned.

* * *

><p><em>A few things. I realize that in canon Naruto's exact heritage was known by very few people. I decided to alter this simply because I find it difficult to believe that no one aside from the select few who knew from the start would have been able to make the connection. Naruto's appearance alone begs the comparison. Also, it seems odd that the clan heads would have been kept in the dark with regards to something like this. As for the presence of Kakashi, Gai and Asuma, they were barred from taking place in the main defense of the village, true, but the mentality behind this was to preserve "The Will of Fire" as it's known. As such, it makes sense to me that they would have been made privy to the discussions immediately following the attack. I realize that it seems odd to only include three jounin, but I honestly didn't think throwing in a plethora of minor charactersOCs would have added anything to the scene. As for Asuma's past, that's more or less a blank slate, so I'll try to be inventive with it, and make sure that his actions match the personality which was developed in canon, though I have to admit I found that the amount of screen time he had left a lot to be desired. _


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the sun broke the horizon, the detachment had returned, tired, wounded, hungry, but slowly savoring the feeling of steady accomplishment that accompanied their success. Missing nin. A wayward faction. The details didn't really matter at this point. Chiriku had told them that they would be dealing with a potential security threat, and that their possible opponents should be considered as Chuunin to Jounin rank. Scant information, as Asuma had plainly voiced, though his opinions seemed to carry little weight for all the good they did in persuading his seniors to elaborate. Regardless of their scant briefing, he'd sustained nothing worse than a cut on his left arm, the result of a shuriken shattering against his chakra blade and bypassing his defenses. He frowned now that he thought of it. He should have made the blades thinner, put more energy behind them so that he'd get as clean a cut as possible. But that would have meant more stress on the metal, and the first time he'd tried to infuse his chakra into a knife, he'd ended up bending the blade in on itself, folding it as easily as he would have a roll of tin. Worse, he might not have been able to maintain them at that thickness. He ran his thumb along the handle of his knife. It felt just the same as it had before, no signs of stress or unusual wear. Just another matter to work on.

"Asuma."

He turned at the sound of his name, squinting as the sun hit his face. It felt like the light was somehow sapping his energy; his eyelids seemed heavier, and the cut on his arm burned briefly. _Find a proper medic to get this taken care of as quickly as possible. Another priority..._

"Yes, Chiriku?" He'd tried a more respectful title at first, but his friend had insisted they address each other on a first name basis.

Chiriku gestured and they moved forward. "Your performance today was exemplary. Your father wasn't exaggerating when he said you'd carry the Sarutobi name with pride."

Asuam smiled. "I think this is about the fourth time you've commented on how true my father's appraisal of me is. Are you trying to imply that I'm being too humble?"

"Mmm, perhaps. You'd make a very good squad leader, if you were more ambitious."

"Well," Asuma tried to sound thoughtful, "I've found I'm always fairly motivated when there's a shogi board, a hot meal, and a cigarette waiting for me at the end of the climb."

"Find yourself a girlfriend then. If only everyone's aspirations were so easily reachable."

"Easy? I think you're grossly underestimating the difficulty in finding a good woman. Especially one who's willing to wait for you all the time." He paused. "Not that it sounds all that interesting to be with someone who does nothing but wait."

"Ah, then you're more driven than I first thought." Chiriku smiled, his face retaining its usual serene quality. Serene, instead of relaxed. Asuma doubted his own face looked like that, even when he slept. Thinking back, he'd been told he snored and turned in his sleep like a restless animal.

"Sensei...now that the mission is over, I was wondering if you could tell me exactly what we were trying to accomplish?"

Chiriku nodded. "The men we fought today were members of the Daimyo's day to day guard. Adequate ninja, but not really given any specialized training. We suspected that they might have been dealing in information trading, regarding the content of meetings between the Daimyo and the leadership of Konoha."

"Do we know who they were trading with?"

"That's what we were hoping to figure out. We sent Daichi to them, in the hopes that he could uncover what they were doing in a less confrontational manner, but as you can see that didn't quite go as planned."

Asuma only nodded. Daichi had taken the worst of it. He'd been caught off guard, incapacitated with a poison that had been brought from Suna, and had three fingers broken in the process of interrogation. That gave Asuma pause. He'd broken fingers in the past. It hurt, gods did it hurt, but there were more invasive ways to get information, and in all their apparent preparation, they hadn't even bothered to bind his chakra, poison not withstanding. And Daichi was no slouch, particularly when it came to close quarter combat.

"Sensei," Asuma turned, about to voice his concerns, but his friend simply nodded.

"I know." He'd lost his smile, but didn't express any further emotion. Asuma supposed he should try to emulate that placid exterior. "It's good you catch on quickly."

Asuma sighed. "So I suppose your nudging me into a position of leadership isn't just a way to make up for lack of conversation?"

"Loyalty to a good cause can be inspired in many ways, and a good leader is one of the best I've come across."

"Better than you?" _Not that my ego isn't swelling at the attention._

"Younger than me. Closer to Konoha than me. You're the Hokage's son, and could have stayed and had a position of authority, and inherited your clan's mantle of leadership, as well as its techniques, and yet you chose to join us here."

"I've told you my reasons. They're nothing special. I actually think they're fairly selfish." _And fairly cliché. I should have at least made them a bit more creative._

"No. Think on them more thoroughly. You'll find that they're far less self-serving than you think."

Asuma had nothing to say to that. He only made a small noise of acknowledgment and placed his hands in his pockets. Communication with Konoha had been reduced to a few letters exchanged at a four month interval; a message from his father came regularly, along with a batch of letters from his fellow shinobi. Kakashi had sent him a brief message, encoded and set to immolate at the sign of foreign chakra, detailing the latest release of Icha Icha. Asuma pitied the poor genin that might someday have him as an instructor. And his father's recent letter had been nothing if not supportive, painting a positive picture of affairs in the Leaf, ending with what Asuma could only interpret as the sincerest of encouragement. And he seemed so much more animated when expressing himself through the pen; age hadn't touched his mind, even it did press on his body.

He shifted his hands and his arm burned again. He didn't know what he'd do to unwind after seeing the medic. A year ago, maybe even a few months ago, he might have been tempted by the pack of cigarettes he'd left next to his bed, but he'd found his craving dwindling as time wore on, going through only half a pack a day now. He'd been tempted to assume that Chiriku had something to do with it, placing something in his tea, but...that wasn't how the man operated.

Nothing else was said between the two men for the remainder of their walk. If Chiriku had something he would rather have been doing than seeing Asuma off to his home, he did nothing to indicate it, keeping that same calm expression that only wavered when he spoke to greet a passerby. Asuma simply inclined his head towards anyone who passed him. Everyone he passed smiled, seeming pleased to see the two men; it was something Asuma had often imagined experiencing while still in the Leaf. He'd completed more than his fair share of missions, had served in the war, but had never done anything to earn street recognition. Experiencing that acknowledgment now felt...ordinary, almost. He'd felt embarrassed the first time someone he'd never met had called him by name, congratulating him on his service. A shinobi wasn't supposed to strive for recognition; if anything anonymity was preferred. Such was his new life.

The two stopped in front of Asuma's door. The roof extended a few feet forward, sloping down to provide cover from sun and rain. "Think on what I said, Asuma. You have no reason to doubt your motivations. Your service here speaks for itself."

"Thank you sesnsei." He swallowed. "And the situation from before..."

"Will be discussed soon. I'll call on you in the evening, when I can. Rest until then." With a smile, Chiriku turned and left.

Asuma exhaled and entered his home, removing his shoes at the front. He walked down the hall, past the kitchen and sitting room, turning left instead of right. He'd left instructions to make sure there was enough food in the house, and that it was clean from day to day. The man and woman were a couple, former shinobi, so they knew how to follow orders.

His pace slowed as he came to the door. The light was off, and the door only slightly ajar. He pushed it open slowly, saw the empty bed and...

"Dad!"

Asuma smiled even before Naruto's excited outburst, turning only when the boy was almost on him. He had to kneel so Naruto could get a proper grip on him, small arms wrapping around his neck. It still amazed Asuma how...small the boy was. Even at four, he still felt miniscule in the man's arms. _He's going to need watching after, when he starts running around. _

Naruto had already placed a small kiss on his cheek, wrinkling his nose as his face came into contact with his father's stubble.

"Your face is funny again" the boy chided.

"Mmm," Asuma hummed as he carried Naruto into the kitchen, wondering if this early rising would turn out to be a habit. Not a bad one for a shinobi to have, but at such a young age...He let Naruto sit on the edge of the table; he could never get the boy to sit in a high chair, and he now indulged in the room he had and was kicking his legs out.

"Did you win?" Naruto looked at him, eyes wide with excitement.

Asuma chuckled, "Indeed I did." He opened the refrigerator and sighed when he saw the quarter full bottle. Milk, he decided, was vastly overrated. Naruto couldn't get enough of it before, but when he'd heard that drinking milk would help him grow taller, he'd given Asuma one long appraising look before bolting into the kitchen and trying to open the refrigerator to serve himself.

"But you know, Naruto," Asuma spoke as he handed him a nearly full glass, "sometimes winning isn't as clear as it seems." _I should get this out of the way now. Heroism and hubris are all good in theory, but in the field..._

"Hm?" Naruto's voice came out deep and muffled from behind the glass. He quickly finished it and gave his father undivided attention.

Then Asuma hesitated. _Maybe...maybe it's too soon, if I can't even come to terms with exactly what it means to be a shinobi._ Instead, he smiled broadly and ruffled Naruto's hair, earning him a giggle and a grin. They sat in silence for a moment, Naruto turning the glass in his hand, watching as the small pool of milk glazed the surface of the glass with a thin film. Asuma leaned on the table with the elbow of his uninjured arm, resting his head against his open hand as his father often did. _Even after deliberately avoiding his office, I still pick up his habits. _

"Hey, dad..." Naruto bit his lip and glanced at his father before averting his gaze.

"Something wrong, Naru?"

Naruto pointed before speaking. "Can I see your knife?"

Asuma moved his elbow and looked down at the handle of the weapon before grabbing it and pulling it from the sheath. Red light gleamed off the flat of the blade, a bright spot burning across his vision. He held the blade in front of Naruto, edge facing him, then turned it slowly.

Naruto stared at the display with a look of awe, his eyes shifting at every minute motion, as though he were imagining Asuma wielding it, though he had yet to demonstrate or practice in front of him with any weapons. _He thinks it's beautiful. _Asuma didn't know what to make of that. Having made the weapon himself, he appreciated its craftsmanship better than anyone, but that came from his own pride in his skill, rather than what the weapon could do. He smiled at that, but he knew the expression held no humor. _Which is why I want to sharpen the blades, I suppose._

"Can I hold it?" Naruto's hushed, eager voice cut through to him.

Asuma sheathed the blade. "Not yet, Naruto. You haven't trained enough to use a weapon like this yet."

"I don't wanna use it. I just wanna hold it." He sounded sullen now.

"Hmm. After you've trained more." Asuma leaned back, the chair creaking against his weight.

Naruto perked up at that. "Today? Can we train today?"

Asuma fought back a yawn, simply nodding. "Later. After I've slept for a bit."

Naruto nodded eagerly and slid off the table, moving close to Asuma and placing a small, warm hand against his knee.

"I did my worksheets, too. Wanna see?" Asuma felt that hand tug at his own.

"Sure. Let's go see." He followed the excited boy back down the hall, rubbing the side of his face with a hand as he went.

Naruto's room was just as clean as when he'd left for his mission. All the books and papers were kept on shelves and his nightstand, stacked and organized for easy access. Asuma had built him a desk

after he'd started learning to write; cleaning ink stains out of his sheets had worn out his patience after the third incident in a week. His bed had also been something of a struggle, as Naruto seemed to have an almost unhealthy obsession with bright colors, including a head ache inducing shade of neon orange that Asuma couldn't even pretend to like. He'd told Naruto that ninjas always used dark, subdued colors, and that, coupled with the promise of starting his training regiment early, had allowed him to replace garish orange with dark blue and green. _Hm. Jounin colors._

"See?" Naruto happily presented him with the papers.

Asuma knelt to examine them, taking care to look over each one before moving onto the next. Naruto's penmanship was...excellent for a child his age, especially considering his gender. Each character was perfectly legible, and it looked like he knew exactly where to lift and flick the brush to get the proper effect on the ends of characters. He noticed black smudges on the edges of some of the pages. _If he could learn to do this without spilling anything, then he could make good on his mother's side of the family._

"Do you like them?" Naruto's voice sounded shy even as he looked on expectantly.

Asuma smiled, "They're excellent, Naruto. You write characters much better than I did when I was your age."

"Thank you, dad!" Naruto ran forward and threw his arms around his neck again, squeezing tightly.

_Dad..._Asuma hugged him back as fully as he could in his current position, deciding to lift him and place him on the bed after a few moments. Naruto looked just as energetic as he had the moment he'd met Asuma in the hall.

Asuma knelt so he was at eye level with Naruto. "All right. You did very well while I was gone, and we're going to continue your training, but right now, I'm very tired, and need some sleep. Missions are hard work."

Naruto nodded, "I know."

_And yet he doesn't even look remotely exhausted. "_Naruto, did you stay up late last night?"

Naruto bit his lip and Asuma didn't pursue the question further. "You need to get sleep too. Can you promise me that you'll do that?"

Naruto nodded.

"Hmm. Naruto, if you can keep that promise and sleep for the rest of the morning, I'll start you on a different style of taijutsu."

Naruto was speechless, _Never good, _before bounding towards Asuma again, his speech coming out as nothing more than one-word exclamations.

Asuma sighed, his mouth curving slightly. "Remember, Naruto, you need to sleep. What did I tell you about how shinobi behave?"

He sat upright suddenly. "Quiet and calm."

Asuma nodded, "That's right. It's good to develop those habits now, so they'll become second nature to you later on."

"All right, dad. I'll get to sleep. Like a ninja." He had a solemn look on his expression that made Asuma frown for a moment. Instead he kissed Naruto's forehead, making the boy smile again.

"Sleep well, Naruto."

Asuma cracked his neck as after he'd closed the door. He moved across the hall, through the door frame, removing his shirt as he walked. Pausing in front of the bed, he took a deep breath and fell onto the sheets. Sleep took him in seconds.

* * *

><p>"Dad." It came to him like something shouted from the end of a long tunnel. His vision flickered before darkening again.<p>

"Dad." This time his body shifted, like someone was trying to turn him over. His breath came out as a long sigh. He shifted, stilled, and...

"Da..."

Asuma's body snapped into a sitting position. He heard Naruto jump back in surprise.

"What time is it?" He blinked to bring his vision back into focus.

"Um...," Naruto swallowed, trying to compose himself. "Chiriku..." He left the statement hanging, unsure of how to properly address the man.

Asuma would have cursed if not for his company. "Where is he?"

Naruto immediately assumed a serious stance. "You said no strangers."

_Chiriku isn't..._Asuma felt a sudden heat in his chest and arms. He shook his head. He felt like he'd been sleeping all day, and his head hurt.

"All right, Naruto. Show me where he is." He stood and followed the boy as he ran down the hall, towards the door.

_How long has he been waiting outside? _Asuma's hand brushed the wall as he went. He shook his head to clear his vision again.

Chiriku stood just outside the door, sheltered by the slopping roof, looking no worse for wear than when they'd parted ways a few hours ago. By the expression on his sensei's face, it seemed the same could not be said for Asuma.

"You don't look well. Do you have a fever?"

Asuma paused before attempting to reply in the negative. Fever...he hadn't felt hot until a few moments ago, and now it seemed as though his body was rapidly dumping heat, his temperature careening towards a more normal level.

He squinted. "No, I just..._Overslept?_" He felt something brush against his leg. Naruto was looking up at Chiriku, rocking from foot to foot as though trying to decide if he could relax or needed to find shelter with his father.

_But he knows Chiriku. I introduced them...hmph. Months ago. For someone his age that might as well have been a decade ago. _

"Your son seems a bit apprehensive, Asuma." He had a kind smile on his face, something that would have been taken as fatherly to most observers.

_Son...That's exactly what I agreed to. _

"He's actually quite outgoing most of the time." Asuma smiled down at Naruto. "This is Chiriku. He's one of my closest friends here. You met him when you were younger, but I guess it was too short a time, and you don't really remember."

Naruto stopped his rocking and stepped forward, moving within a foot of Chiriku before inclining his head slightly.

"It's nice to meet you, er, I mean..." He stopped and tried to find the right words.

Chiriku laughed, "It's nice to see you again as well, Naruto. Though I suppose if you don't remember me, then you are indeed meeting me for the first time, in a way." He looked at Asuma. "You've taught him very good manners, it seems"

"Well, he's seen me do that with officials and other monks often enough that I guess he picked it up." He nodded his head. "Good job, Naruto."

He received a smile for the complement.

"Before I'm accused of neglecting my own manners, why don't we step inside." As Asuma raised his hand to motion them in, he noticed that his fingers were trembling. Not the hand as a whole, but each individual appendage seemed to be vibrating with its own miniscule rhythm. He formed a tight fist as he walked forward. Medic nin...after this was done, he'd go straight there.

Naruto had already made his way to the kitchen and climbed on the chair to assume his usual postion at the edge of the table. Asuma felt sweat on his brow as he stepped into the room. The sunlight caused him to squint, stabbing through his eyes and at his skull so his headache bloomed and throbbed. He took his seat, along with a heavy breath, and felt Chiriku's hand on his shoulder.

"Asuma, you really don't look well. Perhaps you should see a medical nin and we can resume our meeting tomorrow."

"Are you sick, dad?" Naruto edged closer to him, his eyes wide.

"No. No I'm fine, just...tired is all." _And stupid, apparently. Neglecting an injury, but it's only been a day, less than that._

"You came here to talk about what I mentioned earlier, I assume."

Chiriku nodded. "There are details I'd prefer to discuss in private, and I didn't want to keep you from home any longer than necessary."

"That's...that was kind of you. Thank you." He swallowed heavily and cleared his throat. "Why don't I make us some tea? I think that would help me relax."

"I would welcome it in any case."

Asuma stood with some effort, making his way to the stove to retrieve the iron pot. Naruto was in the meantime living up to his potential as an extrovert and plowing ahead with his curiosity.

"Are you on dad's team?" He still sat more in the center of the table, not quite making the leap of closer contact.

"Yes, you could say that. Your father and I are on the same team. Lately thought, some people who we thought were on our side have started to make it seem as though they're not happy with our team."

"Oh. So are they bad then?"

"Pay close attention to what Chiriku says, Naruto. Having all the information is always important." Asuma set down the pot without poise, causing the metal beneath it to rattle in protest.

"Keeping people in the dark only serves to make them accustomed to it."

Naruto seemed to brighten at that, and scooted a bit closer.

"I wouldn't say that they're bad. We don't know why they're doing what they're doing. It could be that they're being forced to act, or it could be that they've simply lost their way."

"How can they get lost? Where are they going?" Naruto's face scrunched in concentration.

"Where indeed?" He paused. "Naruto, do you know what you want to do with your life, once you're grown up?"

Naruto grinned, and Asuma couldn't help but feel a bit better at the sight. The boy could express happiness like a distilled product. Or maybe it was something all children possessed, and it only became adulterated later in life.

"I want to be strong, like my dad." He looked towards Asuma.

_Oh. _Even knowing the answer as he had, Asuma couldn't help but feel something gnawing in his gut, a slow spread of shame. _Didn't I take him in so he could be normal? At least be able to have someone help him achieve his goals. You want to be like your father..._ Asuma smiled, though he couldn't place why.

"And how do you want to achieve that?"

Naruto frowned. "Training? How else would I?"

"A good way to proceed. However, what would happen if after all that training you still weren't able to reach your goal? The road you took didn't bring you to the destination you thought it would, even though you followed it exactly."

"I'd train more." The response came automatically.

_I'm going to have to drill something besides ambition into him. _Asuma saw steam rising from the spout of the kettle and took it off the stove.

"I see. But...what if training even more wouldn't get you what you wanted? Would you try to get what you wanted, no matter what happened to those around you?"

Naruto opened his mouth but didn't say anything. He looked at his hands as though contemplating using them to hurt someone. When he faced Asuma he again looked determined.

"I wouldn't hurt my dad." He said it so plainly that Asuma couldn't help but take it as a fact.

Chiriku nodded and looked at Asuma, who only gave a brief nod. He knew where the conversation was going.

"That's good to know, Naruto. But, what would you do if there were others you could use to get to your goal, people you've never even met? What would you do then?"

Again, Naruto hesitated. "I...don't know." He looked at Asuma, guilt shaping his features.

_He's looking to me no matter what. It's been like this since he could talk, but even so..._Asuma poured the tea and set the cups on the table.

"That's also a good answer. Think on it every once in a while." Chiriku finished with a slow nod as Naruto's brow furrowed.

"Don't think that the answer's going to come quickly, Naruto. It always takes time to learn anything worthwhile." Asuma paused as he sat. "That's why most people never learn anything at all."

Naruto nodded, though his expression was at odds with his gesture.

_I wonder if he's nodding just to please me, or because he thinks it will make people take him seriously if they think that he knows something even if he doesn't._

"Never hesitate to ask a question because you're afraid of not appearing smart." _That'll have to do until experience actually drives the lesson into him. _

This time Naruto nodded in earnest, his expression in perfect sync. "I won't."

Asuma took a drink. For a moment his heart rate jumped, and he could feel sweat start to form on his body. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, not even feeling tired, but almost...detached seemed to be the only word that would work. He could hear Chiriku's voice clearly enough, and he could make out the expression on Naruto's face without trouble, but right now it all seemed synthetic, like he was witnessing a play with badly chosen actors.

"Asuma, your chakra flared just now." Chiriku moved closer, his features somehow sharpening as he did so.

"No...I..." He shook his head again, focusing on the cup in front of him, and on the surface of the green liquid rippling just inches from his face.

"Dad?" Naruto was also moving towards him.

"We need to get to a medic."

Asuma made a motion to stand, his hand pushing against the table. He still had the cup in his other hand as he fell forward, hearing Naruto's scream even before he could make out the sound of shattering porcelain on the tile.


	3. Chapter 3

_I made some changes to the end of chapter 2. Nothing major, just altered the extent to which Kyuubi manifested itself. Also, it was pointed out that, given Asuma's age at the time of the Kyuubi attack, it would be unrealistic to have him adopt Naruto. I'm aware of this, and meant to comment on it, but never got around to it. For the purpose of clearing some of this up, Asuma waited at least a year before leaving with Naruto, probably two. According to the Naruto Wiki, Asuma was about 27-28 at the start of the series. Let's go with the upper bound. That would make him 16 at the time of the Kyuubi's attack. Factor in a wait time of a year or two, and he'd be 17 to 18 by the time he left, which, given the world of Naruto and the fact that they routinely send 12 year olds on life threatening missions, seems to be a fairly reasonable age interval to let Asuma leave with Naruto. _

* * *

><p>The pain didn't recede when Asuma opened his eyes. Sometimes, when he went to sleep after a mission that had gone badly, he'd dream of the pain that had been inflicted on him; burns, cuts, broken bones. His body responded to them as though he were actually in the field, but the moment he woke, his injuries evaporated, and he was left exhausted and still haunted by the memories of the previous day. No. This time the pain hadn't been ephemeral. His eyelids snapped shut almost as soon as they saw the bright, white light. It felt like someone had placed his head in a vice and twisted the handle as far as they physically could. Taking a breath, he squinted, the world blurring and burning before him as the pain in his head slowly escalated before evening out and slowly receding into a throbbing background, blotting his senses like static on a radio. His next breath awoke the pain in his arm and chest, catching the air before he had a chance to use. He let out a grunt. <em>No...the pain was there before, but my head...my arm...the shuriken...Stupid, stupid. If he could see me now.<em>

"He did see me though, didn't he?" Asuma tested his voice. It came out low and hoarse, as he'd expected, but his throat felt dry, and he was sure he hadn't spoken in hours. Or days. He didn't know what unit of measure to use yet, and that unsettled him more than anything else. _If the poison was from Suna, it could easily be days, and I should be happy I'm alive. Maybe it was diluted just for that purpose. _Most of his encounters with poisons came from the pages of history, which he'd admittedly been eager to read through. Poison had been one of Suna's greatest and most feared weapons. Hundreds dying. Black faces, blood clotting in their veins, drowning them. Muscles hard as rock, air frozen in their lungs, eyes glassy and dead, spinning around in futile panic... His case seemed comparatively minor in the face of such accounts. Though if someone had diluted a poison so precisely, then they must have had at least some contact with Wind Country.

Asuma tilted his head to the side. White. Gray. White walls and gray floors. Dull colors. He almost would have preferred Naruto's choices.

His eyes widened, causing the steady wave of pain behind them to expand. _Naruto...he must be...What would he be? Worried, certainly, but Chiriku could be trusted to keep him calm, and the seal should be strong enough. Hm. I'd be burnt to cinder by now if it hadn't been. No._ Asuma relaxed again. If nothing else, the boy had shown good resolve. He'd have panicked initially, to be sure, but that was also to be expected. _He'll be shaken up, and I'll have to calm him down a bit. Then, I can investigate this. _He felt a sudden electric apprehension bloom in his stomach. He flexed his fingers and controlled his breathing. It was like a first real mission all over again. Unknown enemy, unknown motive, unknown stakes. It would be worth the setback, if his ordeal had given them a shred of information about their opponents.

The door opened, and his head turned sharply by reflex. He winced at the shock, and had almost no time to calm himself as he saw what he assumed was the medic, judging by his outfit.

"Ah, Sarutobi-san. You're awake. That's very good news."

_Oh. And what were the chances of bad news? _"How long was I asleep?"

"Two days. It took a bit of time for us to pinpoint poison as the culprit, and then we had to isolate it and make sure there was no lasting damage. We lowered your heart rate as much as possible. That's what was killing you, actually."

Asuma frowned. "My heart? Was it affecting the muscles of my heart?"

The man shook his head. "No. Thankfully, this poison didn't attack your organs directly. It's actually more of a stimulant, just concentrated and thickened. It throws your chakra regulation out of control, places a great deal of stress on your body, makes it use more and more energy."

_I was injured just a few hours before morning. Collapsed late in the afternoon. _

"You'd barely notice it in the thick of battle. Afterward you'd write it off as exhaustion from combat, sleep, and then..." The man paused and regarded him. "Here you are."

Asuma would have nodded had his head not been resting on the pillow. He instead raised it, inciting surprisingly little pain as he did so.

"I'd like some water."

The medic nodded. "Certainly." He picked up a glass from the stand next to Asuma's bed and filled it from the sink on the other side of the room.

Asuma took it in his hands, his grip steady. He propped himself up with one elbow, the wound on his arm giving a dull protest that ended in discomfort near his hand and shoulder. After swallowing the glass' contents he cleared his throat and managed to speak in a clearer voice.

"How soon can you tell Chiriku that I'm awake?"

"I'd planned on leaving to inform him now, unless you need anything else?"

"No. Some food later on, but I'm fine for now. Thank you, for everything you've done."

The man nodded curtly. "It's my job, Sarutobi-san. I'll return with Chiriku shortly." With that, he turned and left the room, softly closing the door behind him.

_His job, hm? And my job is to protect the Daimyo, though a fine job I'm doing, neglecting a wound like this because I wanted to go to bed first. And Naruto. He's my job as well. He'll be even more excitable after this._

Asuma pressed his head against the pillow again. He'd stay here for the rest of the day, go home in the evening, keep his bandages on for an extra day or so and then return to service as though nothing had happened. Physically, at any rate. If he'd been more cautious, more paranoid, even, this might have been averted. Always assume the worst case scenario. That's what Kakashi would have said, while reading that stupid book of his. _But then in the worst case, I'd be dead. I'd always have to regard myself as being dead. Or captured. _He exhaled. There were worse things to experience than death, in this line of work. This could be a good way to explain that to Naruto, but he was barely coming up on his fifth year. _Kakashi made chuunin at six. He knew that well enough. But do I want another Kakashi?_

The door opened again before Asuma had time to pursue his thought further. Chiriku stepped through the frame, his expression revealing no emotion, though Asuma had a good enough idea of what would be coming. He braced himself on the bed. He'd been careless, and he'd admit that, he'd learn from that, count himself lucky that he could learn from it.

Chiriku remained silent as he sat in the chair next to the bed, not looking directly at Asuma, just in his direction. Lost in his thought, his face smoothed of apprehension and anger, he might have been visiting an old friend to discuss books and philosophy, instead of a comrade in arms who'd almost lost his life.

_Died like a genin. That's what would have been said about me. Or maybe experience dulls our senses in some way. We neglect the small things like nicks and cuts, and let them fester. _

"Asuma." Chiriku's voice brought him up. It had none of the refinement of his features. If anything the man sounded troubled. Had something happened while he was out?

"Sensei, I know I was careless, and I should have sought out a medic as soon as I returned."

"Asuma, your son is waiting outside."

He stared. "Naruto? Why did you bring him here so soon? I know he must be worried, but I thought..." What? He frowned. _What? That he'd be sitting at home, doing his worksheets while I'm in the hospital, possibly dead? Did that cross Naruto's mind?_

"You should see him." Again, there was that hint of uncertainty, apprehension.

"I will. I plan to. I'm just a little...well, I've never been in a situation quite like this before."

"Neither has he." A pause. "I meant, rather than simply greeting and conversing with him, you should understand what he went through. What he's going through."

"I..." Asuma couldn't find words.

"Can you sit up?"

"Yeah. I should be able to." He slowly went through the same motions he'd used when he'd been drinking the water, placing more of his weight on his good arm, using the strength of his abdomen to bring himself into a sitting position. He felt none of the odd acuity and separation that had afflicted him before the collapse.

He sat with his head lowered for a moment, taking in the condition of his body and accounting for each point of pain on his arm, his head and chest. He would be able to move normally after walking around for a bit. Maybe before Naruto walked in, he should do that, to show him that there was nothing to worry about anymore.

"I'll get him now, if you're ready." Chiriku had already risen from his seat.

Asuma nodded, deciding to remain on the bed. He raised his head and looked towards the door, his heart beating faster. But, Naruto would be fine. Is fine. _You should see him. Just a few seconds._

Chiriku entered the room first. Asuma frowned. He'd expected Naruto first, even if his usual enthusiasm was subdued. After shutting the door, Chiriku moved to the side, and Naruto stood at the foot of the door.

"Dad..." He spoke in barely a whisper; if the room hadn't been almost totally silent, Asuma wouldn't have been able to hear him. Naruto's breath came out in long, stammering expulsions, his arms were stiff, his whole body seemed almost synthetic. _Like after the Kyuubi had attacked. Those expressions of sorrow and disbelief. He looks...helpless. _His eyes. His face. _This is my son._

"Naruto." Asuma cleared his throat, making sure his voice was clear of obstruction. "Naruto." He swallowed. "Come here."

Naruto stilled, his eyes and face changing to express disbelief. No. Wonder. Asuma still couldn't place it. He was almost taken by surprise when Naruto broke out his trance and ran forward, climbing onto the bed and wrapping his arms as far around his waist as they could go.

"Dad." He said it with the same softness, trying to keep his face out of Asuma's shirt so his voice wouldn't be muffled. He looked up, to make eye contact, to desperately acknowledge the man in front of him. _His father. I'm...this is my son. He saw the world without me. The void? What was it? Afraid of Chiriku, of another person. Looked to me for comfort. _

"Naruto..."

And then he was crying. Not sobs or sniffles or a thin wall of resolve against barely contained sorrow. He bowed his head and let the tears fall freely. They rolled down and stained his cheeks. His face.

Asuma moved his hand and brushed his thumb against the scarred skin. He brushed again, with his other hand, the other cheek. Naruto looked up. His eyes. Asuma put his hand on Naruto's head, his touch light at first, as though he were afraid that his head was fragile; then he curled his fingers until his hand was cupping the the back of Naruto's head, drawing him closer in small, smooth motions. His tears still fell. He knew. Asuma's own vision blurred. _This is my son. _

"Naruto." He said the name again, not knowing what else to do. He just brought around his other hand and placed it on Naruto's back.

"It's...I'm here." That was all he could say. _Is that all I'll ever be able to..._He shifted, smiling a bit.

He sat with Naruto and didn't speak. He could feel the heat and the heartbeat against his body, and that provided him with enough comfort and assurance to stay still. After a time Naruto stilled, his head drooping against Asuma's stomach. _Asleep. _

Asuma leaned back, making sure to keep his arms as steady as possible. Dull pain pressed into his back and neck, but he didn't mind. He wondered if Naruto had even slept since he'd been in the hospital. He sighed. It would take more time for both of them to recover. He'd need to start Naruto on more rigorous training. Even their taijutsu had been mostly stances so far, with very little emphasis on dynamics. Weapons. Kunai. Shuriken. Proficiency in both could be developed at a young age, and that would sever him well for the rest of his life. _It might even prolong his life. _Chakra control would be developed in tandem with that. He'd probably have large reserves, even without his resident butting in. Jiraiya would have to be contacted to examine the seal and see if their theories about mixing were correct. Asuma could try his own hand just to observe, but he had no intention of probing any deeper than a cursory examination.

History.

Asuma nodded, Naruto shifting in his arms. He'd need to know about Konoha before he'd be able to process Kyuubi. The ninja wars. Clans. Bloodlines. His heritage.

He exhaled. His heritage. That would take some time to set up properly. He'd have to be older, more experienced. There was potential there for him to be motivated, and just as much to make him stagnate.

Asuma slowed his train of thought as he realized the silence of the room. He looked up and noticed that Chirku wasn't present. The situation involving his poisoning still needed to be addressed. He couldn't rush that. A swift resolution, but not reckless. He could train Naruto in the meantime. And Chiriku...

Asuma looked to the door as though that would summon the man back into the room. Naruto would be asleep for hours and he'd been in the bed for two days. He tensed the muscles in his legs. They were fine. He swallowed. And he had to eat. Pausing for a moment, he gently moved himself into a sitting position. Naruto stirred but didn't wake, just mumbled and exhaled loudly. Next Asuma swept one leg across the mattress, letting it touch the floor. He did the same thing with his other leg, his feet quickly adjusting to the cold.

_All right. Let's see if endurance training actually did anything for me. _He stood slowly, his body moving without protest. Only his arm stung him, and his head still ached, but he could manage easily. Standing, he turned and set Naruto on the bed. Asuma looked down at him, his face smooth and tranquil, his body relaxed. Asuma smiled. _He's at peace for now. _

He found Chiriku waiting outside, standing with his hands behind his back as though he had nothing he'd rather be doing.

Asuma spoke quietly, "I saw him. I know what you meant."

Chiriku only nodded. "And do you see what would happen to him if you died now?"

Asuma wasn't surprised. _No blunting the blow, hm, sensei? _"Would it be any different if I were in Konoha, serving as a jounin?"

"He'd have others to look after him. People he trusted. Friends."

"Friends aren't a substitute for family." _Is that me regressing again, or do I actually have a shred of wisdom now?_

"I'm not suggesting that they are. I'm only saying that in this situation, you're Naruto's center. He hasn't made any other connections, and he won't as long as he stays here."

Asuma sighed. "Can we discuss at my home? I don't want to stand in a hospital discussing my son's future."

"Are you ready to leave already?"

Asuma rolled his shoulders. "It's been two days. The medic said the poison was extracted from my system. Whether I seep here or at home won't make any difference in my recovery at this point. And Naruto should be at home right now. I don't want him sleeping here, or spending the night without me at home."

Chiriku only nodded. "Then get dressed, take Naruto, and we'll talk."

* * *

><p>"This brings back pleasant memories, hm?" Asuma set the two cups of tea on the table. He'd prepared it after he'd eaten most of what was left in the refrigerator, only feeling comfortable after Chiriku had insisted that he should sate himself before their conversation.<p>

Chiriku only sipped his tea without comment. It wasn't as though Asuma was trying to compensate for discomfort, but...

"I'm not going to dwell on your neglect of your injury. It's not something I would have expected from you, but oversights do happen."

Asuma blinked behind his own glass. A reprimand, but nothing like he'd been expecting.

"What's more important is whether or not you're going to be able to perform in your current situation."

"Just say Naruto."

Chiriku nodded. "Yes. You're right. Naruto. He saw his father on the brink of death, and you know what that did to him. Are you going to be able to focus properly from now on?"

"I swore to serve the Daimyo in any capacity."

"Words don't mean anything unless they have resolve behind them. Asuma, I don't doubt your loyalty, but right now, and in the future, I think we both know that the safety and well being of your son is going to take priority over anything else. You're not going to be able to take the same calculated risks you did before. Caution has its merits, but there are limits."

"I'm aware." Asuma's voice came out strained. He kept himself in check by gripping the edge of the table. "I..." _He's my son. _He relaxed his grip. _Is that why you hesitated to kill him, father? Did that same feeling of implicit self interest spark within you?_

"I'm not going to abandon my son, nor am I going to turn my back on the duty that I promised to fulfill."

"Asuma, at this stage they're mutually exclusive. I know you. You're going to focus on training Naruto more than ever. He'll occupy your mind constantly, even on missions."

"He did before."

"Not to this extent, I'll wager. Yes, you knew that there was the possibility that you might be injured, might even die. But just as a fresh academy recruit knows about those two paths, it was only theory. You hand't seen its effects first hand."

"In Konoha, people with children still perform their duty." He knew it was a hollow argument before he voiced it.

"Couples usually rotate. They have family to watch after their child. Friends. There's more than one person, Asuma." His tone grew quieter. "You should know this."

"And if I said that I thought I could function normally even now?"

"I'd tell you that you're lying to yourself."

They sat in silence then. Chiriku drank from his cup at regular intervals. Asuma took a few deep swallows to empty his own before setting it down with barely a clack. All he could really make out was the sound of rustles leaves and branches outsides. A nice afternoon. _So this is what I get for suddenly deciding to take an interest in something? _He winced. That sounded childish and he knew it. But he could still be of some use. The poison. It had to be connected to Suna somehow. Even that was tentative, now that he thought of it.

"What do you think I should do then? I'm asking you as student to teacher, or however you want to view it."

"Friend to friend would be more appropriate, I think." He'd also drained his cup, by the sound it make when it hit the wood. "I'm not suggesting you return to Konoha. It's too early for that. I think Naruto can learn a great deal while outside of Konoha."

Something else tugged at Asuma's thoughts. "Why did you let me train under you? I've had Naruto with me since the beginning. Why let me join the Guardians?"

Chiriku seemed to consider for a moment. "It was a risk. I admit that. You had an excellent record, enormous potential, and your disagreements with your father aside, your reasons were convincing. But I knew this would come eventually. Either you or Naruto would be placed in danger, and from then on, things would be different."

Now he wanted a cigarette for no other reason than to blow smoke as a kind of prop to punctuate his thinking. "Alright. I'll take that for now, even if I don't think that's all there is to it. If not to Konoha, where?"

"Nothing prevents you from staying here, Asuma. You can train Naruto for as long as you like, and you have enough experience to coordinate efforts from a distance."

"I'd rather address the issue with this poison."

"What conclusions have you come to?"

"Did the medic tell you what the poison was?"

Chiriku nodded.

"Well, at first I thought someone had diluted the poison just so it would act over the course of a day, but now, it's obvious it was...thickened, I suppose is the term. There aren't may people who still specialize in poisons to that extent, that they can create something so subtle and effective."

"You suspect Suna then."

"It's what I have to go on. I could be wrong. Daichi was poisoned by something from Suna." He paused. "And now thinking of that, that poison wasn't exactly easy to neutralize. From what I understand, it takes a while for the body to metabolize chemicals like that, and we picked Daichi up just a little more than a day after he'd been captured. Frankly, I think someone regulated the concentration and dosage of poison precisely enough so as not to kill him. Whoever did it wouldn't even have needed to come up with an antidote before we found him, if they wanted to keep him alive."

Chiriku smiled. "And you thought you wouldn't be able to contribute anything, hm? But when we found Daichi, he was still suffering from the effects of the poison. The medic I spoke with claimed that they came up with something that neutralized the toxin."

Asuma 'tsked. "It's possible that the poison was diluted enough so that we'd be able to work quickly enough. From what I understand, there are ways to accelerate the processing of chemicals like that in the body." He smiled. "I've qualified every one of these assertions with a grain of doubt. My whole line of thought could be wrong."

"We won't know until we investigate further." Chiriku placed his palm over the mouth of the cup. "I had the medic isolate the chemical that was extracted from your body. They only know that's it's a stimulant."

"So they told me." He chuckled. "It's a shame we don't have Tsunade on call for us."

Chiriku smiled. "You do catch on quickly, as always."

Asuma stared at him. "Chiriku, I was joking. No one even knows where Tsunade is right now." He paused. _Well, that's not entirely true. _There were rumors, rumors of a healer wandering the fringe towns on the border of the Fire Country, but he'd never pursued them.

"Finding her, however, might prove to be a boon for your line of thought, and this would serve as a low risk mission for you to carry out for the Guardians, and it would give Naruto a chance to expand his view of the world."

Asuma had folded his hands and rested his chin on them. _Another artifact from father's office. _"That's thin, Chiriku. That's very, very thin. Even if I found her, it's very likely that she'd tell me to get lost. From what my father told me, she didn't leave Konoha on the best of terms." _Not as bad as that other bastard, but that's not saying very much. Do we even need the Sannin anymore? _He cleared his throat.

"And are the medics here so inept that they can't figure out what they have on their hands?"

"None of them have experience from the Second Shinobi war, and none of them are as nearly as proficient as Tsunade in any aspect of the medical field."

Asuma sighed. "And I'd have Naruto with me. Are you hoping that a cute five year old can convince her to help us?"

"It's not a thought that crossed my mind, but since you mention it, that might have some merit."

He sighed again, the sound grating on even his own nerves. "I'll... I'll consider it. But it's not something I'm going to rush into. I want at least a month with Naruto to train him uninterrupted. And I'm thinking of calling Jiraiya in to examine his seal and make sure that his chakra control is up to par."

"I also understand that Tsunade is quite proficient with sealing herself."

Asuma blinked. "You're not seriously considering the possibility that she'd agree to teach Naruto anything?"

"Directly, no. But you shouldn't feel as though Jiraiya is the only one who can understand Naruto's seal."

"Probably not, but right now he's in the best position. And my decision to spend time training him still stands."

"As you wish. Seeking her out does provide you with a good opportunity to continue to serve in a relatively low risk capacity."

Asuma rolled his eyes. "Well when you put it that way I may as well take up a few D-rank missions along the way too. Whose garden needs weeding?"

"Asuma." He sounded more exasperated than anything else.

"Right, right. I'm sorry. I'm just tired all over again, I suppose. It seems no matter how much I sleep, I can't rest."

"You're a shinobi. You're not supposed to rest until you can no longer draw breath."

"Hmm." _And Naruto thinks my blade is beautiful._

* * *

><p>Asuma dodged the blow without lifting a foot. "You're overextending yourself, Naruto."<p>

"Hmm?" His son broke his stance and looked at him, confusion relaxing his previously focused features.

"When you punch, you shouldn't extend your entire arm. It wastes movement and leaves you more vulnerable to a counter attack." He went into a fighting stance, the back of his left foot facing the side of his right. He snapped out a few quick blows against the air, following them up with a slow, step by step demonstration.

"The faster your blows, the more impact they'll have. It's called impulse." He paused, Naruto's expression not really indicating anything one way or the other. "Hmm. Naruto, if you were to fall from a tree, would you rather land on the ground, or on your mattress?"

"My mattress." His response was automatic.

"Why?"

He frowned. "It would hurt less."

Asuma smiled. "I know. But do you know why?"

"Well...the mattress is soft, and the ground is hard. When I fall on the mattress I sort of..." He frowned again, moving his open hands away from each other.

Asuma nodded. "You get the general idea. You're right, the mattress is soft. It increases the amount of time that it takes for you to fall. It spreads your fall out, if you want to think of it that way. That's the same reason for padded clothing. It spreads the blows of someone's hands and feet out. So." And Asuma turned and walked to a tree. He formed a fist and landed a few one-knuckled punches against the bark, his hand moving so fast Naruto could only see a blur of motion. His eyes widened when he looked at the tree again, where the bark was deeply cracked in five places.

"That's so cool! Will you teach me how to do that, dad?"

Asuma laughed. "I am. Just be patient." He looked at his handiwork. "That would work better on brick, actually."

"But brick is..." Naruto caught himself before blurting out. He'd been watching his words more carefully recently. "It's hard, but trees don't break when you drop them, I guess." He looked to Asuma, who nodded.

"Brick is brittle. It's not flexible. Take a fresh tree branch and try to break it. You won't be able to do it, even if you're very strong."

"Yeah! I have to pull it and stretch it, and even then it doesn't really break."

"Right. The human body is very elastic. Squishy, I guess you could say. When you hit someone in the stomach, the skin and muscles stretch, and take some of the blow. If someone trips, it's unlikely they'll be severely injured, but drop a brick from the same height..."

"...It'll break." Naruto finished, nodding.

"Mhmm. Now, why don't you try and hit me again?" He got into a fighting stance.

They continued like that for another hour, with Asuma occasionally stopping to correct Naruto's stance and the direction of his blows. He was wasting less energy. He'd stopped extending his elbow fully, and his kicks were made using his knee as a pointer to hit the target. Not that they ever did, though Asuma was surprised that he had to move his arms to defend himself at a few points; Naruto was more agile than he'd given him credit for. By the end of the hour, Naruto was sweating but he looked no worse for wear.

_Hmm. He's going to be a monster when he learns to properly tap and control his chakra. _He waited for some sense of foreboding or even revulsion, but neither came. _That's my son. _He smiled softly, still getting lasting pleasure from the thought.

"That was good." He earned a grin. "But," and that tempered the expression, "you still need to work on your positioning. Try coming at me from behind. Aim for lower points on my body. It's more difficult for me to defend myself from an attack like that. When you're fighting a large opponent, remember that their reach is long, but their recovery is worse than yours."

"All right." Naruto nodded, getting into a stance again.

Asuma raised his hand. "That's enough taijutsu for now. We're going to focus on chakra access and control."

Naruto perked up even more. "Yeah! You'll teach me ninjutsu, right?"

"One step at a time, Naruto. You need to learn to mold and control your chakra before you can so much as bend a blade of grass without using your hand." _Though that's more or less what you'll be doing for a while anyway._

He regarded Naruto for a moment. Chirku had told him that he'd sensed a very brief flash of foreign chakra after he'd passed out and Naruto had started to panic, but it had been snuffed out almost instantly, like a match in a gale. _The seal must have activated. _Naruto apparently had no memory of the incident, something which Asuma found to be a bit too convenient. _I suppose he wasn't called a genius for nothing. _

"You told me you practiced on your own, and you can draw out your chakra at will now, right?"

Naruto nodded, placing his palms together and closing his eyes. His face scrunched around his eyes and nose, and it seemed like he was about to open his mouth and speak, and then...

Asuma felt small prickles on his skin, up and down his neck at first, then on his hands, his arms. Tiny sensations, lighter than insects that slowly spread until his hands tingled. He supposed if he hadn't been concentrating on it, he wouldn't have felt anything, but he was, and it was there._ And to think he's so young and I can feel it coming off of him. _

"Very good. You can draw on you chakra, but that's only part of what you need to be able to do if you want to use ninjutsu."

Naruto opened his eyes and the pinpricks vanished. "Hand seals, right?" His voice was eager.

"Eventually, yes. But hand seals won't do you any good if you can't control your power." He knelt and picked a leaf from the ground.

"Huh?" Naruto regarded him with confusion.

"I want you to try to split this leaf with your chakra."

"What? That's it?" He looked like Asuma had asked him to memorize a stock report for fun.

"If you can master this exercise, your control will be at a level where you can start learning techniques."

Naruto's expression became neutral. He huffed, "Fine." He held out his hand and Asuma gave him the leaf.

"Split the leaf in half, right?"

Asuma nodded. "Using only your chakra." He paused. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Ha." Naruto sat on the grass, looking at the leaf like a dog had just drooled on his hand.

"You should probably concentrate just a little bit."

Naruto huffed again, closing his eyes.

Asuma waited. He didn't feel the prickling, which meant Naruto was trying to draw out a smaller amount than before. _Is he trying to turn it into a specific shape, or is he just focusing on wedging energy in the center and making it expand? _Asuma had himself sliced the leaf cleanly in half with what he'd envisioned to be a knife, but given his affinity, that wasn't surprising. _I wonder..._

"Gah!" Asuma felt the pin pricks before he heard the yell.

Naruto turned around, grinning and rubbing the back of his head. "Does this count?" The leaf lay in shreds all around his hand.

Asuma sighed. "No. I can't say it does."

Naruto rubbed his hand on his pants and picked up another leaf. Drawing a breath, he narrowed his eyes and fell silent again.

Asuma resumed waiting, only to have his thoughts interrupted minutes later after Naruto had managed to make the leaf shrivel in on itself. _Just like my knife. _

Naruto muttered and found another leaf. This time he flattened the leaf against his palm to the point that he had to peel it off his skin. The destruction of foliage went on for ten more leaves, Naruto becoming increasingly irritated until on the tenth time he released his chakra in one burst, making Asuma's face and arms feel as though they'd fallen asleep. Needless to say, the leaf didn't survive the outburst.

"Naruto, what are you thinking about when you're trying to split the leaf?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean are you thinking of a shape? A knife? A fissure down a path?"

Naruto frowned. "Not much, I guess. I just sort of...think of the leaf ripping apart and I try to slowly draw on the chakra."

"Ah. Don't think of it as ripping. Splitting, Naruto. Ripping is more violent, less precise."

"You mean the words have something to do with it?"

"The imagery associated with the words. The visual meaning does, yes." He smiled then. "You like writing, right?"

"You mean characters?" He nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I'm good at that."

"Remind me to get you more pens and better paper. For right now, I want you to think of a short, very thin blade as you focus your chakra. Keep that image in your mind as you draw on it, and push it towards the center of the leaf as slowly as you can while still maintaining control. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course." He found another leaf and resumed his stance of concentration.

Asuma watched with more interest, leaning forward even though he could see fine from his normal vantage point. Minutes passed. Nothing. A breeze picked up, light and warm, but Naruto didn't break his focus. _I wonder if that patience is for his audience, or himself? _

Naruto's hand twitched. Asuma let the motion passed. The twitch came again, more pronounced. Asuma focused on the hand. He thought a minute passed before his whole hand started to tremble. Naruto bit his lip, his brow furrowing even more deeply. He let out a tight, hissing breath, his fingers curling and angling, trembling all the while.

"Naruto..." Asuma's words were cut off by a sharp, short shake of his son's head. If anything his whole body had contorted farther, twisting, tightening, a cord, a tourniquet. The muscles of his body seemed ready to quake collectively when Naruto released a long, strained breath, relaxing by infinitesimal steps. Asuma looked to leaf. It was splitting, an agonizing bifurcation traveling along its stem, moving up, up, up...

"Arg." Naruto grit his teeth and shook his hand before falling back and sprawling onto the grass.

"You had it." Asuma didn't bother keeping the pride from his voice.

"Yeah, but it was so..." He shook his whole body, almost out of disgust.

"It felt like your whole body was about to snap into pieces, right?"

"Yeah? What's that about?"

"Distilling your chakra into so precise a form is extremely difficult, especially for someone your age. I'm surprised you were able to do it, actually."

"What? You mean you thought I'd fail?" He sounded indignant, hurt almost.

"Yes, but only because it's so difficult. I'm not going to give you pushover tasks, but I'm also not going to tell you something is easy when I know it isn't."

"Oh." Naruto still sounded sullen.

_He almost split it. It took a lot out of him, but it was a clean cut. _He had to stop from grinning. _It was barely a shape, not nature, and I'll have to wait a bit to test him, but it will make things much more interesting. _

Asuma ruffled his hair. "Come on, Naru. You should know by now that it's better to work hard at something than just do easy stuff."

"I guess." He looked uncertain then. "But you're proud of me, right dad?"

"Very. And if you keep working hard, in a few weeks, well, we might even start on some seals and basic ninjutsu."

"Yeah!" He pumped his fist before hugging Asuma around the waist. "I'll make you proud."

"You will." Asuma stated it as a fact, a challenge almost. _Just half a month left before Chiriku wants and answer. _He looked over at Nartuo, who looked happily lost in the afterglow of his accomplishments. _I could train him on the road, but we'd be exposed. _He looked around, the mountains a wall of stone and snow and ice. _But then I almost died in my own house surrounded by those I consider my allies. That's a shinobi's life. I'll make sure you can survive that life. _He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, returning the smile he received. _And I'll make you proud to call me your father._


	4. Chapter 4

The face rose from the shadows like that of a bloated corpse from the turgid waters of a lake, pale and cold and unthinking. Where there should have been eyes there were only holes punched through the white exterior, receding like tunnels into what seemed an impossible depth. Its mouth, only a thin, unmoving line, indicated no more life than its hollowed eyes as the face leaned forward, seemingly suspended without a body in the branches.

_Monster. _Naruto's body seized as he glimpsed the face from behind him. He thought he'd cried out but his voice had escaped as only a broken creak. He wanted to turn his head away but the sight held him there, like it held his legs, and he could only make his eyes dart back and forth as if to make the creature think that he hadn't actually seen it peering at him from the tree. _It's...it's..._he swallowed, his mind not processing the scene properly. The light glinted off the face, glaring into his eye. He felt tears start to form as his vision blurred. _If I close my eyes, I don't know what it'll do. _He squeezed the skin around his eyes_. _They watered, and thick droplets rolling down his cheeks. His vision cleared, and the face was gone.

Naruto exhaled. His heart still beat wildly in his chest, and he could feel the dampness under his arms and around his neck. A bird called, launching itself from a branch, causing Naruto to snap from his trance. He broke into a run, the ground soft beneath his feet from the previous night's rain.

_Behind me. What if it's behind me? _He grit his teeth and forced his thoughts to connect with his body, jerking his head around to see only the empty tree. _Good. _He looked in front, his head flicking right then left as he went. _A shinobi is always aware of everything around him. And he probably doesn't just stand there like an idiot when something scares him. _The thought came to him like a bitter taste, causing his face to heat and his stomach to clench. _Stupid._

He reached the house and slowed, placing his palm against the smooth, cool wall. His heart beat faster, but the exertion of his body felt good, refreshing almost, as though he'd worn away the build up of heavy anxiety in his body. _Dad. I'll tell dad. _He moved but stopped. What would he say? That he'd seen a...face in the trees, he'd blinked and it'd vanished? That didn't make sense. _Monster. _The word whispered in his mind, and he shuddered. No. If there was something, something...wrong in the temple, he should tell his father. _A white face. Hollow eyes. Frozen mouth. _It sounded so stupid now that he repeated it back to himself.

Naruto heard voices as he approached the door. His father's and...he frowned in concentration. It was a man's voice. Not Chiriku's, or his father's other teammates. He pushed the door open. If it wasn't any of those then maybe it was someone new. He paused, another unpleasant thought forming in his head. _I'll have to find out then. _

Asuma sat at the table, a wide shallow cup resting between two of his fingers. He nodded and turned to look at Naruto, a smile shaping his features before his face turned serious.

"Naruto, did something happen?" He stood and walked to his son.

_So it's that white haired guy. _He hadn't really given the man much thought when he'd first appeared, bumbling around and shouting his name like was the greatest man alive. Now that Naruto thought about it, he had said something like that. He'd had such a ridiculous expression on his face that Naruto didn't even consider taking him seriously, and his father...

"Naruto?"

"Oh. Uh." He bit his lip. _I saw a monster in the tree. _"I finished my reading." It almost sounded like a question.

Asuma looked surprised. "That's...good. But you don't have your book or map with you. What happened?"

The white haired man looked at Naruto as well, turning in his chair, an impassive expression on his face.

"I, I..." _Why is this so hard? Just pretend it's like one of dad's missions and he has to say what happened._

"I saw something in a tree." _Stupid._

But Asuma didn't seem to think so. His face shifted into an expression that Naruto had to admit frightened him a little. _If it wasn't dad, I'd probably be running from him just like the face._

Asuma knelt down, his features softening into worry. "What did you see, Naruto?"

He swallowed. "Uh, a face. A white face."

Asuma frowned. "A white face? Do you mean a pale face?"

"No. I mean it was white. Like a bowl. And it didn't have eyes. Just black...holes. And it looked like its mouth was painted on."

Now the white haired man stood up. His face looked on the verge of mimicking the one Asuma had had only moments ago.

_Was it actually a monster then? _Naruto felt his heart pick up again.

"Naruto, did this face look like any kind of animal that you've ever seen before?"

He blinked. _Did it? _He couldn't really remember that well. All he saw, surfacing in his memory, were the voids of the eyes, and the still, thin mouth.

"I don't remember." He looked back and forth between the two men, hoping one of them would be able to put his words into something that made sense.

Asuma sighed, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "It's all right, Naruto. What you saw was a shinobi."

_Then..._His eyes widened. _It was just a mask. _He felt his face burn and he looked down. _Stupid. I couldn't even figure that out._

Asuma again seemed to disagree with his opinions.

"Naruto, look at me."

He raised his head and saw his father smiling. _Isn't it bad that your son can't tell a mask from a real face?_

"It's all right that you were frightened. I was scared when I saw my first ANBU without knowing what they were.

"ANBU?" _He was scared of that? _Naruto couldn't picture his father fearing another man. _He's scared when I'm in trouble. He was scared at the hospital, but he's never been scared _of_ someone. Maybe...maybe ninja can learn from being afraid sometimes._

"Naruto." His father's voice drew him back.

"The ANBU are a group of special shinobi from Konoha. Their purpose is to gather information by spying on people and groups of people." He paused, seeming to consider something. He exhaled. "Mainly, though, their job is to kill people."

Naruto stared at him, his voice failing yet again. _So, was he trying to kill me? No. I'd be dead already. _It surprised him how easily he could think that. He knew that sometimes shinobi had to kill people. His father had told him that the first time he'd asked what ninja did. _But who would want to do only that?_

"Then they were here to spy on me?" The second case seemed almost as bad.

Asuma nodded. "So it would seem." He turned. "What do you think, Jiraiya?"

_Jiraiya. That's his name. _

"I haven't heard anything about ANBU being issued to observe Naruto, though I can't say I'm really surprised. The Third is nothing if not cautious."

"You mean it was grandfather?" Naruto knew the word but it didn't mean anything to him; he just pictured an older version of Asuma and kept it in his head whenever...Hiruzen, was mentioned.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Grandfather? He'd love to hear that. As though he needs two boys reminding him that he's old."

Asuma just nodded. "It's possible that he sent someone to watch over Naruto. It's also possible he did it just to keep the council quiet."

Naruto frowned. _Two? _He would have voiced his confusion, but something troubled him more.

"Why would they want to spy on me? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, Naruto. Just remember that sometimes things happen to people, and they can't control how others react to them because of that." His father sounded odd again, like he had right before he'd given Naruto the map of the world, so he could know all the nations and their lands. He'd said, "The borders were carved from blood and with steel." And he'd sounded sad. But now, Naruto couldn't place the second tone. It was different. Almost...nice. He smiled.

"So, there's nothing wrong with me?"

His shook his head. "No." He made a noise in the back of his throat. "Although, it's troubling that a shinobi was able to watch you for so long without either of us knowing."

"We can take precautions against that. There are ways to alert us if his chakra is disturbed by a foreign one."

Asuma nodded. "I'm going to write to my father and ask about this. I don't like the idea that we're being spied on."

"If he didn't tell you about it in his letters, I doubt he'll tell you all the details now."

"He will if I ask him. When he was teaching you, didn't he always tell you the truth if you asked?"

Jiraiya considered the words. "He did, although there's a difference between lying and concealing information."

"Hm."

Naruto was getting frustrated. "But, I still don't understand. What would an ANBU want with me?"

Asuma didn't speak right away. He removed a cigarette from his pack, twirling it between his fingers.

"How much did you read of the book I gave you?"

Naruto frowned before making a face. He didn't know what father really expected of him, giving him that stupid book. He didn't even know half the words in it yet, but that didn't seem to matter. Asuma had given him paper and ink and told him to write down whatever words he didn't know, and he had, filling up ten sheets of paper in the first hour. It was nice, he admitted; some of the characters were challenging enough that he wrote them down several times before he was satisfied with the outcome, and he often times wrote them even more just so he could commit them to memory. He had a suspicion his father didn't really expect him to read and understand the book. He actually expected him to not understand it.

"You should know. I gave you the sheets and just re-read the same few pages." His frown deepened. "I don't like that book."

His father smiled. "It'll be useful. Just trust me on that."

"Hmph."

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "What is this extremely useful book about?"

Asuma turned again. "History."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Trust you to try to cram that down his throat."

"It's something everyone should know, especially a shinobi."

"At five?"

Asuma ignored him. "And the scrolls?"

"I read them all." He paused. "The book didn't say much about the tailed beasts." They'd been much easier than the book; he'd even managed to find a mistake in one of the sentences, and that made him feel far more accomplished than he did now. _Easy things are fine, but difficult things force you to become better. _He wouldn't argue with his father on that point. They'd talked more about chakra and chakra control, at least the first two had. Seeing his progress basically spelled out before him had given rise to another burst of pride. He now regarded the scroll as a kind of marker of what he'd managed to accomplish. The last scroll had been something totally different, something he'd flipped through that book for over an hour to find a few more scraps of information. Tailed beasts. They sounded like something out of mythology. _Beings made of chakra. Towering and powerful, they have the ability to level cities with a flick of their bodies. _

"And do you remember what you read about the Kyuubi?" His father looked at him almost expectantly.

Naruto spoke slowly, as though measuring his steps before a difficult taijutsu exercise.

"Kyuubi no Youko. The most powerful of the them all. It attacked Konoha, but was sealed before it could destroy the village." Naruto brought the characters of the creature's name into his mind, mentally tracing them out in their proper order.

"Mmhm, that's correct." Asuma had stood, picking Naruto up and letting him sit on the table. It was better than standing.

Naruto kicked his legs. "And, I read that the tailed beasts were sealed into people." _They're big, so that means that it's ninjutsu. No. It's called fuuinjutsu. _"They're called... jin..." he paused and frowned. He knew the word in his head, but he couldn't form it out loud quickly. "The jin-chuu-ri-ki, jinchuuriki," Naruto nodded, "are what the people with tailed beast sealed in them are."

His father nodded just as Jiraiya interrupted.

"Asuma, did you want me to give my opinion now, or would you prefer to wait?"

His father's expression became irritated. "You should ask Naruto. He's the one who's going to be examined."

Naruto frowned. _What's dad talking about? _"Dad, is something wrong with me?"

Asuma shook his head, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "No. Jiraiya is just going to examine your chakra system and make sure that it's functioning properly. You read the chakra scrolls, so you know how it looks, in general."

Naruto wasn't very much relieved, but he answered the question anyway. "Yeah. It sort of looks like pipes."

"That's right. So we're going to make sure that the chakra is circulating properly in those pipes."

Naruto felt a twinge of apprehension. "What if something's wrong?" _What if I'll never be able to do any ninjutsu? Maybe that's why I couldn't cut the leaf._

"Even if something's wrong, we'll work out a way to fix it. You don't have to worry about that."

"But you'll tell me right? If something's wrong?"

"Of course. I'd never keep something like that from you."

Naruto's eyes flickered to Jiraiya. He still looked unsure about something. _He probably knows something dad doesn't and he's trying to hide it. Dad wouldn't lie to me. He said so._

"You can't do this?" He eyed Jiraiya. There wasn't anything particularly wrong with him, but he made his father seem uncomfortable at times.

"Jiraiya is much more experienced with this sort of thing than I am. He's quite good at examining chakra flow, and at sealing." His father seemed to place emphasis on the last word.

_What does this have to do with sealing? Jinchuuriki. _He shook his head, looking first to his father, then Jiraiya.

"Are you ready, Naruto?" Jiraiya's voice sounded nice enough.

He swallowed and nodded. "Yeah." His hands gripped the edge of the table in spite of his steady voice.

"Lift up your shirt and lie back."

Naruto hesitated for a moment but eventually pulled up the fabric, the skin on his stomach prickling as it was hit by cool air. He tensed his back as he felt the equally cool surface of the table.

Jiraiya moved to stand over Naruto, looming over him like a pale statue. Naruto swallowed and held his breath in so it wouldn't catch. He kept his eyes fixed on some unobstructed part of the ceiling, then let them dart towards the window, watching the light spread up the wall and across the floor. His fingers scrapped across the wood as Jiraiya's face drew closer. Raising his head slightly, all he could see was the mane of white. He lowered his head and swallowed again.

_It's not so bad. I can deal with this. But what is he looking for on my stomach?_

"Dad, why would someone want to be a jinchuuriki?"

"It's not something people really volunteer for." There was that tone in his father's voice that he couldn't place. _It has something to do with me. Something happened, or I did something and that's why he left Konoha._

"So, they force people to become like that?"

"Asuma, is this the time for this conversation?" Jiraiya didn't lift his head.

"Nothing's going to happen."

_They're talking like I'm not here. _Naruto shifted a bit to make his back more comfortable.

"Naruto, the scrolls I gave you weren't very detailed. That's partially because not much is known about the tailed beasts, but also because most of what we know isn't written down."

Naruto frowned. "Is it because the other villages don't want people to know about their jinchuuriki?"

"Yes, that's what it boils down to."

The words, c_onflicting interests _from the book came back to Naruto in a flash. His response caught in his throat as he felt the tips of Jiraiya's fingers press against the center of his stomach. Asuma put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just relax, Naruto."

"Ok." _Relax. Yeah. Dad would be calm. _

_Conflicting interests. It's like when dad and I can't agree on something. "_Is Konoha better than the other villages?"

Jiraiya stilled for an instant. Naruto thought it was something he'd found, and he looked up to Asuma, who squeezed his shoulder.

"No. I can't say it's better in any way that's provable. All I can say is that I consider Konoha to be the closest thing to a home I have, so I would choose it over any of the other villages."

"So, if you'd been born in Suna, you'd think it was better?"

"Probably. We fought Suna very bitterly in the Second Shinobi War, so many people still hold a grudge, and consider Konoha superior simply on the basis of what they lost. Suna feels the same way about us."

"So they all kill people," Naruto muttered the words, like he was trying to test what they meant to him. _Is that why dad left Konoha?_

Naruto felt something flowing beneath his skin, cool and quick. He squirmed under the feeling, and it vanished as suddenly as it had arrived.

"I can't deny that, Naruto. The Hidden Villages all look after their own interests, and often times that means killing people, even if it's not out in the open. Most of the time, a shinobi will be given a task that's less than pleasant."

"And...you've done things like that, right?" He knew the answer, but he wanted it voiced.

"I have. It's part of what being a shinobi means."

_What being a..._His father's face, pale and sweaty, his eyes have open and like glass. He wasn't breathing. He didn't move, he...Naruto's breath caught sharply. He didn't cry. For the first time since that event, its memory didn't reduce him to tears.

"And that's why someone tried to, to kill you, right?" He kept his voice steady, even though he knew his mouth trembled.

Asuma cleared his throat. "Yes. There are other shinobi, who work for groups that oppose the Fire Country, not just Konoha, and they conduct the same kinds of hidden missions that we do."

"I wouldn't quite put it that way." Jiraiya's voice came out low and quiet.

"In the end people still die. More lives might be saved, but that intermediate step is almost always unavoidable."

"And that's the point." Jiraiya moved away from Naruto's stomach, motioning him to sit up. He did so and pulled his shirt down, rubbing his hand along his stomach to warm it up. He turned to his father. His expression was calm, bored almost, the unlit cigarette between his teeth as a kind of accent to his outlook. "Maybe, but Konoha still has blood on its hands, just like every other Hidden Village. It's better to realize that sooner rather than later."

Jiraiya grunted. "Just make sure you don't paint the Leaf out to be worse than it actually is."

"Whether or not the Leaf warrants my opinion of it is up to Naruto to decide. And he will, eventually."

_They're still talking like I'm not here. _Naruto resisted the urge to pout.

"That's another reason the jinchuuriki are kept under scrutiny. A Hidden Village with a tailed beast is less likely to be attacked."

"So it's like a protector?"

Asuma sighed. "I can't really say that's true. It's a threat. Nothing more. If that threat saves lives, then it's effective."

Recalling his father's fearsome expression, Naruot could understand the effectiveness of using fear. _But then they just choose someone so they can be stronger. Is it really to protect people? _It seemed selfish, but if it worked like his father had said...

Jiraiya interrupted again, clearing his throat and grabbing Naruto's attention. "Your chakra system is fine, if a bit...constricted." He seemed unsatisfied with his ability to describe his findings.

_It's not like I wouldn't be able to understand it. _"You mean like a spring?" He recalled his father's demonstration of compressing and relaxing the winding metal using his chakra alone.

Jiraiya paused, seemingly surprised. "Yes. You could think of it like that. You have a large amount of chakra for someone your age, and as you grow, your chakra system grows with you. You can picture your main chakra coil as a spring." He nodded, as though tucking the analogy away for further use.

Asuma stepped next to him. "And you remember what happens when a spring is very stiff, right?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yeah. It's hard to stretch and push down on." Though his father didn't seem to have much trouble.

Asuma nodded. "Even though your chakra coils are large for someone your age, the amount of chakra you have access to means that they become very densely packed. It's difficult for the coils to expand or contract, and for your chakra to flow as effectively."

"Does that mean I won't be able to finish the leaf exercise?" _If something happened, dad said he could fix it._

"You'll be able to, it will just take more time."

Naruto breathed out, his body relaxing again. He could handle hard work.

"How far has he gotten in slicing the leaf?" Jiraiya sounded interested for the first time.

"He can collapse his chakra into the shape of a small blade. He can't maintain it for very long, but he's managed to make a clean, deep cut about a third of the way up the stem."

Jiraiya nodded. "So you can move it well enough without its form blurring or the edge becoming distorted." He seemed to speak past Naruto.

_No wonder dad doesn't like this guy hanging around._

He crossed his arms. "I'm bringing this up before it's relevant, but have you tested Naruto for nature affinities?"

"You mean I could have one already?" He turned to his father, hoping for confirmation. He received only a thoughtful look.

Jiraiya conceded. "Most people have some kind of affinity, though it's difficult to master and doesn't usually show up until later on."

"Do you have one, dad?"

"Wind and fire."

"You can have _two_?" The prospects were sounding better and better.

"In theory, you can develop proficiency in all five, but that's only in theory, and it takes years of practice, decades sometimes, just to master one. It's faster if you have an affinity, but it's by no means easy."

"Can you test me now?"

Asuma glanced at Jiraiya, but the look on the man's face didn't reveal his opinion one way or the other. Naruto kept looking between the two of them, his feet kicking impatiently. _Come on dad. Please say yes._

"After you've masted the leaf exercise."

"Oh." Naruto's mood dropped a little, but he was still excited. _I'll do it. Then I can move on to real stuff._

Naruto decided his father must have been a mind reader when he spoke. "Don't rush through your chakra control exercises, Naruto. Doing that is like trying to run before you can stand."

Jiraiya added his agreement. "There are no shortcuts, kid."

Naruto pouted at the diminutive address. _Not even dad calls me that._

"But you said it would be more difficult for me since my chakra coils are compressed. Do you know how much longer?"

"You're close to mastering the exercise, Naruto. In another few weeks, you should have more than enough control over your chakra to start learning ninjutsu.

That was the magic word for Naruto, and he smiled brightly. _If I learn ninjutsu, I can call myself a shinobi, and I'll be able to help dad. _He stopped, looking at his father. _But he doesn't seem to want to go back to Konoha that badly. What will I do once he's finished here? _He'd never thought much about why he wanted to master ninjutsu and taijutsu. If he did, he'd...

"Dad, what if I don't want to do missions after I learn ninjutsu? What if I just want to...learn it?"

"For the sake of it?" He looked to Jiraiya. "He might be taking a leaf out of your book."

"I'm flattered."

Naruto fidgeted. "Well, I guess. I mean, I want to know it. I want to be able to control my chakra and, and protect myself." _Yeah. _He couldn't let his father do that forever. He couldn't always just run every time he saw something like an ANBU.

To his relief, Asuma seemed pleased with his line of thought. "You don't have to make any decision about what you want to do with your skills now, Naruto." He paused. "Just don't forgot that you're affiliation with Konoha means that it's the village which will most easily accept you."

Naruto nodded. _If it's dad's home, then I guess it also counts as mine. _"What's our clan symbol?"

Asuma looked surprised.

"Haven't I ever shown that to you before?"

"No."

"Hm. I'll have to go dig it out of my room then." He stood and walked from the room, leaving Naruto and Jiraiya alone. He kicked his legs, looking at the floor. After deciding on this thoughts, he looked up.

"What's so bad about the jinchuuriki?" Dad had told him never to let the conversation go into what Naruto thought of as a 'fidgeting' silence.

Jiraiya looked surprised. "Nothing. I never said anything against them." Now he looked uncomfortable.

"But you didn't want my dad talking to them about me, or at least you didn't like it when he said anything about them to me."

The man paused and seemed to consider his situation. "Your father seems to be set on telling you something, or at least on having you reach a conclusion. That's not something I'm in a position to do on my own, since you're not my son." His frown deepened as he said the last words.

_Dad wants me to know something? About the jinchuuriki...They can be sealed into people. The Hidden Villages use them to stop fighting. Jiraiya is a seal expert..._Naruto felt a slow sensation of cold move up from his stomach. _No. Dad hasn't said anything like that. _He bit his lip and started kicking again, not noticing that Jiraiya had moved closer to him.

"Naruto. Are you all right?" He felt a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't like his father's; there was something different about it. Not just the size, but the pressure, the heat. He didn't back away from it, but it didn't really do much to stop the feeling of cold spreading along his skin.

"I...I'm not sure."

"Naruto." And now he was facing Jiraiya, his face marked with concern and sympathy and... "No matter what you're thinking, or what conclusion you come to..." he exhaled deeply. "Trust your father."

Naruto nodded, his head moving as a reaction to the words. "And you're good at seals." He threw the statement out, not really expecting an answer.

"I am." There was the concern in his voice again.

_They were _sealed. _Like the stuff put into scrolls. _He didn't know anything else about sealing. He'd meant to ask, to ask his father. _Dad wouldn't, he wouldn't lie. _But he hadn't said anything at all; Naruto hadn't even asked. _He's said lots of stuff. He wants me to know. _Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at the empty frame that his father filled moments later. His mouth quirked up and then back down a second later. _He...he_ wants _me to know. _Naruto wiped the tear from his eye before it could even fall. He smiled at his father, but he didn't think he could have explained why.

"Jiraiya, what did..."

"He's figuring out what you wanted him to know."

"I can look at the seal now, dad." _Seal. Maybe they call it that for a reason. _He felt a numbness around his hands, as though they weren't really there. His smile had dwindled, but he didn't think he looked troubled. He just looked...normal.

Asuma didn't move to give him the cloth.

"Dad, can I please see it." He held his hands out. He half hoped his father would just embrace him, but he wanted to clutch the symbol just as badly. _He trusts me with this too._

Asuma obliged both his wishes. He placed his arm around his shoulders and drew him closer, the cloth spread out in the other hand.

Naruto leaned forward to get a better look. The symbol appeared to be three crescents that overlapped near their tips. A half circle arose from the point of each intersection. Naruto was reminded of a sun rising over the horizon. He traced each moon with a finger. _So this is the sign of my family. My dad's clan. My clan. _He smiled, a small feeling of warmth battling against the cold spreading in him. _He trusts me with this. _

"Dad." His voice came out lower than he intended. "It's me, isn't?" _Monster. _He saw the mask, white and cold, flash in the sun, the thin line of its mouth a line of red. A fox mask. It was clear in his mind.

And his father pulled him to his body. He felt the warmth and he could...he knew that the cloth with the symbol was still behind him, his father's hand clutching it. _That's mine too. _He closed his eyes and opened them again to see if his vision would blur, but it stayed steady. _Monster. _It came as whisper now; he could still make the mask out. _He didn't tell me. He didn't tell me the truth. No. He never lied. He thought I could do it myself. _Naruto closed his eyes again and drew the symbol to his mind. _That's mine. He trusts me with it. _

"Dad." He felt his body pressed tighter.

_"_Thank you."_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Asuma leaned back, taking a long, slow drag on his cigarette, expelling a wide stream of smoke through his mouth and nostrils. The time it took him to inhale and release the smoke gave the fog of debris a kind of weight that it normally would have lacked, and when he saw the tiny, glowing embers of tobacco dancing in the haze, he could almost claim that he was a creator of a small, self-contained world.

_Hmph. That's poetic, isn't it?_

In truth, he hadn't smoked in over a month, and taking the time and effort to convince himself of its necessity on an arbitrary evening gave him a sense of leisure that he'd never previously felt from the moment he'd donned his forehead protector. _And apparently taking it off doesn't actually remove its weight. _Now...he blew more smoke. His cigarettes were dry and heavily compacted, giving them their unique aroma and tendency to burn rapidly. If he'd wanted to, he could have ignited the cloud of particles in a flash of heat and light, creating a nice distraction.

He looked at the letter he'd set next to him. A distraction would be nice right now. Depending on the answer he received, his life would get more complicated. Or less, if he was to believe Chiriku. Wandering around Fire Country with Naruto, trying to find someone whose whereabouts were tied up only in rumors and his own instinct would qualify as a waste of time in the best of times, and potentially a critical misstep now. _But he could use the exposure. And if we do find her, she might be a more reliable seal instructor than Jiraiya. _

Reducing the cigarette to a nub with one last drag, Asuma picked up the letter, the seal breaking as soon as his fingers touched it.

_My son,_

_I'm happy to know that you're doing well, particularly after the shattered shuriken incident. I admit, your last letter left me in a somewhat difficult situation. While your suspicions regarding the reasons for placing surveillance on the boy are mostly correct, you should know that I can't reveal the identity of the operatives. Rest assured, this is being done with my knowledge and direction, and there is no third party involved. I'm sorry for being sparse in this response, but I can assure you that I'll be sending more information through a very reliable source. I hope that you and your son are doing well, and that you'll keep me informed of any more developments._

_With love and regards,_

_Your father_

Asuma exhaled sharply as soon as he'd finished reading the letter, sparks coming dangerously close to forming and settling on the paper. He restrained the sharp spike of his chakra just in time. _Trust the Third to be cautious. That's who's speaking in this letter. _He folded the paper and set it aside. Operatives. So there was more than one. _Is he doing it just to keep those two quiet, or is he just as concerned? You won't be able to brush this aside if it becomes too inconvenient. _He bit down on the stub between his teeth, his jaw tensing unpleasantly. Then he thought of Naruto wandering around with the black shirt and the white Sarutobi crest on the back, and he relaxed, smiling. Naruto had insisted on being allowed to do it himself, and Asuma had obliged, giving him the paper and ink. He'd drawn the symbol with the same skill and care that he wrote his characters. _He has an unnatural amount of manual dexterity. _Asuma examined his own large hands for a moment. He'd worked hard to train himself to the point where he could handle small objects with precision, and make his writing legible. _One less thing for him to worry about. _

Leaning back again, Asuma inhaled the cool air. He could still make out the lingering scent of his tobacco, and although most anyone else would find it unpleasant, the scent clung to the memories of his fondest evenings. _My first success with fire release. _Smoke mingled with burnt pine. He inhaled again. There was the pine smell, but it was fresh and clean, cool like the air. _My first kiss. _And she hadn't liked the taste of his mouth, so she'd told him he had to stop smoking whenever he wanted to kiss him. She'd liked the smell on his clothing though. She'd smelled like lilac. Her mother grew them. And she'd liked the smell of him in that moment in his training regiment, when the motions had started to exert his body. Light sweat in his hair. She'd liked his hair. Her hands in his hair, rubbing against his scalp, her mouth against his, her...

He shook his head. _There's no point in wallowing in that now. _He sighed. _And you're right in front of your house to boot. Naruto never even noticed that he doesn't have a mother. Does he realize he had one? _The thought seemed so odd to him. A man and a woman. _It's axiomatic. But to him. I'm enough. What does he think when he sees a woman in the street? _But then, there were no other children around the temple, so any woman he saw would just be another person, like him, the differences purely physical. If they traveled, Naruto would see other children, children with families, with mothers and fathers, and he'd inevitably ask the question. _But he won't be able to miss something he never had. My own mother..._Asuma paused. He didn't really have a clear recollection of his mother. She was there, of course, plainly tangible in his memory, but her personality was almost an overlay of his father's, something which was at once down to earth and yet infinitely distant with a sense of responsibility, whether contrived or otherwise. _Did I even take the time to collect my closest memories of her on that day? No, I went straight to Naruto, and the moment I saw him, so small and lost to the world, I didn't even think of the others that had died. I went to the funeral. I stood next to my father. I set flowers on the stone. _

Asuma sat with his arms relaxed at his sides, taking in the sound, the smell, the feel of the evening while he thought. He'd felt...he felt...nothing, nothing closely resembling what he _should _have felt. _But what should I have felt? _When children lost their parents, they were supposed to break down, to fall to their knees and weep and feel like an empty vessel. Kakashi had never spoken of what he'd felt when he'd found his father's body. Asuma could no more picture the man breaking down and weeping than he could force himself into a mold of expected behavior. Minato's death had weighed more heavily on him that day.

He sighed. There was an old and now obscure pocket of philosophy in Wind Country which viewed bloodline connections as false paths that a person had to bypass in order to find their true course in life. My Found Son. He frowned. That translation wasn't very good, but then he'd never bothered to learn the dialects from that time and region very well. _It's just the opposite of the Fire Sage's philosophy of an entangled, multiplied universe. _There was no escaping a connection in that view. _If Minato could see me raising his son now, would he be relieved, or some dual combination of that and a sharp jealousy? _

Asuma stood abruptly. He'd need alcohol and more cigarettes if he wanted to continue this train of thought, and he wasn't in the mood for the former, and wanted to keep cutting back on the latter. He picked up the letter and held it up to the moonlight. He didn't think his father would use such an obvious technique for embedding hidden information, if he'd bother to do it at all. _A very reliable source. _Now he wondered how Jiraiya would feel about being made a messenger boy by his former sensei. _Not that he has much of a choice. _The thought amused him enough that he entered the house with a small smile on his face, which widened as he remembered the man's specialty in subterfuge. In a few days, he wouldn't have to worry about ANBU looking over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Naruto took the slip of paper into his hands eagerly, spreading it out on the grass in front of him and glancing back to his father for a brief nod of approval before he started his work. He dipped the brush into the well, glossy black droplets staining the blades as he moved to write.<p>

First he drew the symbol for fire, right in the center. _Then the circle...but...the square would work better first. Oh. Right, it doesn't matter before I pump in the chakra. _He drew the square before inscribing the circle in it. _That'll make it nice and big. _Next came the corners. He placed diminutive fire symbols at all four, connecting opposite pairs with a line. _Now it'll be fast, but I don't want it too..._He paused, biting his lip. _Oh. _He smiled. _Earth isn't the opposite of fire, but if it won't make fire... travel __easily. _He looked trouble again. _Dad said heat was...ther...thermal. No, that's just another word for the same thing. And plain dirt was an..._He couldn't recall the word, but settled for connecting the smaller fire symbols to the square with elongated characters for earth. _And the short lines through it won't make it burn too slowly. _He held up the finished piece for his father to see, a grin appearing on his face.

"I'm finished, Dad."

Asuma leaned in to look at it. He was silent for several seconds before nodding. "It looks good." He ran his thumb across his chin. Naruto made a face. _Dad's face is getting harrier every day. _He quickly forgot his dislike of facial hair and stood up.

"Can we test it now?"

Asuma smiled. "Sure. But, you know, it'll be a bit difficult to use without an ignition sign."

"Huh?" Naruto paused in his steps, looking down at his work. "Oh." He smacked his forehead. "Right." He ran back to his brush and ink. Making sure the top portion was dry, he turned it over and wrote a large earth character on the back, connecting it to the four corners.

"Ok. _Now _it's ready."

Asuma merely nodded, handing his son a kunai and some string. Naruto tied the paper to the kunai and held it in front of him with both hands, his eyes narrowing in concentration as he drew on his chakra. _It's best if...right from the center...the fire is touching everything, just like it should...all the energy will be split up and go to the four small fires..._He examined his handiwork one last time before stepping back, making sure Asuma was next to him as he raised his hand to aim. The wind died down and the kunai flew, the note furling as it flew along its short trajectory.

He heard the sound of metal sinking into the ground and held his breath. The paper fell to the side of the blade, listless. _Come on...work. _A breeze rose and the tag lifted, like a miniature kite and then...He heard the hissing, like water vaporizing on a hot surface. The corners ignited, the paper curling and shriveling, leaving gray ash until the fire enveloped the center and Naruto squinted as the air ignited in a globe, the clap of air making him wince in spite of his elation. _Too bright and noisy but who cares? _

He turned to Asuma, jumping happily. " I made it work in one try! My first seal and it worked!"

"Very good, Naruto. Though, that wasn't your first seal."

"Hm?" Naruto calmed down for long enough to get his answer. "When did I make a seal before?"

"Just look at the back of your shirt."

"You mean, the clan symbol?" _I poured my chakra into the drawing, sure, but that's a seal?_

"If it's a seal, then what does it do?"

Asuma smiled. "Well, the obvious thing is that it makes a white mark in the black cloth. There are other things, but you'll have to figure them out for yourself."

Naruto nodded. "I will. How well did I do with the explosion?"

"Well, since the only instructions I gave you were "make the paper blow up," you did very well. What made you use the earth symbols?"

"You said that earth is an..." He searched for the word again.

"Insulator," Asuma supplied. "Heat can flow just like electricity, and can also be impeded. Metals thought, depending on the type, can be good thermal and electric conductors." His father looked thoughtful. "Well, I think you have have enough to work on right now."

"Hm? There's something else I can learn?" He momentarily forgot about the singed ground.

Asuma rubbed his chin again. "There is, but it's a difficult subject, and it would take a great deal of your time. Once you've made more progress with sealing. And we still need to test you for elemental affinity."

That diverted Naruto's attention again. "Right after the leaf exercise, right?" _If I can make that explosion, why can't I cut a stupid leaf?_

"That's what I promised." Asuma looked to where he'd thrown the kunai. "It was a good first attempt. Nice and bright, and not so big that you might have been caught up in it. It would have knocked back and injured anyone caught in the radius." He thought for a moment. "What made you put the smaller fire symbols at the corners?"

It seemed obvious to Naruto, but he explained anyway. "I didn't want it to burn through and activate the center too quickly, so I made smaller fires at the corners. I put them at all of them so it wouldn't be too slow."

Asuma nodded. "I figured that much, but were you visualizing anything when you drew the characters."

"Yeah. I can always see something when I think of a character; I usually think of things in terms of their characters." _Like the Kyuubi. Nine and power look kind of similar. How does that work? _"And I can just...tell the right way to make the chakra flow in the drawing by looking at it and pushing up against it with my energy." It sounded weird, but there it was.

Asuma smiled. "That's very good, Naruto. I think you have the potential to become an excellent seal master."

Naruto stared. He hadn't been expecting _that. _He'd made the tag work and all, but as he turned to look at its effects, he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't as large as it should have been. He felt his face heat a little, and he smiled in spite of his own critique. _Dad thinks I can do even better._

"What I'm most curious about is what made you draw the square outside the circle."

Naruto shrugged. "I guess I just wanted something to connect everything to. A square seemed better than a circle since explosions are..." He drew his hands apart.

"Right. They're radial. Now, the square you drew is called the matrix of the seal. It provides contact to multiple elements of the diagram. In simple seals like explosive tags, there's only one matrix, but in more complicated seals, there are usually multiple matrices, some that are even compressed into each other."

"So, like in my seal?" He placed a hand over his stomach. He still had trouble believing that there was something so powerful locked inside him. _And I never even knew it was there. The Yondaime must have really been a seal genius. _

"Your seal is heavily compressed. I only know a little bit about it, even with the extra training I received. It's actually two seals combined into one, overlapping to make a reinforcement."

Naruto nodded slowly. _One over the other. So if I take my hands and put them over each other..._

"Your hands make a good analogy, hm?" Asuma grinned.

Naruto frowned. "How do you always know when I'm thinking something like that?" It really wasn't fair that his father was practically a mind reader sometimes.

Asuma laughed. "I could be rubbing off on you. Or it could be the other way around?"

_Like I could ever influence dad. _"How would I learn more about my seal?"

"Jiraiya knows the most at this point. He has the seal key, and he has the greatest base of knowledge to draw on."

"Then I'd have to talk to him about it." He said it more to himself, and didn't bother to keep the reservation out of his voice.

Asuma cleared his throat. He looked preoccupied again, and Naruto knew by now that meant something important was going through his mind.

"Naruto, how would you feel about leaving the temple for a while?"

_Leave? _He looked around reflexively. From where he stood he could see the mountains, the forests. The air always felt cool and fresh, and he'd never known any other home. But...if he was with his father, would it matter? _Dad's home is Konoha, but he's happy here. _

"Where would we go?"

"We'd be looking for someone. Depending on where she is, we could travel all across Fire Country."

Naruto felt a spark of excitement. _All over that map. _They could actually go along the mountain paths, to the coast. He'd never seen the ocean. And he could see other people. Other shinobi. Maybe they could even see Konoha.

"Who are we looking for?"

"Someone named Tsunade. She's one of the sannin, like Jiraiya, though she's an expert in medical jutsu and combat."

"So she knows a lot about taijutsu?" _Maybe she'd teach me something. _

"She's reputed to be unmatched in hand to hand combat. And according to what I've heard, she's quite proficient in sealing as well."

That was enough to sell Naruto on the idea. "When we find her, do you think she'll teach me?"

Asuma smiled. "I knew that'd be enough to get your attention. If we do find her, and there's not guarantee we will, we'll have to try and convince her to even hear us out. She hasn't had any dealings with Konoha shinobi in years."

Naruto wasn't deterred. "But I'm not a Konoha shinobi. I just wanna learn stuff. Why would she say no to that?"

"Most likely she'll view you as an extension from me. Since you're my son, and I'm in turn the Hokage's son, and a member of the Guardian Ninja, convincing her that we're not there to pressure her into aiding Konoha won't be easy."

"You always say easy things aren't worth doing."

Asuma laughed. "I suppose I do." He placed his hands in his pockets and looked to the sky. "Since you don't seem unhappy about the idea, we can be packed and ready to leave as soon as Jiraiya arrives and takes care of a few things."

Naruto frowned. "What kind of things?"

"ANBU, for one."

"Oh." Naruto still hadn't forgiven himself for his bout of fear and inability to tell a shinobi from the embellishments of his imagination. "You mean he's going to make it so that they won't be able to find us?"

"Not quite. But he'll make sure that we're not followed after we leave."

Naruto walked closer to his father before stopping. "Dad, how do you know we're not being watched right now?"

Asuma smirked. "Give your father some credit. Why do you think I chose such a remote training ground?"

Naruto looked around. There weren't any trees or other hiding places close enough for someone to hear what they'd be saying, and the whole area was flat enough that they'd be able to see someone approaching from a long way off.

"And do you see those signs on the ground?"

Naruto nodded.

"They're silencing seals. I think I told you how sound moves through the air?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the seals cause a thin wall of air to vibrate just in a way that cancels out the vibrations from your voice."

"But everyone has a different voice. How will you make sure that the seals will cancel out the sound of your voice?"

"There's a range of the human voice. You can attune the seal to that range, and over a certain distance, the vibrations from your voice spread out in the same way regardless. The most anyone would be able to hear would be something like static from a radio."

"I guess I understand. Is this like what you wanted to teach me before?"

"Hmm. Well, you could say that the flow of heat in a metal is caused by vibrations too, but the structure that's vibrating isn't the same, and electrical flow is caused by a different mechanism."

Naruto took another look at the silencing seals. "I guess I should have known you'd have thought of something."

"Don't sound so unsure about that." Asuma actually managed to come across as offended, but the effect was ruined by his smile.

Naruto imitated his father's posture of placing his hands in his pockets. He did that often, and he always looked so...relaxed when he did it, even if there was something troubling him. Naruto wondered if he looked like that.

"Is Jiraiya going to be here today?"

"Mmm. He's already arrived, actually."

"How do you..." He caught himself. "A seal, right?"

"My son is fast to pick things up."

Naruto huffed. "Is this like when you waved all those scrolls about tailed beasts in front of me and wanted me to figure it out for myself?"

Asuma paused. "Not really. I'm just using these seals because they're useful. The one that let me know Jiraiya was here is a simple one that triggers when his chakra signature is close enough." He smiled again. "But at least you're motivated now."

"You'd better teach me those seals. If I can show that Tsunade person I know some things, she'll probably want to teach me." _And I won't be completely useless on the road._

"One thing at at time, Naruto."

Yeah, I know. Are we going to go anywhere near Konoha?"

"No, not yet. I don't have any business there now, and if we stop, I might get tangled up in things I'd rather avoid."

Naruto just nodded. If his father's reasons affected him somehow, he would have said so. He instead focused on how me might be able to get Jiraiya to tell him more about his seal without actually asking outright. He'd left shortly after the examination, and Naruto thought he looked uncomfortable in the presence of him and his father. _Dad said he was the Yondaime's student, so maybe he feels guilty that he couldn't save him. Or maybe he thinks I'm to blame. _But he'd never shown any hostility towards Naruto, just a kind of caution that didn't seem to have any precursor except for the danger of what his seal held back. _But nothing has ever even happened with the Kyuubi. He said the seal was fine. _

He sighed, low so that his father wouldn't hear and become concerned.

"Naruto."

_So much for that. _But he looked up and saw the source of his father's interruption, his face morphing from surprise to..._I really don't like it when he has that smile on his face._

"Well, I have to say it's impressive that you were able to use that trigger seal on me before I noticed it. My instruction didn't go to waste, I see."

_If he's coming with us..._He stopped and stared. _Is that a giant frog next to him?_

"Is that frog real?" He pointed without bothering to wait for his father to finish talking.

Jiraiya's smile fell. "It's a toad, you ignorant kid." He turned to Asuma. "What have you been teaching him?"

Asuma hadn't taken his hands out of his pockets. "How to blow up loud, ostentatious objects."

"Oh so you've started him on sealing, eh?"

"He made a tag explode."

" And he managed an explosive tag without any prior knowledge or experience." He smiled at Naruto. "That's pretty impressive, even to someone like me."

_Hmph. This coming from a guy who plays with frogs._

"Jiraiya. It's cool around here, so if you don't need me for anything else, I'm going to get back."

"It talked!" Naruto couldn't help but jump back a little as the amphibian voiced its discomfort.

Jiraiya laughed and Naruto glared at him. _Stupid old man. _Even his father looked a little amused. The toad just blinked at him.

"You keep strange company now, Jiraiya. Very strange company."

Jiraiya waved his hand. "Go then. I need to do some scouting afterward anyway, and you're not exactly inconspicuous outside of a forest."

The creature made what Naruto thought was a sound of irritation before turning and hopping towards the trees.

Naruto stared after it. "How will it get over the wall?"

"Don't worry about him. He knows how get around."

"Him? You can tell?"

Jiraiya frowned. "Of course I can tell. Asuma, there's something seriously wrong with the boy if he can't tell male from female."

"It's a frog," Naruto protested.

"Toad. Toad. Not frog. Frogs need to stay in water or they'll desiccate. Toads can move around outside of water."

"Whatever." Naruto stepped forward and looked around, as though worried that he might be accosted by some other talking animal.

"So my father finally got around to sending you here."

"Yes, and he was fairly pushy about it, all things considered. At least he told me he sent the ANBU."

"His letter said that much. He also mentioned you knew a few specifics that he couldn't mention."

Naruto's interest peaked as Jiraiya nodded.

"That can wait until we're indoors. I've taken a few precautions against eavesdropping while you were off with Naruto."

They walked the rest of the way without saying anything Naruto found interesting. Mostly his father asked about people in Konoha he'd never heard about, and Jiraiya's answer didn't seem out of the ordinary, so he took that to mean that things were fine.

Coming upon the house, Naruto tried to find signs of Jiraiya's apparent precautions, but the walls and ground looked as ordinary as they always had. As usual, they entered the kitchen to have their discussion.

"Well," Jiraiya sat down without any poise. "I can tell you that your father is liking being reinstated in office less and less with each passing month."

"Don't tell me that's all the information you have?"

"Things with Suna are becoming less stable. They think we're conspiring against them, since they're still at a military disadvantage."

"They've always been at a military disadvantage. That's why they became so skilled at developing poisons."

_Poisons, now that sounds interesting. _Naruto wanted to stop them and ask, but he resisted the urge.

"And what's Suna's accusation against us this time?"

"They seem to think we're going to use Naruto as a weapon against them."

"What?" He couldn't keep his silence now. "Why would they think that? I thought Konoha didn't want any more wars."

"They don't, but remember I told you part of what keeps the balance is the threat of using jinchuuriki in battle." Asuma grimaced. "I guess my little ruse went a bit far."

"It's not really that. It works on the populace. The problem is that their jinchuuriki is apparently unstable, to say the least, and they're worried it will put them at a disadvantage."

Asuma frowned. "Unstable how?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't managed to dig that far. All I can say is that they don't know whether they can guarantee cooperation out of whoever the tailed beast has been sealed into, if things come down to combat."

_So my seal could start getting unstable too. And if that happened_ _Kyuubi would kill whoever was around me. _He looked to Jiraiya. _But he said everything with the seal was fine, and he seems to know what he's talking about._

"Don't worry, Naruto. You're in very good shape, mentally and physically, and your seal was designed by one of the best masters Konoha has ever produced."

_If dad says so..._

"That's why the ANBU were here, I assume. To make sure that Suna wouldn't try anything with Naruto."

Jiraiya nodded. "When you delivered your report to the Daimyo regarding your suspicions about Suna's involvement, things seemed to fall together."

"But do they know that Naruto is here?"

"Not from what we've been able to gather. It seems the incident involving information transfer was separate from that involving their jinchuuriki."

"Hm. So are we still going to be under surveillance?"

"Your father seemed to indicated that he wanted to err for caution."

"He would." Asuma smiled, and Naruto was left confused.

"So they wanted to make sure that I wouldn't be taken by Suna? Or did they think that I wasn't...stable?"

"They claim it was for the first reason, but they probably used the time to convince themselves that you weren't a threat."

_And I haven't even done anything to anyone. Weird people._

Asuma was twirling his cigarette again. Naruto hadn't seen him smoke one, just hold them like they comforted him somehow.

"Jiraiya, how would you feel about helping me out with a little ruse?"

"Oh? My specialty is it? I'm listening."

"Naruto and I are going on a little reconnaissance mission, and I'd like to convince whatever ANBU might still be wandering around that we're still here after we've gone."

"That's definitely doable. And what kind of reconnaissance mission do you need a five year old to complete?"

"I'm going to try and find Tsunade."

Whatever Jiraiya was expecting, it wasn't that, because he was struck silent before speaking. "Tsunade? Why would you want to find her? Is someone close to you dying?"

"Not quite. I'm interested in finding out where a precisely diluted stimulant might have come from, and what kind of skill you might need to do that. Also." He nodded to Naruto, who took it as a signal to stand at excited attention. "I'm hoping she'll be able to teach Naruto a thing or two."

"I'm going to skip over what might be wrong with that sentiment for the time being. I don't know where she might be. I have a few theories, some intuition, but then if you'd asked me if she'd have up and left Konoha with barely a notice, I'd have bet all my money on no." He smirked. "Though playing with her, I probably still would have won."

"Any information would be useful."

"Well, I'd start by looking in small, backwater places. She always had a penchant for helping obscure people in obscure places. And I'd also keep track of who goes to gambling houses. She's legendary in that circle."

"I'd heard that she liked to bet."

"And lose. She's known as a legendary sucker, though unless you want your jaw rearranged I wouldn't say that in front of her."

Naruto frowned. _She sounds weird._

"I'll keep that in mind, if I ever actually find her."

"What exactly made you decide to do this?"

"It wasn't my idea. Chiriku suggested that I could turn it into a mission to test my theory on Suna. Since that's already been done, more or less, I don't have much left to do in that area. But, I'm still curious as to where that poison came from, and I think Naruto could really benefit from traveling around a little."

"And I could learn a lot of stuff." He felt that that needed to be emphasized.

"Don't get your hopes up for having Tsunade as a teacher, kid. She's standoffish even in the best of moods, and doesn't have much patience for those who can't keep up with her expectations, which are intentionally ridiculous."

"I can do it." Naruto held his head high.

"Hmph. If you say so. How much progress has he made since I was last here anyway?"

"His taijutsu has improved markedly. He knows how to conserve his energy, and deliver well placed kicks and punches to sensitive areas of the body. His accuracy with kunai and shuriken is also excellent, even if his range still needs some work. I already mentioned I started him on sealing, and I planned on hitting you up for some reading on that before we left. As for his chakra control, he got over three quarters of the way up the leaf before the chakra blade collapsed. He should have that done within the next few days, and then I'll have my work cut out for me."

_When dad puts it like that, the last few months seem really small._ He wouldn't let himself be discouraged.

"And what's your opinion on his sealing ability?"

"Well, you're the expert, but from what I've seen." He looked at Naruto, and it seemed like he was silently saying 'don't let his go to your head.' Naruto felt that spark of excitement in him again. "With proper training, he might well join the list of Kohoha's other seal masters by the time he's in his twenties. You've seen his calligraphy. That's a first sign. And he has an intuition with the chakra flow in diagrams that's usually only present after some experience. It's not perfect, but the potential is there."

Naruto just grinned, struggling not to burst out and jump on his father. _Stay still._ _Show him that you're not like the frog guy._

"Well, that's not too surprising. And Tsunade is skilled, but..." He waved his hand. "You can worry about that when the time comes. As for making sure you can slip away without being noticed I have something that'll work perfectly."

Asuma nodded. "I'm listening."

"It's similar to the replacement technique, but on a much higher level. In theory, you can use an ordinary shadow clone and build up on that, but it's easier to use a medium, preferably organic, and some of the subject's blood."

"Blood used as opposed to molding the chakra to suit appearances?"

"No. In this case, it adds stability. Using the blood will give the replacement greater longevity. You add the blood to the replacement medium, and mold your chakra in such a way that will make it assume the appearance of whatever subject you want. In this case, the replacements will look and sound like their counterparts, and have the same chakra signature."

"Why isn't this used more often in reconnaissance?"

"Because it requires an extremely large amount of chakra. Getting the signature right means you have to use an amount equal to at least a third of your subject's regular amount. Since most shinobi conceal their chakra at least partially, I can use that minimum."

"Hey dad, can you..."

"No_. _One step at a time, Naruto. Leaf exercise first, then cloning techniques."

Naruto huffed. _Stupid leaf._

Jiraiya sighed, shaking his head. "This is a lot of trouble just so the two of you can run off on a grand tour of Fire Country."

"You're welcome to join, if you think it'll be that relaxing." Asuma spoke in a dry manner, but Naruto's head shot up.

_No. No. No frogs. _

"Relax, Naruto." He turned to Jiraiya. "It would be helpful if you could mark a few places on a map where we might have the best chance of finding her."

Jiraiya nodded, retrieving a large map from his pack and spreading it on the table. With pen and ink, he started marking their initial route.

"You'll want to avoid the main routes as much as possible. She'll have taken a roundabout route regardless, and..."

As Naruto leaned forward, he couldn't help but remember the red marks of battles in the books his father had shown him. _Paths carved with blood and steel. I'll make my own path. And it won't be by ripping people apart. _He inhaled and felt the nervous excitement. Now the world had to prepare the entrance of Naruto Sarutobi.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dad, why do we only look in bars and places with gambling?" Naruto regarded the mostly vacant room with curiosity.

_Because the person we're looking for is apparently trying to drown herself in debt and the liquid of her choice. _"Tsunade has a taste for that sort of thing."

"Oh. So like your cigarettes?" Naruto nodded to himself, the situation apparently resolved in his eyes.

Asuma winced a bit. "I wouldn't put it quite like that, but the principles are similar."

"Almost all of the people in there are smoking." Naruto looked up at him. "Do you drink, dad?"

"Not much. And not recently." _Not since I learned that Kakashi is actually capable of holding his alcohol. _Asuma broke out of this thought as the owner approached the counter. He looked first to Asuma, then to Naruto.

"He's a bit young to be going to these places, isn't he?" He sounded pleasant, but Naruto frowned.

Asuma headed him off. "We're looking for someone." He placed the photograph on the counter. "Have you seen this woman?"

The man took the picture in his fingers, examining it in silence before placing it back down. "I can't say that I have. What's her name?"

"Tsunade."

"Hmm. I've heard a few customers mention that name, and always in the same breath as a few swears."

"Oh?"

"Apparently she's managed to accumulate quite the gambling debt, and she's never very eager to repay them."

Asuma nodded. "Any idea where she might be now?"

The man laughed. "If anyone knew that, she'd have an angry crowd on her heels wherever she went."

_And yet no one's bothered to look for her._ "Did anyone ever describe her?"

"Not that I remember. All I've ever heard is people complain of a woman who lost and refused to pay her debts."

Asuma took the picture back. "When was the last time you heard anyone mention her?"

"Weeks ago. She made a large wager, lost, and left before anyone could try to collect."

He sighed. "Thank you for your time." He nodded. "Naruto." His son had wandered off and was currently looking on with fascination as a new calligraphy scroll was being painted and placed on the wall, the writing using a cursive script which Naruto had himself never seen.

Asuma smiled as he brought Naruto to his side, knowing what he'd be asked to demonstrate once they returned to their room. He'd be eager to leave anyway. Just three days into their journey, and he'd managed to slice the leaf cleanly in half, duplicating the feat twice in succession before Asuma had announced that he'd passed the test. Since then, he'd been practicing and mastering seal formations, running through the bare hand motions without any assistance, though he had yet to try any justsu more complicated than a henge. _If his chakra didn't have so much inertia, he could mold it much more rapidly, and his seal speed would be right where it should be. _Naruto had asked if "the stupid fox" was to blame for his troubles, and while Asuma suspected that that was a part of it, Naruto's own large reserves were also dragging him down.

He looked at Naruto and saw that he was going through all the formations in no particular order, muttering to himself as he did so. _I should do something about the absent mindedness. And the talking to himself. Maybe if we run into some children on the way, that would be good for him. _

Seeming to sense his father's scrutiny, Naruto stopped his ministrations and looked slightly abashed. He rubbed the back of his neck as he always did when he felt nervous. After a few seconds he returned to normal.

"Hey, if this lady is so famous, why doesn't anyone know what she looks like?"

"She's either using an illusion on herself, or she's placing the people she meets under some kind of genjutsu so they'll only have a vague recollection of her. I'm hoping it's the latter, and judging by what we just heard, I'm willing to say it is."

Naruto nodded. "Why does she bet all that money if she can't even pay it back? She's just making a lot of people mad at her."

"She has a problem. Or she's intentionally making sure that she can't stay in any one place for too long. Maybe she's afraid of getting too comfortable."

"Oh. Then we'll have a really hard time finding her, won't we?"

"This is only the second town we've looked into, so I wouldn't worry right now. And we still haven't seen the medic."

Naruto's stomach growled loudly before he could respond to that.

Asuma chuckled. "Although it looks like we'll be stopping to eat before then. What are you in the mood for?"

"Uh, could we get fried pork?"

"Sure. We passed a place on the way here."

Naruto smiled. "Did you remember I liked that and look out for a place?"

"That I did."

They entered the restaurant and Asuma was reminded it was past noon as he saw many of the tables were taken and the smell of meat and spice hung heavily in the air, almost giving it a heat of its own. Naruto sat down and eagerly looked over the menu, motioning Asuma over. He noticed there were couples with children.

"Mom, I don't want to see have the soup. Why do I have to?"

"Because it's good for you and easy to digest."

_Great explanation. _"Asuma slid into the seat across from Naruto, watching his face for any change of expression, but it remained as animated as when they'd first entered.

"Where are we going after we leave this town?"

"We'll be following the path north. I was planning on stopping at all the towns along that road, but since she hasn't been here in several weeks, I think we'll skip the very next one."

Naruto nodded as they were brought cups of tea. He'd acquired a taste for it while at the temple, though nothing had as of yet taken the place of milk on his list of favorite beverages. "That makes sense." He sipped his drink for a few seconds.

"Who's the other Sannin? I know Tsunade and Jiraiya, but I don't think you told me the other one."

"Orochimaru." He said the name without hesitation and without cringing on the syllables. _Ikibi said it best_. _Something not human that just happened to take human form. After that, you just accept it and hope you can hold yourself together if you ever have to face it._

"Hm. That's a funny name." Naruto frowned in concentration.

_He must be visualizing the characters, and what they mean. _Asuma kept his cup close to his face in case his expression slipped.

"Why doesn't anyone talk about him ? What's he doing?"

"He defected from Konoha. He's a missing nin."

Naruto's eyes widened and he leaned forward. "What did he do?"

Asuma cleared his throat and looked around. All civilians, as far he could tell, and every one of them seemed to be too engrossed in their food and conversation to pay them any attention, the nearest group a table away.

"He was accused of performing human experiments on Konoha shinobi. The Third Hokage...your grandfather, discovered what he was doing and tried to stop him, but..." _He couldn't bring himself to kill him. "He was like a son to me." _He tensed almost by reflex. _I wasn't even planned, but my brother decided that he had no desire to be a shinobi. And Orochimaru went crazy. Had father invested too much of himself in his student at that point?_

"Dad?" Naruto looked up, concern overriding his curiosity.

Asuma blinked. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I was just distracted. I was saying, the Third tried to stop him, but he didn't kill him." He kept eye contact with Naruto. His face was so...innocent. His hands were still soft and free of callouses. _He's never even raised his hand against an enemy. _He swallowed heavily. _If __he ever followed down that kind of path, wouldn't I be just as powerless to stop him? _

"But I thought the Hokage was supposed to be the strongest ninja in the village. Was it that he didn't want to kill him?"

_Trust Naruto to pin point the differences in particular words. _"That's right. Orochimaru was his student, so he hesitated, and that allowed him to escape."

"His student...grandfather trained all three of them, right?"

Asuma nodded. "In his youth, he was called 'The Professor' because he was so skilled and knowledgeable of ninja techniques." He took another drink. "Even now, that name is still well deserved."

Naruto nodded, processing what he'd just been told. In the meantime, their orders arrived, and it took a few moments for him to realize what had been placed before him. They ate in silence for a time, before Naruto could put together more questions.

"What made Orochimaru decide to leave the village? Couldn't he learn enough there?"

"Not enough to satisfy himself. From what your grandfather told me, he wanted to extend his life so he could learn every ninja technique."

Naruto stopped eating, the food hovering a few inches from his mouth before he set the utensils down. "Oh." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess that's...I mean...is that really so bad?" He hesitated at the last statement, looking to Asuma for some kind of confirmation.

"In principle, no. Wanting to learn more is only natural, and some shinobi devote their lives to it. But you have to remember, Naruto, that everything has its limits."

Naruto nodded, indicating that he understood, or at least that he wanted his father to continue his explanation.

"What Orochimaru was doing was throwing away the lives of others in order to further his own goals. He had no regard for their lives or the lives of anyone else."

"So he couldn't be happy with just how much time he had in his own life, and he wanted more? Is that what you mean?"

"Yes." He chewed while he thought. "We all have a certain amount of time to do things. Have a family. Be a shinobi. Learn techniques. Whatever we want to do with our lives, we can't do it forever." _I sound like Chiriku now, but if he was able to drill it into my head, Naruto shouldn't have too much of a problem. _"But, we can live on in what we do, in the memories of those who come after us, even if we're not physically alive."

Naruto smiled. "Like the names of the dead monks in the Fire Temple."

Asuma nodded. "When I take you to Konoha, you'll see the mountain side where the faces of the Hokages are carved. The First and the Second have been dead for a long time, but we still remember them, and their names."

"Grandfather's face is there too, right?"

"Yes. And so is the Fourth's." _Though we all still remember his face of flesh and blood better than of stone._

"What was he like?"

"The Fourth?" Asuma smiled. "His name was Minato. I only really got to know him about two years before he died. He'd speak to my father often, and I...well I was impressed by him."

"He was a great ninja, right?" Naruto's face held the kind of excitement, pure and unabashed, that only a child could bring to bear.

"He was, but that wasn't the reason I tried to get to know him. Odd as it sounds...selfish as it sounds, I was drawn to him because he paid attention to me."

Naruto looked puzzled. "Didn't grandfather pay attention to you?"

"He did, and so did my mother. My childhood wasn't unhappy by any means." _Even if the attention did seem formalized. _"Minato, though, he treated me like one of his students, and he regarded his students as equals. He was older than me, stronger than me, smarter than me, more skilled than me, but that never seemed to matter."

"Did he teach you anything?"

Asuma chuckled. "Always going after techniques, hm Naruto?"

His son looked embarrassed, especially after the previous conversation.

"It's all right, Naruto. Every young person is eager to learn. He was never my teacher in a formal sense, but he was always willing to help whoever came to him. He helped me with my wind affinity, since he was one of the few Konoha shinobi with that element."

Naruto looked impressed. "The Fourth taught you and now you might be teaching me wind release." He grinned. "That's really cool."

"Mmhm." He finished off the rest of his drink and leaned back. Naruto returned to his food, eating with his usual enthusiasm. _He doesn't even seem to be resentful towards Minato for the Kyuubi. But then he's never been exposed to anyone who considers him a manifestation of the demon instead of just its container. _Asuma exhaled. _I told him that he was Konoha's hero for being the container. That's what you wanted, wasn't it Minato?_

"What'd the Fourth look like? I saw pictures of the others, but not him."

"Look in the mirror." _And add a decade or two. _

"Hm?"

"You and Minato look very much a like. You have the same hair and eyes." _He figured the Kyuubi out, if I nudge him in the right direction, he should get this too. _

"We..." Naruto touched his hair as though its texture had suddenly changed. Asuma suspected that if there had been a reflective surface nearby, Naruto would have rushed to it to examine his face and eyes.

"Do you have a picture of him?"

"Not on me, but I can show you one once we're back at the hotel."

Naruto just nodded, a frown of concentration on his face, his hands placed in his lap. Asuma was sure he also kicked his legs in and out.

He turned back to his soup and drank it slowly. He didn't see a point in rushing. They wouldn't be leaving today anyway, and the town was a dead end, as far as finding Tsunade was concerned. The attendant drifted by and offered more tea, which Asuma accepted, and as he left, two entered the restaurant, both wearing flak jackets and Konoha forehead protectors.

Asuma closed his eyes, sighing. _So much for a relaxing lunch. _He let his eyes drop to his bowl, keeping the shinobi in his peripheral vision as they took a table across from theirs. He saw a black and red fan symbol sewn onto theshirt sleeve of what looked to be the younger of the two.

_And an Uchiha to boot. Knowing our luck they'll be from an information squad. But those usually have a Hyuuga thrown in for good measure. _His eyes narrowed as he looked more closely at the man facing their table, only to widen in recognition a moment later.

"Genma." He said the name in a voice so low he could barely hear himself. _Wonderful. _He looked across the table at Naruto, who was again eating in silence, apparently lost in his musings. If he brought Naruto's attention to the Genma and the other, it wouldn't do much good. He glanced up. They were still apparently being ignored. _But Genma was always observant, and dad didn't mention anything about giving orders to have other shinobi ignore us. Then he doesn't actually know that we're wandering around. _

"Dad, what's wrong?" Naruto had apparently had enough of contemplation.

Asuma 'tsked. "Two Konoha shinobi sitting at the table at your eight-o'clock."

Naruto stilled. He knew enough not to turn around and look, so he settled for taking his father's word.

He mouthed, "Do you know them?"

Asuma had a pen at the ready and scribbled a brief note.

_**One of them. The brown-haired one. We've worked together, and he's a friend of mine.**_

Naruto frowned, replying quickly. Asuma winced when he saw the writing. Even in a rush, his hand writing looked like scribbles compared to his son's.

_**Then why are we being so cautious?**_

_**It's good practice. And I'm enjoying myself. I don't feel like being bothered right now.**_

His response made Naruto roll his eyes. He crushed the paper in his hand, placing it in his pocket for what Asuma assumed would be later, proper disposal.

At the other table, Genma had made himself comfortable in his chair, sinking lower than the others and letting his legs stretch out. The Uchiha had his back straight, but he otherwise sat just like any other patron would. _He can't be older than thirteen. Maybe fourteen. Has Genma been made a teacher? _The thought seemed absurd, like having Kakashi be a teacher. _And he's too young, anyway. _

Asuma lowered his head again, trying to concentrate on what was being said at the table, but with everyone else talking, it was difficult for him to pick up anything specific. He heard Naruto clear his throat and looked up.

"_I can hear what they're saying_." He was mouthing again.

Asuma frowned. _Is my hearing that bad already? _He shook his head slowly, indicating that Naruto shouldn't speak. Continuing in silence would be even more conspicuous at this point.

Naruto cleared his throat. "So...what do you think of the food here?"

Asuma smiled a bit. He was good at being silent, but his conversation skills could use some work.

"It's good, thought it could use a bit more variety." _If Genma hasn't noticed us by now, they should send him back to the academy for stealth training._

Naruto was quiet for a moment before pulling out his own paper. "I guess, but I still like it." He pushed it across.

_**Shisui. Do you know that name?**_

Asuma thought for a moment. The Uchiha seemed to manufacture talent, so recalling one out the bunch would be difficult..._Ah. _He made the connection. _If Genma is a teacher now, he must have more talent than I gave him credit for. _

Before he could push the paper back, he saw Genma rise from his chair with exaggerated difficulty. He walked over slowly, his hands in his pockets. _And he still has that stupid stick in his mouth. He should just start smoking like a normal man._

"You know, it's considered rude in most circles to ignore a friend when you see him." He spoke with a smile on his face.

"It's also considered rude to interrupt someone's lunch without being invited first."

Genma shrugged, looking over at Naruto. "And...is this..."

"I'm Naruto." He supplied in a neutral tone.

Genma nodded, seemingly nonplussed.

Asuma looked around. No one else was looking at them, but not looking didn't imply not listening.

"Genma, if you want to have a conversation with me, I'd suggest another time and place. I have a fairly busy schedule today."

"Hmm. I suppose you're right." The senbon in his mouth pointed upward as he considered. "Would you like to continue this conversation when we see each other next time?"

_Only so I can make you promise not to go babbling about this to my father the moment you set foot in Konoha. And leaving town doesn't guarantee that we won't be followed. _

"It'd be nice to catch up with an old friend." He scribbled the name of the hotel and room and made sure Genma could see it.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around. It was nice running into you." He sighed. "Hopefully next time you'll be less occupied." He inclined his head towards Naruto. "It was nice meeting you."

Asuma exhaled as soon as Genma had turned his back. _If I'd actually needed to get out of here without being noticed...maybe it couldn't have been helped. _

"That was weird," Naruto muttered.

"Genma's all right. As long as you don't expect him to take you seriously to your face."

"Is he like the frog guy?"

He laughed. "Not at all. He's more subtle in public, and doesn't take himself nearly as seriously."

Naruto seemed happy. "That'll be nice." He paused. "_Are we going back to the room?"_

Asuma nodded. They finished eating, paid the bill and left without any incident, neither of them looking at the table on the way out. They walked a few blocks before speaking, Naruto doing a good job of containing his questions as they went. He'd told him numerous times that he should always appear calm, even when he wasn't.

"Are you going to talk to that guy later?"

"He'll come to our room when he's ready."

"What if he's ANBU?"

"If he is, he's already seen us, and it doesn't really matter whether we agree to meet with him or not."

"We could leave."

"We could, but then he'd have a reason to follow us."

"Hmph. So who's that Shisui guy?"

"He's an Uchiha, and a very talented one at that. Even at a young age, he stood out."

Naruto perked up. "Do you think I could meet him? I've read about the Uchihas. Their Sharingan sounds really interesting."

"I guess I could ask Genma, although the fewer people who know we're here, the better."

"But they already know we're here. I won't tell him anything I'm not supposed to." Naruto was practically bouncing as he walked.

"I'll ask Genma, I promise." _And to think some parents can't resist their child's face. I can't say no to my son's enthusiasm. _

Naruto smiled and nodded, the bounce remaining in his step as they arrived at the hotel. Asuma had chosen it because the sloping roof reminded him of the buildings in the Fire Temple, and the clean exterior indicated it had been recently built. _Imagine what they could do if Tsunade ever paid back her debts._

Naruto ran ahead of him on the stairs, waiting impatiently by the door as Asuma walked. _He should have attended the academy. The teachers would have loved a diligent student. _

"Dad, where did you put the scroll about the clans in Konoha?"

Asuma opened the door and let him in. "I arranged all the storage scrolls by topic. It should be under 'People and Customs.'"

"All right. Thanks."

Asuma sank into a chair and watched his son search. The room was simple, just two beds a few feet apart with a table and a few places to sit. Green and blue sheets. A polished wood floor. Bamboo, by the looks of it.

"I can't guarantee that you'll be able to talk to him, Naruto."

"I know. I'm getting ready in case I can." He'd found the scroll, unsealed it, and started reading what he wanted.

Asuma stood and found his own scroll, his own notes on an old project. He unfurled the paper, 'Properties of Chakra Conductors'. _That title really looks poor when I compare it to his writing. Maybe when he gets older, I'll dictate things to him. _He continued reading. _Chakra metal tends to be very hard, thought it's more brittle than high-carbon steel, for example. Maybe increase heat treatment and increase time between quenching?_

He leaned back. _Not that it matters, when I use wind nature with the blades. But if I could slice cleanly through shuriken, I'd know I've made progress. And when Naruto makes more progress with sealing and ninjutsu, I can start him on metallurgy_

A tapping at the window made him look up. Genma looked in, waving with an exaggerated smile.

_He really needs to take up smoking instead of that stick. _

"I thought you actually wanted to eat at that restaurant. What are you doing here already?"

Genma jumped in, causing Naruto to give him an irritated look as his scrolls were disturbed.

"I'm beginning to think you don't want me as your friend, Asuma." He looked at Naruto. "He's talkative, isn't he?"

"He doesn't like it when someone interrupts his studies."

Genma only nodded. "And you're Naruto, if I remember."

"Yeah." Naruto glanced up briefly, as politeness dictated. "And you're Genma. Nice to see you again, I guess." Then his attention was back to his reading.

"Charming." He sat at the foot of Asuma's bed.

"Genma, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see you. I thought we'd established that already."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm returning from a mission. I didn't come looking for you, Asuma. I thought you were at the Fire Temple, like a Guardian should be."

"I'm on a mission myself."

"With a...five year old." He threw out a guess.

"I'm five and a half." Naruto looked indignant.

Genma smiled. "My apologies."

"I wasn't going to leave my son alone for that long."

Genma looked surprised . "Your son." He nodded, looking towards Naruto.

"You knew about it before, Genma. You helped look over my house before I left, after all."

"Is that because I'm a jinjuuriki?" Naruto looked up again.

Genma was again caught off guard. "Ah...yes. Although I was learning myself at that point. There were older, more experienced shiniobi doing most of the patrolling."

"Oh. So you're not ANBU, are you?"

He smiled. "If I was, I wouldn't tell you, would I?"

Naruto frowned. "No, I guess not."

"You've told him a lot, huh?"

"Actually, he figured most of it out on his own. I just gave him a nudge in the right direction."

"More like a shove," Naruto muttered.

Genma laughed. "Subtle as ever, right Asuma?"

_Yeah. Except where it matters, apparently. _Asuma didn't say anything to that.

"But you as a father...I have to say, I'm still having trouble picturing one of my friends like that."

_And a year ago I had trouble picturing me as a father. _"It took some getting used to but," he smiled at Naruto, "it's...wonderful." _And articulate as ever. You're thinking it, aren't you Genma?_

His friend kept smiling. "And what's this mission the two of you are on? Anything I could help with?"

"Not really. It's something long-term that concerns the Daimyo. Not very dangerous, but still important."

"Well that's no fun. What's a mission without a little danger?"

"I'd rather not put my son in the full line of fire quite yet."

"True, true. But you know, Kakashi was already dodging shuriken and jutsu by the time he was that age."

"That was war. And Kakashi is an exception." _And should remain an exception._ "What mission are you returning from?"

"Reconnaissance, with a nice bit of extraction thrown in for good measure."

"Really? This doesn't have anything to do with Suna, does it?"

Genma's expression didn't change. "Sorry, Asuma, but I can't tell you one way or the other. I've probably already given you too many details as is."

Asuma made a noncommittal noise. "Fine. You seem to be moving up fairly quickly, getting classified missions and all."

"Oh yeah. It was thorny, but with Shisui there, well, it was almost too cleanly done."

Naruto perked up.

"In a moment, Naruto. Is he that good?"

"Good? The kid's amazing. He graduated at 8, became a chuunin two years later, and that was only because he didn't take the exam the first time he could. When he uses body flicker..." Genma shook his head. "If you blink, you miss him."

"And his Sharingan?" Naruto twitched as he tried to keep his silence.

Genma paused. "Well...I shouldn't really be telling you all this while he isn't here. He's actually a great person to be around. He seems to have skipped out on the whole 'I'm an Uchiha therefore I must be god's gift to the world' sort of attitude."

"That's good to know. Do you think he'd be willing to talk to Naruto for a bit?"

"I just have some questions for him." Naruto stood and looked at Genma earnestly.

Genma shrugged. "I don't see why not. He seemed curious as to who the two of you were and why I was talking to you."

"Does he know that Naruto is a jinchuuriki?"

"He does. Technically, the fact that someone named Naruto is a jinchuuriki is no big secret. And he's one of the Uchiha clan's most promising members, so Fugaku wanted to keep him up to speed."

"Is that all he knows?" _He shouldn't learn about it in passing from a stranger._

"Yes. As far as I know, though he's a smart guy."

"So...?" Naruto leaned forward as though he might miss the answer.

"Yeah, sure. I'll ask him. Any reason why you're so eager to talk to him?"

"I wanna talk to an Uchiha. I've never seen one of them, and I've only ever read about the Sharingan."

Genma rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Everyone wants to know about the Uchiha clan and their fancy blood line limit, but does anyone ever go all crazy over regular, hardworking shinobi schmoes? No."

"Get over yourself, Genma. And take that stupid stick out of your mouth."

"Stupid stick? You used to have one of these when you were at the academy too. Was that like a Sarutobi right of passage? Start off with a stick and then move to a cigarette once you graduate?"

"If it was, I'd never tell you."

Genma snickered. "Nice comeback, Asuma. You should start Naruto off right now. Get him up to speed while he's young."

Naruto made a face. "I don't like cigarette smoke."

"Don't like cigarette smoke? Kid, you can't be a Sarutobi without the tobacco."

Naruto huffed, looking contemplative afterwords.

Genma caught on quickly enough, shifting the topic of conversation. "Well, I can go and tell Shisui that he has a fan who'd like to have him flash his pretty eyes." He smirked. "Deep down, he's an attention wh-"

"Genma." Asuma ground out his name with deliberate slowness.

"Ah, right, right. My mistake." He grinned then. "I'll be back." And with that, he jumped from the window and was gone.

Asuma sighed. "Well, that was Genma for you. Now you know the sort of company I kept when I lived in Konoha."

"He was ok. He's a lot better than the frog guy. At least he doesn't go around saying he's the greatest man who ever lived or anything like that."

"No. But he does like drinking. And women." _Just like Jiraiya. _

Naruto blinked up a him. "What would he want to do with women? Does he want to marry them?"

Asuma cringed a bit. _We can have that conversation later, Naruto. Much later. I hadn't even thought of having to deal with him when he starts to notice women in that way. _

"Ah, that's not important right now, Naruto. But you have noticed that there are men and women...together as couples, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. They're married. I know that."

_All right, he picked up that much from the books and his observations. _"And...why do you think they're married?"

He shrugged. "They must like each other, I guess."

"Right. Well, you've noticed that there's a man _and _a woman. And..._Where am I even going with this?_

"I know I don't have a mom."

Asuma stared. This was the first time he'd ever heard Naruto say that word.

"You...do?" _Very nice, Asuma. Minato must love you right now._

"Yeah." He nodded like he was saying he'd never had a cold. "I thought it was a little weird at first. I know that there's a mom and dad and they usually get a child together, but I guess she..." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Asuma apologetically. "Died. I guess I didn't want to ask you and make you sad."

_Make _me _sad. _Asuma didn't know how to process the words. He wanted to hug Naruto fiercely. He wanted to hang his head in shame for never addressing this earlier, for making Naruto think he was the one who had to worry about his own father. He instead went to Naruto's eye level.

"Naruto, you don't have to worry about my feelings. If something's bothering you, or if you're unsure about anything you can always ask me. Remember that, all right?"

Naruto frowned, looking at him strangely. "Ok." He said it with some hesitation, as though he didn't know why Asuma was reacting this way. "But, you're not sad, right?"

Asuma smiled and shook his head. "No. I'm not sad. You've never made me sad."

That caused Naruto's face to brighten. "That's great." He said it earnestly. "So...who was she?"

Asuma stood up. "Her name was Kushina Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? I've never heard of that clan before. They're not from Konoha, are they?"

"No. The Uzumaki clan originated from the Land of Whirlpools. Their village was called Uzushiogakure."

"Whirlpools." He muttered the word, then tested the name of the village on his tongue, stumbling over it a few times before he managed it properly. "Is that clan known for anything?"

"Sealing. Their skills in that area are said to be unrivaled."

Naruto smiled. "I guess that's where I get my talent from, huh?"

"Probably, but you should never discount your own hard work." He took a breath. "Kushina herself...what I knew of her...she was an incredibly kind woman. I think she was one of the few people I've ever met who really knew how to love others." _She always gave so much attention to Kakashi and me whenever either of us went to see Minato. _"And she was honest. If wanted to say something to someone, she'd say it."

"She sounds nice." Naruto sounded honest in his appraisal. "But...you didn't...I mean..."

"Your mother wasn't married to me. In fact, when she was older than I am now, I was still a student. We were never..._Now I've really dug myself into a hole with terminology..._close like that."

"Oh. So then, did she want you to take care of me?"

"I wanted to take care of you, but that was after she died. You weren't even born until the night of the Kyuubi attack, remember. Your mother used to be the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi."

Naruto's eyes widened. "So is that why the Fourth decided to seal it in me? Did I have some kind of special power like my mother?"

"That's part of it, yes. The Uzumaki are known to have tremendous stamina, so they're good candidates for being jinchuuriki."

"Just like me," Naruto muttered, losing himself in thought for a moment. When he was finished, he looked serious again. "So..." He fell silent again, his brow furrowing.

_I can see the wheels turning._ Asuma smiled.

"My mother was a jinchuuriki. And you..." He looked at the ceiling. "Is...is this something you want me to figure out for myself?"

Asuma opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. _Is it better if I let him do this? I told him he should find the truth of things, but if he does how will he react?_

"Dad?" Naruto's voice drew him back.

"I could tell you now, Naruto, if you want. I'll tell you anything you want to know." _Was it the office of Hokage, dad? Is that why you waited so long to tell me the difficult things?_

Naruto thought again, biting his lip and shifting his weight. "You trusted me to figure out the Kyuubi, and you made sure I knew everything else I needed to, so." He gave a confident smile. "I'll figure this out too."

Asuma could breath again. _He is his father's son. _

* * *

><p>Naruto drummed his fingers on the counter top. After coming to their room again, Genma had led them to this bar...<em>booth? Whatever. <em>For some reason they allowed people his age to sit here. Apparently it was a place where Konoha shinobi could come and talk without worrying about the workers eavesdropping on them, since the owners were former special agents or whatever. _As long as they're not ANBU. _He slouched on the stool, glaring at the thought of Genma. He hadn't even had Shisui with him. His dad was right. That stick between his teeth was stupid. He sighed. At least he had time to think. _Dad wasn't married to my mom. So that means...when she got me, she wasn't...with him, if that means anything. He said they were too young to be together. Like student and teacher. So then...I was with mom, but she died, and then I had a dad. _He frowned. _No, that wasn't right. He said the Fourth looked like me, but if he were my father, wouldn't I be in Konoha right now? So then, who was my mom...with? But dad is...my dad. _He shook his head in frustration. Back at the restaurant he'd seen a mom and dad and their child. They didn't look so special. _Dad and I are happy. Am I supposed to be sad? _He frowned. _I'm sad that someone died, but I don't feel like crying, not like when dad was injured. _Was there something wrong with him?

He thought of the Kyuubi sealed in him and shuddered. Maybe it was because of the fox, that he couldn't feel like that. _But dad said that my mom was a jinchuuriki too, and she really loved people. __Maybe it's just me then. But I love dad. _He sighed again, looking around. His father was talking to the people across the counter. He knew them. He seemed to know everyone, everyone from Konoha, anyway. _I wonder if I'll be able to have friends like that when I'm older. There must be lots of people my age in Konoha. _He smiled. _And I can share stuff with them, and we can exchange techniques. _

Shisui would know lots of techniques. The Sharingan was able to copy them. Naruto didn't know how much he liked that. It sounded like an easy way out of actually working to get better. But the way Genma talked about him, there must be more to him than just copying stuff. _Maybe he'll teach me body flicker. _It seemed like a skill every ninja should have, especially if they were too young to fight someone more experienced. _And I'm an Uzumaki, too. I'll bet they have lots of techniques and history. I'll ask dad to give me some stuff about them. _

Naruto jumped when the seat next to him was suddenly occupied by a smirking Genma. "Nice to see you again, whiskers."

Naruto glared. "Don't call me whiskers."

Genma just laughed. "You should introduce yourself to Shisui. He seemed like he wanted to meet you."

"Where is..." Naruto turned and almost fell out of his seat when he saw the stool next to him was also occupied. Shisui smiled and Genma didn't bother to cover his amusement.

"You guys are jerks," Naruto muttered as he composed himself. He forgot his irritation when he got a good look at the Uchiha clan symbol on Shisui's clothing. _Remember, you wanted to learn stuff._

"Hi, I'm Naruto." He inclined his head and Shisui did the same.

"Shisui. Though according to Genma, you already knew that and a bit more, if your reaction to my clan crest is any indication."

"Oh." Naruto felt his face heat a little.

"There's nothing to worry about. You've never been to Konoha, have you?" He had an easygoing smile, and Naruto felt himself relax.

"No. My dad is from there, but I've never even seen it except on a map. Is it nice there?" The question sounded stupid, but he didn't know what else to ask.

If Shisui thought the same, he didn't show it. "Hmm. Well, compared to a lot of the other places I've been to, it's great. There are trees everywhere, the weather is cool in the fall and spring, winter is mild, and even during the summer, the heat is more pleasant than anything else." He chuckled. "Though I'm an Uchiha, so our inclination towards fire might have something to do with that."

"You've mastered your fire release?" Now he could ask an important question.

"Yeah. My father taught me when I was a bit older than you. I didn't master it so young, but I could still form quite a nice plume of fire."

"When did you know that fire was your element?" _I still need dad to test me for that._

"I was tested pretty early on. I have fire, along with earth."

_So he has two affinities too. I'd better have more than one._

"But, I haven't done much with earth release yet. Right, Genma?" He grinned cheekily.

"Huh. Yeah." Genma unconsciously rubbed his side.

Naruto was liking Shisui more and more. _Let's see, what else can I ask, besides the big question? _"What's it like being part of one of the noble clans?"

"Well, I can't speak for any of the other three, though I can say I'm glad I'm not a Hyuuga."

Naruto frowned but didn't say anything, making a mental note to investigate them more later.

"Uchiha...we're a proud clan, even more so than the others. There's a tremendous expectation that comes with the name." He looked the sky, his expression placid and distant. "You could say I never really felt the full weight of it, because things came more quickly to me than others, but my friends, some of my friends, worked themselves into the ground so they could wear the fan with pride."

_He sounds..._Naruto couldn't say._ Sad. But not regretful._

Shisui looked down and smiled again. "Sorry about the speech. There are benefits. We're close. We're willing to help each other, and we look after one another, and we have a lot to offer Konoha. You're familiar with the police force?"

Naruto nodded. "It's made up of Uchiha, isn't it?"

"Yes. That's been our duty for years. I'll probably join once I return."

"But wouldn't missions be more...exciting?"

"They could be, but it's also important to ensure that Konoha has a way of making sure people are safe, even in times of peace. And peace..." He looked distant again, and Naruto thought he saw him mouth something, though he could only catch the last part. _Chi. _

The man behind the counter placed a cup in front of Shisui and filled it with what looked like tea. Steam rose from the rim in pale, translucent tendrils.

"Would you like something? The food here is pretty good, and so is their tea."

"Uh..." Naruto looked at the posted menu. No one besides his father had actually bought him food before. "I guess I could have a cup of tea." He thought for a moment. "And some dango." He'd finished his previous meal without desert, so why not?

"Good choice." Shisui took a drink. "My friend likes dango as well, but then he's got a sweet tooth in general."

Naruto thought many people liked dango. _That doesn't really narrow it down. Maybe his friend died? But he seemed happy when he talked about it, and he said 'likes.'_

Naruto occupied himself with his own drink for a moment before speaking. "What's the academy like?"

"I enjoyed it, actually."

"You would." Genma was on his second cup of sake. _So dad was right._

"Just because you're not a good student, doesn't mean you should hate the academy."

"I was a good student. I just wasn't all excited about memorizing maps and facts."

Shisui waved his hand. "You like books, right Naruto?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Yeah. I like history and chakra theory, and stuff about sealing."

"See?" Shisui gave Genma a pointed look.

He rolled his eyes. "The three of you are weirdos. Asuma loved history too."

"I still do." His father broke off his conversation for a moment to assert himself.

"Good for you." Another drink.

"Anyway," Shisui continued. "I made quite a few friends at the academy." He stilled and quieted for a moment. "I lost some of them on the battlefield during the war too, but I still remember them well."

_Dad was right about that too. _Naruto simply nodded, not knowing how to respond.

"That's one of the important parts of the academy, I think. It helps you make connections, so there's something worth defending. Though, that can be good and bad."

"I don't really like fighting, at least, not unless I have to." _I've never been in a fight, but it seems stupid to just start one. Maybe if you need to defend yourself._

Shisui nodded. "That's a good attitude to take." He sounded serious, and Naruto fidgeted a bit.

_I guess if he's been in lots of fights, he'd know a lot better than me. If _he _thinks it's a dumb idea, then I guess I'm not all wrong._

Naruto cleared his throat before he spoke rapidly. "Can I see your Sharingan?"

"Naruto." Asuma spoke in a reprimanding tone.

But Shisui only laughed. "It's all right. I don't mind." He straightened himself in his seat and closed his eyes, opening them after a second.

"Wow." Naruto spoke in a hushed tone. He'd seen pictures and illustrations, diagrams and explanations, but none of that seemed to matter now. Shisui's eyes were now the deepest, clearest red he'd ever seen, the pupil a well of infinite black, the three tomoes like droplets of thick ink.

_Three. _Naruto's eyes widened. "You have three tomoes in each eye!" He bounced in his seat. "You must be a really good ninja to have three of them!"

Shisui grinned. "I've had lots of reactions to my sharingan, but I have to say yours is the most enthusiastic I've ever received."

Naruto calmed himself down, only mildly embarrassed. He started firing off questions. "When did you activate your Sharingan?"

"When I was seven."

"How long did it take you to master it?"

"Two years."

And he went on, with Shisui patiently answering every question that was directed towards him. Genma was finishing off his third cup of sake when he turned to Asuma. "He's always like this, is he?"

Asuma nodded, smiling. "That's Naruto. Always curious."

Naruto frowned in concentration, trying to think of something else to ask. He might not get another chance like this in a while. Shisui seemed nothing if not eager to continue to supply information.

"Oh!" He looked around first, before leaning in. "Can you see...the Kyuubi's chakra with it?"

Shisui's eyes narrowed for a moment. "I can see your chakra, and there are faint traces of another type mixed in as well. It's more dense than the other, so I assume that's the Kyuubi's."

"Cool!" He hesitated. "What do you think of me being a jinchuuriki?"

"You are who you are. I haven't known you for long, but you seem like a good person. If you behave like that, the fact that you have a biiju sealed in you doesn't matter."

Naruto smiled, satisfied with the answer. "So if you can see the flow of chakra like that, is that why you're so good at genjutsu?"

"That's part of the reason. The sharingan gives you a natural affinity for that art, though there are some Uchiha who are only average in it. I happen to be quite good."

"Could you put someone in a genjutsu just by looking at them?"

"Yes. As Genma would know." He smiled, that same mischievous look that Naruto found endlessly interesting.

Genma snorted. "Tricking me into thinking that my sensei was a beautiful woman isn't my idea of a good prank, Shisui. That's just cruel."

"You said I couldn't create an illusion good enough to fool you, so I had to protect my reputation."

Genma sighed. "I wasn't being serious, Shisui."

"Hmm. You sounded serious."

"Could I learn genjutsu?" He wouldn't fool his father into thinking that someone was a beautiful woman, but it would still be useful.

Shisui nodded. "Anyone can. Although from what I saw, your normal chakra is very dense, and genjutsu requires extreme precision, so in your case, it would require considerably more time."

"Oh." _Well, that was all right. _"Does it also have something to do with the stupid fox?"

Shisui smiled at the name. "You could say that. Its chakra is more dense, so it compresses the contained energy even farther."

"Well, I'll still try."

Shisui was still nodding and smiling as Naruto saw the glint in the air behind them. He drew a breath, his lips parting, his eyelids just fluttering closed for a blink when the world blurred forward. His feet hit the ground with a thud and his eye lids snapped open. Next his breath left his body in a rush and Shisui's hand left his arm. He raised his eyes. Another blink. Shisui spun in mid-air next to where Naruto had been sitting seconds earlier, blood glittering in the sunlight just behind the edge of his tantou. And Shisui's face. There was no rage, no fear, no enthusiasm for the battle. Just a cold, impassive mask, brought to life only by his eyes, flashing red like something out of a nightmare. The man's body hit the ground, and Naruto became aware of his own body, his breath, his hands, his feet.

_What..._His eyes scanned the distance between himself and the stand.

_Is this genjutsu? _He swallowed and felt a hand on his shoulder, and he instinctively tried to jump away, only to be held fast.

"Naruto, stay still." Asuma had drawn one of his knives. Naruto could hear the chakra buzzing and humming along its edge.

He barely managed to nod, still transfixed by the battle in front of him. Another nin dropped behind Shisui from the roof, his blade cutting only through air as his target flashed away, falling to the ground the next moment as a kunai hit him in the back.

_Genma. _Naruto scanned the roof tops, but couldn't find the other man. He heard a crack below him and the ground opened up just as he felt himself moving through the air, his father jumping in front of where he'd thrown him to shield him from the chains that followed from the hole. He reached for a kunai, throwing and aiming for a link, pinning one of them to the ground before gripping another kunai. _One down and the rest will still hit me. _His arms felt numb and his shirt was damp with sweat.

He never threw the other kunai. Wind ruffled his hair as the chains flailed wildly in the air, tangling around each other before falling to the ground.

_He made the hand seals and jumped in front of me at the same time. _He felt dazed as he landed in Asuma's arms.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." He finally found his voice, but it barley came out. He cleared his throat. "I'm fine." He glanced forward to see one of their attackers pinned to a wall, blood flowing down his face, the ground around him covered with what looked like water, but it didn't seem to flow towards them.

"Shisui!" Asuma called sharply before jumping again and forming hand seals, starting with tiger..._Fire. _Naruto squinted his eyes as a thin, bright jet of flame filled the open ground. The cracking came again. _Damn. _He started to launch himself away, but everything blurred again and he found himself standing next to Shisui. He regained his senses just as his father garbed the protruding arm with both hands, wrenching it up with enough force to unearth the hidden man before throwing him against a stone wall with enough that Naruto could hear his bones crack. Dazed, the man slumped and struggled to catch his breath as Asuma caught him by the throat, bringing him to eye level, his blade arm drawing back.

Naruto tensed as he realized what was about to happen. He wanted to call out, look away, but he couldn't. _He can't even do anything anymore and dad's going to kill him. It's because he tried to kill me. He's going to..._

But Asuma only pulled the man forward and slammed him back against the wall in a sharp motion. He slid along the stone and was still.

Naruto breathed out. He felt his legs tremble, and his he tightened his grip on Shisui, not caring if anyone thought him vulnerable.

"Are you hurt, Naruto?" Shisui leaned closer. He wasn't even breathing hard.

"No. I'm just...really tired."

Shisui seemed satisfied with the answer. He placed his free hand on Naruto's shoulder and kept it there. It felt good, and Naruto found himself calming down. He looked at the first man Shisui had attacked.

"You're fast. Really fast." He couldn't help but state the obvious.

Shisui just nodded.

"Did you kill that man?"

"Yes." He responded without hesitation.

"Oh." He knew it. He'd known it the moment he'd seen the blood on Shisui's blade.

"He would have killed you, Naruto."

"Yeah. But..." He didn't even know what to say.

Shisui sighed. "I hate killing people, Naruto. When I fought in the war, and I killed my first man, I told myself I wouldn't fight anymore. I said I'd rather die. But when I saw someone I cared about in trouble, I couldn't draw a deep enough line between a killing and disabling blow. It became a choice between them, and those I cared about."

"I..." He swallowed. "I wouldn't want to kill unless I had no other choice."

Shisui smiled, his face reverting to the one he'd seen only minutes ago. "Just like Itachi."

"Is that your friend?"

"Yes. He experienced the war, and he never takes a life unless he has no options left."

Naruto felt relaxed enough that he didn't have to lean on Shisui anymore. He straightened, releasing his grip, though Shisui's hand remained on his shoulder.

"Is he as good as you?"

"Better, in some regards. The best genjutsu master the Uchiha clan has seen in generations." He paused. "That's probably why he focused so much on it, so he wouldn't have to kill."

Naruto nodded. He'd been paying so much attention to what Shisui had been saying that he hadn't noticed Genma and his father had made their way back. He looked up with surprise. _I guess I still have a lot to learn about being attentive._

"Thanks, Shisui, for telling me that." He stopped. "And saving my life." He said that in a quieter voice.

"No need to thank me for that, Naruto. I wouldn't be much of a shinobi or a friend if I couldn't do that." He removed his hand, and Naruto looked startled. _A friend. That was fast. _ _I wonder if everyone in Konoha is this nice. _He looked at his father. His face was serious like Naruto had seen it so few times before. Naruto managed a weak smile.

"See dad? I made a friend."

Asuma's lips parted and silence followed. Naruto looked between Genma and Asuma, hoping one of them would say something.

Shisui came to his rescue. "I think it might be best if we left the street, and gathered those two for questioning of some sort."

Asuma snapped out next. "Right. Naruto, we should at least take you to see a medic, just to make sure you don't have to suffer like I did."

"Ok." Naruto took a step forward. He felt light, so he stopped. Asuma moved forward but Naruto shook his head. He took another step and felt better. Another. Four. Five. He breathed normally by the time he stood next to Asuma's side. Turning, he smiled at Shisui, who he was pleased to see hadn't flickered next to him again.

"I'll see you again, right?"

Shisui nodded. "Of course you will. I still need to show you something before I leave. And those two will take time to get information out of."

"I'll get to you with that info as soon as I can, Asuma." Genma finally let himself be heard.

"And the secrecy of your mission?"

"I think I can make a slight exception to a few things, since your life was put on the line."

Asuma nodded. "Shisui. Thank you. I owe you more than I'll be able to repay."

"I don't take debts from people, Asuma. Don't think of my behavior as something uncharacteristic for a shinobi. I saved Naruto's life because...it's who I am. Nothing more."

Naruto walked at a slow, steady pace, his father's hand on his shoulder. He looked at the sky. _My friend. _He let that thought warm him as he walked down the street. He couldn't help the smile. _And he's awesome. _

_Dialogue heavy, yes, but I think this chapter helped advance a few important themes. I'm fairly happy with the fight sequence, and there will be more details on just who attacked Naruto and the others later on. As for Naruto's heritage, I really couldn't picture Asuma simply sitting Naruto down and saying something like "oh, and by the way, I'm not your real father" so I'm having him piece things together at his own pace. From what I've heard from my own friends who are adopted, simply finding out that the people you've been calling mom and dad aren't your biological parents can be a fairly traumatic expression, especially for a young child. And Shisui's involvement isn't just for kicks. Naruto getting to know him will have a dramatic effect on what happens later in the story. _


	7. Chapter 7

Shisui closed the door behind him quietly, sliding the heavy panel slowly until he heard the click of metal against metal. The only light in the room came from two lamps on stands at opposite corners, and a dim overhead lamp. According to the owners, this had been a storage room before they'd found a private renter that could hold more than a month's worth of supplies. From the barrels and crates packed against the back wall, they still used the space for personal use. Shisui nodded as he recalled the information. Former special agents requiring more room to store supplies for their business meant that there was no shortage of Konoha shinobi filling the seats of their stand. _And maybe it also means there are more of _these _characters passing through as well._

He regarded the man sitting in the chair at the center of the room. His injuries were fresh, but not fatal, his clothing ordinary in a way that brought to mind a civilian going for a hike in the woods. He noted the holsters and pouches. _Light and versatile. _He looked up. _And no forehead protector. But his skin tone and eyes. He looks like an Iwa, or maybe even a Suna. No. The face is wrong. _

Shisui let his Sharingan surface, and the room was thrown into sharper contrast, the wall brighter, the edges of the crates and tables cleaner. The man's chakra glowed and pulsed in him, the flow unobstructed except at a node in his head. Shisui's eyes narrowed briefly and the flow changed, one part being unblocked as other was diverted.

The man stirred, his head lolling to one side before he raised it and blinked.

"Samashi." He said it as though he were repeating it to himself.

Shisui nodded. _One more alteration for the voice. _"You messed things up there, Gorma. I remember you saying something about being able to take on anything they'd throw at you."

He looked confused, his eyes narrowing. "Where...how the hell did we get in a forest?"

"I had to drag you back here after you were taken down by a fourteen year old." He paused. "You don't suppose we'll get paid now, with two men down, and our targets still walking around with their heads attached, do you?"

Gorma scowled. _The memory recollection should be stable. I was careful when I implanted it. _"How did you manage to get out without being injured?"

Shisui sneered, holding out the bloody, bandaged stub of his arm. "I couldn't bring back my arm. Do you suppose they'll give me a new one?"

"Like that's my fault. Don't pin this whole thing on me. You're just as much to blame as I am, if you didn't get either of the targets."

"You're the one who wanted to attack them in an open area. You knew the Uchiha bastard was fast, and that the other one had water release."

Gorma frowned, looking confused for a moment before his face relaxed. "I...thought we'd be able to take them by surprise. They were all distracted by that brat. Two of them were practically drunk, you..."

"Tried to stop you. Apparently they weren't drunk enough for you to avoid being knocked around like an academy rookie."

"And I'll ask again, Samashi, what about you?"

"I had to deal with the big one. The Guardian. He had earth and lightning release. That's not an easy combination to deal with, especially when I was trying to avoid being decapitated by those trench knives."

"He wasn't supposed to be there. Daichi said..."

_So there's a name, finally. _

"He lied, apparently."

Gorma simply glowered. Shisui sighed. "And what do you suggest we tell him and Otoro when we run into them next?" That name was a risk, but he took it anyway.

"I don't know, Samashi. You seem to be full of bright ideas and opinions. Pull something out of whatever orifice you want."

"I'll remember that advice." He paused. "Why do you think the boy was with him?"

"How the hell should I know? Maybe he didn't want to leave him in the temple. Maybe he wants to dump him off with someone else along the way. He's not important anyway." He shifted uncomfortably. "You did a shitty job of patching these wounds. I can still feel them burning."

"Next time I'll leave you there, and let Konoha patch your wounds. I'm sure they'll treat you a lot better. Or I could take off part of your arm too, and we'll see how good you do then."

That silenced Gorma for longer than before. _If a hired blade fails his assignment, he probably won't live if he goes back to his employers. If they're working for Suna, and the Kazekage is somehow involved, that's even more true. _

Now Gorma was shaking his head. "I swear, those idiots should have just killed their hostage after they got their information. Then they wouldn't have had dirty work to clean up."

_No mention of how far that goes. And I doubt Hayate would break that easily under interrogation. _

"I think it's time for us to disappear for a while."

"What?" Gorma raised his head and caught Shisui's gaze fully before slumping in his chair.

Shisui turned and left the room without another word, locking the door firmly behind him. Asuma and Genma would be waiting for him, but he didn't head towards the room he knew at least one of them would be in. Instead he flickered past the town's borders and dropped himself in a forest clearing, the sound of metal clashing against metal ringing in his ears as soon as his feet hit the ground. Standing right at the edge of the trees, Shisui could see Naruto attempting to land a hit with his kunai against two of the shadow clones he'd left. He'd been gone for almost an hour, and the boy was still going strong.

_Asuma wasn't exaggerating about his stamina. _His eyes could make out the bright, pulsing chakra; it flared as Naruto threw another shuriken, using his chakra to give it an extra burst of force. _He shouldn't rely too heavily on that. His muscles won't develop to their full potential. _One clone spun and deflected the projectile without effort, the other bounding forward and slashing at empty air as Naruto dodged and rolled. _And he doesn't wast too much energy. _Pulling out another kunai, Naruto kicked himself off the ground and met steel again. _Though he shouldn't be quite _that _bold._ Shisui recalled Asuma ripping the man from the ground by the arm.

Apparently seeing that he was outmatched, Naruto jumped back, putting as much distance between himself and his opponents as he could. He pulled out a wide sheet of paper, slapping it onto the ground and leaping back, his hand moving to form a seal. The next moment there was a crack and smoke and flame filled the air.

Shisui laughed to himself. _He's an Uzumaki after all. _Surveying the field, he saw that the tag was meant mostly to create smoke rather than a full fledged explosion. _Maybe when he's faster, he can blow up half the field and still manage to get out without being hurt. _His eyes narrowed. The smoldering corpses. Charred, black bones, the flesh seared cleanly off of them. Fire release and a few sheets even bigger than that. _I was fast enough to fight like that. _And his father said, _"I see it. I see it in your eyes. The rage The betrayal. I see it. My son. My son. You're an Uchiha, I see it." _And his voice died. He'd changed so completely in those moments Shisui couldn't comprehend him.

Shisui felt his body tingle momentarily. He looked up, interested. _Seems he got one of them. Next time, I'll upgrade their level slightly. _He took another long look at the scene before him. _Sarutobi Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. I wonder which one he'll end up being?Maybe none. Maybe all... _He paused at the thought. The Fourth knew war and its effects very well. He had the ability to keep things stable, to an extent. Until the Kyuubi. Shisui grew still as he always did when he thought of the incident. _It was worse than anything that happened during the war, but...Its eyes. _He'd seen a flash, just a glimpse, but he would swear on what he'd seen that night. _Those eyes._ He shook his head again. He could continue on that path, however unpleasant, later on.

Naruto was having more trouble with the second clone. After the demise of its counterpart, it had become more cautious. Shisui rolled his eyes. _Just like the conditions I laid out. Nothing like layering genjutsu. _The boy didn't seem deterred. He continued on, though there was no killer intent. _Like Itachi. _And he'll have the ability to back up his views. In peace as well as war. _He's never known war. He's never seen a friend die. He's...clean. _Shisui frowned that didn't sound quite right. _Innocent. Naïve. Idealistic. Why does he want to be a shinobi? _It wasn't rivalry, he had no siblings. Not war. Not revenge. Not a desperation for acknowledgment. Shisui smiled suddenly. _It's just...a desire to advance his abilities. For the sake of it. _He laughed, feeling elated. The idea was so novel, so childlike that he couldn't help but fell the slow warmth spreading through him. He was still chuckling when he spoke.

"Don't bother trying to stay silent anymore, Genma. I know you're there."

He heard a sigh. "I used to be able to sneak up behind you, you know."

"That's in the past tense."

"Yeah. Anyway, are you still sane? I don't really see anything very funny around here, unless you count the sight of the blonde midget trying to take on your shadow clone."

"Funny? He's doing very well."

"Only because you're not going at him full force."

"Genma, how would things end up if I went at _you _full force?"

"Don't get too cocky, Uchiha. I know some of your tricks, and I'm no pushover."

"I never said you were. But there's a difference between teaching someone and just mocking them."

"Right right. He's actually pretty good at dodging, I'll admit."

"He is, but he only does that when he's forced into a corner. He's being too aggressive."

"He'll learn. A few cuts and bruises and he'll know to keep his distance."

_Sometimes you don't have the opportunity to learn more than once. _

"Did you manage to get anything useful out of our friends?"

"A few things. It's Suna, and it's because we got Hayate out. I also got Daichi and Oroto out of him. The first one is associated with the Daimyo, and the other I don't know. The one who hired them, but he could be anyone from Suna."

"We need to get back and see what Hayate can tell us. Once we have that, we should be able to piece things together."

Shisui only nodded, watching as Naruto did a back flip to avoid being hit by his clone's blade. _He should be ready to start on ninjutsu now._

"You know, if Asuma keeps up with his training, he's not even going to need to set foot in the academy by the time he gets back to Konoha."

"That would be a shame."

"You think?"

"Where did you make most of your friends?"

"Point taken." He smirked. "He's seems to be fairly fond of you."

_Another similarity to Itachi. _"I don't know how good a friend I can be, since I won't be around him most of the time."

"You're the one who told him you were his friend."

He felt another shiver. Turning to Genma, he smiled. "I think I should start acting like one and make sure his technique is correct." With that, he walked past the trees and into the clearing.

* * *

><p>Naruto's breath came out in long, hoarse gasps, his chest burning and aching each time he let it expand. He knew it would hurt, but he turned sharply and flung a kunai with his left hand, his right arm making an arch above his head to launch his explosive tag as he saw his first projectile dodged with ease. Naruto's eyes narrowed as his target moved within inches of the fluttering paper. <em>Now! <em>He formed the hand seal and the air ignited, sending out waves of heat and smoke as the grass caught fire. Before the smoke could start to settle Naruto launched himself forward with his remaining strength, fanning out a row of shuriken in his hand. _I hope these work. _He gritted his teeth as he brought his arm around to throw them, placing his hands together for another seal, drawing on as much of his chakra as he could to guide the spinning metal stars.

_Clack, clack,_ and a heavy sound that reminded him of a spade sinking into the earth. _Damn. I can't see through the smoke_. He stopped and was about to send another set of shuriken when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"That was good, Naruto. But you really should learn to watch your back."

Naruto sighed and let his arms drop to his side. Breathing hurt even more now, and if Shisui could place his hand on his shoulder without being detected..._Did he even use body flicker?_

He turned around and looked up, almost wincing when he saw dark eyes.

_He doesn't even have his Sharingan active. But then why would he need to use it when he can just get behind me without me knowing? _Shisui had what Naruto called his "serious face", which he frankly found unsettling. _It looks like he's trying to burn a hole in my head with his eyes. _He frowned. _Wait, can he? _He didn't remember reading anything about the Sharingan being able to burn people, but then there were a lot of things that probably weren't written down.

"How did you get out of that explosion without being hurt?" Naruto looked Shisui up and down, looking for evidence of ash or dirt on his clothing.

"Look back."

Naruto turned and saw a smoldering log amongst the charred grass. He huffed. _Replacement._

"But you didn't form hand seals."

Shisui's face remained stoic. "Just because you couldn't follow the motion of my hands doesn't mean I didn't form the seals."

Naruto stared. Even his _hands _were fast?

"But," and his tone became lighter, "I like what you did with the shuriken. You placed a seal on them so you could guide them, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, but it didn't really work. I was supposed to be able to make all of them hit one target, but..." He shrugged. "I guess I didn't tie the seal tightly enough to my chakra."

Shisui hummed in acknowledgment as something occurred to Naruto.

"Wait a minute. You said this was a taijutsu fight. Replacement is ninjutsu."

"Well...exploding tags are funijutsu, technically."

"Cheater."

"It's not cheating. I didn't even use body flicker."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't even have had time to draw a kunai."

Now Shisui smiled. "I'm sure you could have draw one. At least half way. If you were concentrating."

"Yeah. Right." He'd caught his breath by now, though his arms and legs still throbbed. Shisui's face became serious again.

"Why did you rush forward to throw your shuriken if you could guide them?"

Naruto paused to think. "I guess it was because I can't throw them very far, and I didn't want to waste a lot of chakra. I also figured that with the smoke..."

Shisui shook his head. "You assumed I wouldn't be able to see. But if I'd been using my Sharingan, I sill would have been able to see your chakra well enough to at least aim an attack. And even if I couldn't, I could have used fire release for a broad attack, and you wouldn't have been able to see that until it was too late. Obstruction of vision of that form works both ways. Never assume that your enemy is at a disadvantage. It could get you killed."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he felt his whole body heat up. His father had spoken to him this blutnly before, after his poisoning, and the thought that with the circumstances, the message had hit him hard enough. _He told after what happened with his poisoning that I should never neglect even small things. Anything could kill you. _But now, after he could feel his body sting and ache from combat, it seemed more frightening.

"I...I'll remember that."

Shisui nodded. "Your mastery of the basic taijutsu moves is quite good, but your combat style is too direct. Before you fell back on kunai and shuriken, you were running at me before I'd even made a move. Fighting like that only works if you have the strength to back it up. In your case, for quite a few years to come, you should focus on defense in close combat, and strike out only when you can see an opening."

Naruto couldn't help but frown. "Yeah but that sounds..." _Weak? Cowardly?_

"You can't think like that, Naruto. The point of combat is to defeat your opponent in the quickest, safest way possible, not to show off your strength. Emotions can't come into play." He ticked off two fingers. "Pride. Anger. Those are the worst possible feelings to have during a fight. If you rush in with rage, or with your ego guiding you, you _will _be killed."

Naruto swallowed heavily. "Ok." He had to swallow again before continuing. "That's how you were fighting before. Defensively, right?"

"I blocked your attacks and caught you on your recovery, so that's the basic idea." He finally let a smile relax his features. "That's probably why you're having a bit of trouble standing right now."

Naruto would have straightened himself if he had the strength for the posture, but as it stood he felt most comfortable placing more weight on his left leg and rubbing his upper right arm with his other hand.

"As I thought. You're not in much of a position to walk back, so..."

"I don't need you to carry me." He mumbled, more out of embarrassment than anything else.

Shisui shook his head. "There's no shame in accepting help from a comrade. I've helped carry people twice my age from the field when they were too injured to walk."

Naruto hesitated before nodding his head. _I guess...it's not so bad. And I can barely walk. _Shisui knelt and Naruto placed his arms around his neck, placing his legs on either side of Shisui's torso. They'd gone to a clearing about half a mile outside of the village, and Naruto could make it out against the horizon. _I wonder if dad or Genma were watching us from the trees? But if they were, they saw me get thrashed in...what? _He tried to think of how long the battle had lasted. He could make it out in flashes. Running towards Shisui, being blocked with a sharp motion of one hand and thrown to the ground with another. His kicks anticipated and parried one after the other. Then the sound of metal against metal as his kunai were deflected with a tantou. The shuriken. The tags..._And here I am. _He readjusted his grip, tentatively at first, but Shisui gave no protest of discomfort, so he moved his arms lower. _His neck and clothes are dry._

"Did you at least break a sweat?"

He could practically see Shisui's grin. "If I said 'yes' would it make you feel better?"

"No."

"Then same answer."

Naruto sighed. "When do you think I'll be able to use body flicker?"

"You're ready now. You just need to practice in increments, or else unpleasant things might happen."

"Like what?"

"I was teaching a friend, he didn't have the proper control, and he ended up crashing himself into a tree. He broke most of the bones on the right side of his body, and had a severe concussion. And he was lucky to get off with just that."

That didn't sound very appealing. "Where should I start?"

"There are two parts. First is your ability to draw on a specific amount of chakra. You can do that already. Then comes the release. It has to be rapid enough so that you're flung forward with enough force to move quickly and cover a good amount of distance, but controlled enough so that you move in the direction you want."

Naruto frowned. "That sounds...confusing. How do you use your chakra to push yourself forward?"

Shisui hummed again. He seemed to do that whenever he was thinking. "I always pictured a kind of compression, like a spring. You move the chakra around your legs, coil it until it's tight enough, and launch yourself."

"It sounds like that would take really long time to do."

Shisui laughed. "It's faster than it seems. I've used it so many times, in so many situations, it's like breathing to me now."

"I guess it's kind of like me and sealing. I can't really explain why I write certain things. I just do."

"Exactly. Before I leave, I'll give you a good demonstration. Your dad seems to be good with his speed, so he should be able to pick things up where I leave off."

_But not as good as you. _He felt ashamed of having that thought the moment he reflected on it. His father would be able to teach him body flicker just fine.

"What do you think of my dad's fighting style?"

"It suits him. He has a lot of physical strength, so he can afford to take a more direct approach." He chuckled. "I guess that's where you got your style from too."

Naruto hadn't thought of that. "Is he good though?"

"From what I saw. That fight didn't last very long, and he used mostly ninjutsu, which I'd say he's mastered well."

He nodded against Shisui's neck. _I wonder if Shisui could have ended that fight by himself? Genma seems really impressed by him, and even dad's heard of him. _"How does your friend fight?"

"Itachi? He doesn't, if he can help it. He actually moves very little in combat, but he can accomplish more by standing still than most others can by bouncing around the battle field."

"I've never heard of anyone doing that." _Maybe he does it to conserve energy._

"He uses genjutsu quite a bit, in tandem with his kunai and shuriken. It's a style that makes use of the fact that most enemies reveal their own attack sequence in the first few moves. He waits for an opening, and then exploits it."

"I don't think I could fight like that."

"It's not only because it's an effective technique. I told you that Itachi is a pacifist."

"Yeah." He hesitated. "He saw a lot of bad things, didn't he?"

Shisui nodded. "We all did. Sometimes, war brings out the worst in people. In Itachi, it brought out his best." His voice sounded distant, and Naruto wondered if he was bringing up memories that were best left untouched.

"Do you think I'll meet him someday?"

"If you go to Konoha, I'm sure you will. He'd like you. He has a younger brother your age."

Naruto nodded. That sounded nice. He felt a bit tired, but concentrated on keeping himself awake.

"And genjutsu...you'll show me how to do that too, right?" He rested his head on Shisui's shoulder.

"I'll make sure you're on the right path to learning it." Shisui's voice was fading into a background of dull static.

"Mhhm." Naruto closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Finally up, hm whiskers?" Genma sat on the opposite bed, reading a slender book.<p>

Nartuo frowned. "How did you know I was awake?" He hadn't even bothered to sit up yet.

"Your breathing became heavier and stopped being steady." He lowered the book. "You should learn to tell people's breathing patterns, especially when you're trying to be stealthy." He leaned back and started reading again. "Not that you'll be doing much of that, what with your tendency to crash around and blow everything up."

"I don't blow everything up. And I can sneak around if I want to."

"Hmph." Genam looked at him again, his expression serious, or at least as serious as it was ever likely to get in such a relaxed setting. "Shisui mentioned that you like to avoid confrontation. The best way to do that is to slip past your enemy without them knowing."

Naruto paused. _Well, if that means I won't have to kill a bunch of people for no reason. _"You're not going to be able to teach me before you leave though, will you?"

"Who says I have to teach you? Asuma may look large and awkward, but he can be quiet when wants to be."

Naruto ignored the jab at his father for the moment. _Well, he can use wind nature. Maybe that has something to do with it. Sound travels through the air, so if you can control that, maybe you can control the sound, too. And the sound suppressing seals. But those are stationary. Does that matter? _

"I guess I'll ask him. But he's already going to be teaching me ninjtusu, and how to fight with knives. And I'm still learning sealing." _And maybe genjutsu, but Shisui will probably leave tomorrow, so it's not like I'll be able to learn much of anything. _

"You've got years to learn things. You know, most academy students don't learn what you're starting on now until they're over twice your age."

"Really? So, what do they do?"

"Chakra control, though most of the time they focus on taijutsu, since they don't have the reserves or control to do anything very complicated. And genjutsu is off the table, since most grown shinobi don't have much more ability aside from the basics anyway."

Naruto nodded. "What about the clan members? Shisui knows a lot, and he's...great." _I guess that's as best as I can describe him._

"Don't go comparing Shisui to ordinary people. There's a reason he's paired with someone twice his age on a mission like this."

_Well, I'd rather have someone like that teaching me things. _"Are you two leaving tomorrow then?"

Genma's senbon did a circle. "Technically we were supposed to have left today, but Shisui insisted that we stay a bit longer. Apparently he wanted to show you a few more things."

Naruto smiled. "He's going to do that just for me?"

"Mmm. Shisui's unusual, like I said."

"Where's my dad anyway? I thought he'd be here."

"He's off with Shisui. Apparently he was curious enough about genjutsu to have a training session of his own."

Naruto blinked. His dad was being taught by someone? The Fourth as his teacher was all right, but someone so much younger?

Genma seemed to read his thought through his expression. "Did you forget everything I just said? About genjutu and Shisui's abilities?"

"No, but...he's only about eight years older than I am and..._Dad's always taught _me.

"Get over it, whiskers. He'll be a better shinobi for knowing more genjutsu."

"Stop calling me whiskers."

"They'll get back soon, and when they do, there are a few things all of us need to go over. Asuma seems to like including you in everything."

"What does he want me to know about?"

"For starters, why a group of four shinobi tried to kill us a few days ago."

"Shisui found that out so fast?"

"He has his ways of getting information from people without having to physically harm them."

Naruto hesitated before speaking. "He told me a lot about his Sharingan but...just how strong is he with it?"

Genma rotated his stick again. "I complain about the Sharingan being overrated. To an extent, it's true. Some Uchiha rely on it too much, and they neglect training in other areas so they can master it more quickly. Even when they do, you can still fight them with the proper training. Shisui, though, his Sharingan is unique. When he uses it, he can implant suggestions in people's heads."

Naruto frowned. "Like what?"

"He can override perceived truths. Make a person receptive to his point of view, convince them that he's really an ally instead of an enemy."

"He can control their thoughts?" That sounded...terrifying.

"It's not that pervasive. He can't force them to do things on a whim, but he can bend them towards his point of view. Given enough time, he can alter memories for periods of time, shift temporal perceptions. It's a very powerful interrogation technique."

Naruto made a face. "It still sounds creepy."

Genma laughed. "I've told him that multiple times. But even so, Shisui has been the linchpin in many information gathering missions. Interrogation can take days or weeks by normal methods. What Shisui has managed to find has saved quite a few lives."

"What happens to the people he uses that ability on?"

"The effects wear off after a time." He paused. "There have only been a handful of times where he's taken the time and effort to implant something that would override an established memory, and even then, it's possible to see through the technique, and the more ingrained the memory is, the more difficult it is to alter."

"Is it all genjutsu?"

"Yes, at varying levels. Shisui is probably the best in his clan right now."

"But he said Itachi was better than him."

Genma looked thoughtful. "Perhaps, though I haven't heard of Itachi expressing abilities like that." Then he sighed dramatically. "I probably shouldn't have told you all that either. It's not something that's spread around, and Shisui certainly doesn't broadcast it."

"Then why did you?" He didn't want Shisui being angry at him.

"Because he trusts you."

"Why would he trust me that much? We've haven't even known each other for a week."

"You're young, wide-eyed and innocent. And those whiskers make you look like cat."

"What?" Naruto stood up, indignant.

"Don't get all excited. Part of the reason is that you're young. Another part is that he apparently sees something in your personality that he likes, and he wants to cultivate your abilities and knowledge." He sighed, looking at his book. "It seems like Asuma and Shisui are back, so you should stop looking shocked at obvious things."

Naruto frowned in concentration. He could feel a change in the chakra flow. Just a minor eddy, though he'd been around his father long enough to recognize the a minute later, the door opened, and his father entered, looking tired, but otherwise all right.

"So, how did training with bright eyes go?"

"It was...interesting." Asuma frowned.

Genma laughed. "That's all I need to hear. Puts what they show you at the academy to shame, doesn't it?"

Asuma scoffed. "What they show us at the academy. Changing someone's color perception and making them think it's cold instead of hot."

"Those can still turn a battle to your favor, if you use them at the right time." Shisui stepped through, his clothing ruffled.

"What happened to you?"

"We sparred a bit as well. Wind chakra is difficult to avoid."

_That would have been nice to see. _Naruto hadn't seen a fight between two strong shinobi, and he figured his father and Shisui would make for a good spar.

Genma snapped his book shut. "So. Now that we're all here, I think Shisui has a nice story to tell us."

_He doesn't take anything seriously, does he?_

Asuma nodded towards Naruto, who walked from the side of the bed to where the three others sat.

"Are you feeling better, Naruto?" Shisui turned to him.

"Yeah." He stopped. He didn't even feel his sore muscles. "A lot better. Doesn't it usually take longer than this to recover from a long training session?"

"It's the Kyuubi," Asuma said with certainty in his voice.

Shisui hummed and his Sharingan spun into existence. "I can see faint traces of different chakra around your body. That must be the way the seal is designed." His eyes narrowed. "I can't see what's happening in great detail, but my guess is that it's regeneration."

"As opposed to healing?" Asuma sounded curious.

"I don't think so. Healing has the potential to alter the body. Regeneration is more like a form of acceleration. If the Kyuubi could heal him, my guess is that it would also be able to alter his body without him knowing."

Naruto became worried. "You mean the fox might be able to change things in me?"

"Not if it's regeneration. You've had cuts before, right? Scrapes, bruises?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. I've cut myself with kunai and shuriken before, but the cuts always just disappeared in a few minutes. I thought it was something to do with my own chakra."

"No, I don't think even you would have enough to set aside for something like that, especially after an intensive training session."

"So...are there limits to this sort of thing?" _I guess it would be really useful for me in a fight._

Shisui let his Sharingan fade. "Everything has a limit. Though in this case, there's one obvious method to find out."

"Where's that Uchiha genius, Shisui?"

"We can discuss this later," Asuma interrupted. "What did you manage to find out from the shinobi we captured?"

"Does the name Daichi mean anything to you?"

Asuma nodded. "He's a member of the Daimyo's guard. Not a Guradian of the temple, but he's often stationed there as an intermediary." He rubbed a spot on his arm and Naruto winced. "About a year and a half ago he was kidnapped by some other members of the Daimyo's regiment, and they interrogated him for information. I always found it suspicious because none of their methods were invasive, and his chakra was never bound."

Genma 'tsked. "Did you ever question him about it?"

"Chiriku did, but there was never an incident with him after that, and things went back to normal."

"The man I questioned knew about you, and he got that information from Daichi. Unless you know someone else by that name who's close to you, I think you have your man."

_Daichi. If that's the guy who hurt dad. _Naruto felt a spike of anger shoot through him as his fist tightened.

"Suna..." Asuma rubbed a sideburn. "Your mission had something to do with that, didn't it?"

Genma and Shisui shared a look. Genma sighed. "You're not going to go babbling about this to anyone, are you?"

"Genma, can you at least pretend to take this seriously?"

"No. I already do inside, so I may as well put on a relaxed facade."

Shisui intervened. "We extracted Hayate Gekkou from a fort near the border between Suna and Konoha. He'd been around the border, meeting with a contact who'd apparently been compromised. After the deadline for his check-in passed, we were ordered to go after him." Shisui stopped speaking and took a deep breath.

"And..."

"We haven't seen his debriefing." Genma regarded Shisui. "Though they should have an easy time."

"I dispelled all the genjutsu placed on him. Suna was never very good in that area."

"What did that contact manage to tell him before he was discovered?"

"That's not something we've been informed about yet. We were just given the order to retrieve him."

"Why wouldn't they want to share information with anyone? Wouldn't it be easier if more people knew about things?"

"You have to understand, Naruto, that the fewer people who know about something, the less chance there is for that information to slip out. That's why missions and information have classification ratings."

_I guess that makes sense. _"But...aren't we allies with Suna. I mean, we were at war with them, but that's over, right?"

Genma laughed. "Wars never end. It's only on paper. We spy on them, they spy on us. They especially spy on us, because they're paranoid."

_It's because of their Jinchuuriki. And their Kazekage disappeared before. Maybe if everything was more open...but then people always try to get as much as they can. _

Asuma had folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "He didn't mention anything specific about Naruto, did he?"

"No. He only mentioned "the boy," but he didn't seem to care about him. I don't think Suna would make as bold an attempt as attacking Naruto so openly, and they wouldn't leave it up to mercenaries."

Genma rolled his eyes. "See Shisui, they don't take us seriously at all. Hired Iwa thugs."

"They take us seriously enough to attack us well into Fire Country territory. That's enough for me."

He turned to Asuma. "Is what you're doing with Naruto connected to Konoha officially?"

"No. I was poisoned during the incident with Daichi, and I wanted to ask an expert opinion regarding its nature and origin."

"And that expert would be?"

Asuma paused again. "Tsunade."

Genma guffawed. "Really, Asuma? You have nothing better to do with your time than run around looking for an alcoholic recluse?"

"My dad knows what he's doing," Naruto muttered, irritated by Genma's flippant nature.

Asuma wasn't phased. "The possible benefits are worth the time and effort. Even beyond Naruto and myself, she'd make a powerful ally to have back."

Shisui nodded. "If you can manage it. And if you can link the poison back to Suna, that would be another link to follow." He stood. "Asuma, if you don't mind, could I have a moment alone with Naruto? I'd like to show him some control methods that will make it easier for him to use genjutsu in the future."

Naruto bounced up at hearing the offer.

Asuma smiled. "I don't even have to ask if Naruto minds, so yes. You can go ahead."

Shisui nodded. "Let's go, Naruto."

He fell into step beside the Uchiha. He and Genma had rented a room a few doors down. Naruto was surprised to see that both sides of the room were organized. _Well at least Genma is neat._

"Would you prefer to sit on the bed or the mats?"

"I guess the mats would be better. We have more room."

Shisui nodded and assumed a cross-legged position, motioning Naruto to sit opposite him.

"Is that the shirt all Uchiha wear?" He pointed to Shisui's black shirt, the collar high and loose.

"Yeah, it's typical dress. You noticed the symbol on the back, I take it?"

Naruto nodded.

"It can be kind of unsettling though, walking through the streets and seeing dozens of people wearing the same shirt."

Naruto tired to picture that and laughed.

Shisui smiled. "All right, let's get started. First, do you mind if I use genjutsu on you?"

Naruto shook his head slowly. "No. I know you won't do anything bad to me." _Even...even if you can tamper with people's thoughts. _

"Well, it's also because genjutsu can be rather invasive in that the user has to examine the precise flow of chakra in a person's mind, at least for what I'm planning."

"I'm ok with that."

He nodded. "Now, I want you to focus on the main chakra coil in your body. The amount of compression in the coil means that you can extract a moderate to large amount of chakra, even mold small amounts, without much trouble, but if you want to continuously draw on a small stream, it's going to be difficult."

Naruto nodded. "Right, but didn't you say that was also because of the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"That's part of the problem, yes, but not much is leaking out. If you can learn to regulate your own chakra, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Ok. So what do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to use my Sharingan to see the amount of compression of your charka. The genjutsu I'll use is fairly simple. It will just give you a visual representation of that compression. That, coupled with your sense of the flow and density, should be enough to set you on your way."

Naruto sounded eager. "Let's start."

Shisui's Sharingan flashed and Naruto stilled. The room didn't waver or change. "Can I close my eyes now, or..."

"You're already in my genjutsu. Just relax, focus on your chakra coil, and I'll adjust the image."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. He visualized the spring, as always, drawing on some of his chakra, felt the change in his core, and delved deeper. It felt as though something inside him shifted, the change so small he could feel it because he was looking. He drew again, and, feeling the same pull, pinned down the shape and location.

"Open your eyes now, Naruto."

He did so and almost lost his focus in surprise. Everything was black except for the glowing mass in front of him. _It's a deeper color in the center than at the edges. That must be it. _He drew on more chakra. The mass moved up, the motion so small it was almost imperceptible. _That's...really cool. _He focused on the image and managed to get it to vibrate from side to side. _I wonder what else I can make it do?_

"Naruto, I know it's a new feeling, but try to focus." Shisui sounded more amused than anything else.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He stilled the coil.

"Now, you can see the end and top portions, right?"

"Yeah. It's where the whole thing cuts off."

"That's the portion you need to be able to control. Try to adjust the flow. Make it smaller."

"All right." He closed his eyes again to steady himself, then opened them to see use the image as a guide to trace along the coil, sending small disturbances along its length. He worked his way to the edge and stopped. _How am I supposed to make the flow smaller? If it's a spring...Wait, it's not actually made of metal. If it's like a pipe, I can try to make it narrower. _He focused, trying to mold the end, but nothing happened. He shifted his approach, trying to bend it. Nothing happened.

"Don't try to deform the coil. That won't work. Focus on the flow."

"Ok." Naruto spent what seemed like an hour trying to limit the flow of energy, but all he could do was deflect it right or left. Finally he became frustrated and the whole coil shuddered, the image fading out for an instant before it stabilized.

"Don't do that with your chakra, Naruto. It makes the illusion more difficult to maintain."

"Sorry." He frowned in thought. _I can't deform the coil. I can't just slow the flow. Then what can I do? _He thought about pipes again. He'd only seen straws, really, and if he wanted to close them, he just squeezed them shut. Or, if he was drinking and something got stuck..._Wait. I can mold chakra. _He focused on a small section at the end, again using the image to guide him. He compressed the chakra on either side, then on top and below, slowly smoothing it out until it looked like a cylinder with a hole through it. _There. That should do it. _

"That's good, Naruto, but now the energy is flowing too fast. Try narrowing it gradually."

_Oh. Right. _He made his way down again, only to find that his work had been swept away. _What the..._He felt his anger rise before he remembered Shisui's words about letting it interfere with him. He took a deep breath and went back to work, molding something which gradually narrowed and didn't do so to quite the extent it had before.

"How's that?"

"It looks good, but I think it's going to break up again."

Before Naruto could respond, the illusion wavered and the room receded. Naruto blinked. "What happened?"

"I ended the illusion." Shisui sighed. "I'm sorry. I thought this would work."

"But...it did, sort of..."

"There's too much flow." He thought. "What might work is if you emptied some of your coils first and then reduced the flow. They would fill up again, but everything would be less dense."

"Yeah, but, I don't think I could do that again without that picture to guide me."

"No, but a seal would do the job, and probably better."

"So I have to wait until I find someone to put that seal on me before I can use genjutsu?" He didn't bother to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Shisui was silent before shaking his head. "No, but I've been stupid and overlooked something. I had a similar problem when I was your age. Not to that extent, but my chakra coils were too small for the amount that I had, so initially, I had trouble with control too."

"What did you do?"

"I got older."

"That's it?"

"You're almost six now?"

"Yeah."

"Give it...two or three more years, and you'll see a marked increase in the size of you coils. Your capacity will also increase, but the body is designed so that the growth of the container outpaces the growth of the material."

Naruto huffed. "I don't wanna wait that long. And you never taught me body flicker either."

Shisui smiled. "We'll see each other again, Naruto. And your dad is definitely well versed enough in the technique to teach it to you."

That reminded him. "Who won your spar?" He secretly hoped his father had won, but he supposed if he had to lose to anyone, at least it would be someone strong.

"It was a friendly match. We were testing each others abilities, more than anything else."

"Oh." _And I didn't even see it. _He bit his lip. "Hey, Shisui...Genma said that you could, that you could...make people think things..." He trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

Shisui seemed receptive. "It's an ability I have, yes. Not so much make them think things as make them more inclined to believe them. It's like progressively changing the shade of a color, slowly so that the person doesn't realize it until you've fully made the adjustment."

"Can you use it during a fight?"

"Yes. I can make people less aggressive. Decrease their morale. Make them paranoid. Given enough time, I could make them attack their allies. That last one is more difficult, though. When someone is fighting, they're focused on one thing: their perceived enemy. It's difficult to break that focus, but sometimes I can shift it."

"So, if someone is already angry, you could make them more angry?"

"Yes. It's easiest when I'm amplifying a particular feeling or sentiment. So, if I were dealing with a potential contact, I'd try to get them to feel some trust towards me, and then I'd build on that. It would take time, but eventually he'd be much more open to my opinions and advice."

"And you can use it on more than one person?"

He nodded. "It takes more time and effort, but I've become proficient enough to do that."

_I guess that means he wouldn't have to fight as much. _"So, could you...make it so that I know how to do some things, like genjutsu? I mean, maybe not adjust my chakra coils, but you know...give me knowledge?"

Shisui nodded slowly. "I could implant the procedure in you mind. But again, it's rather invasive."

"I don't mind. You're my friend. I can trust you."

Shisui's face assumed and expression Naruto couldn't identify. "Thank you, Naruto. Trust is precious."

"You sound kind of sad."

"I'll tell you someday, Naruto. I promise. It's not something that needs to be mentioned now."

_I hope I didn't upset him. _"Ok. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything." He narrowed his eyes. With his Sharingan still active, it made him look almost like a wild animal or a creature from mythology, primal rage and power burning for the world to see. _I wonder what the people who fought him thought when they saw that look. _

"Naruto, would you object if I placed a tracking seal on you?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I'd like to be able to find you, in the future, in case you don't come to Konoha in the next few years."

Naruto considered it. _I'd have to tell dad. And it's not like Shisui's a bad guy. No he's...a really good guy. He likes me, and my dad. And if he finds me, he can teach me more._ Shisui's voice interrupted him.

"I'd also like to be able to tell you more things. About Konoha. About the Kyuubi attack."

"The Kyuubi attack was a natural disaster, wasn't it?."

"So it's said But I have my doubts."

Naruto leaned forward eagerly. "Can you tell me now?"

Shisui smiled. "It's only a theory now. I need more time to investigate, but when I know more, I'll tell you."

Naruto nodded, even though he felt disappointed. "Ok. And the tracking seal..."

"I'll ask Asuma before I do it. Well, Asuma actually wondered if I knew anything about altering tacking seals."

Naruto nodded. "Ok. But you have to show me some genjutsu before you leave."

Shisui smiled. "A deal's a deal, and I'll hold up my end of the bargain right now. This one will let you switch a person's sense of right and left..."

Naruto looked into Shisui's eyes, trying to find what he saw before, but he only saw the three tomoes in each eye, stark black against red. _If it was just a trick...or maybe he showed it to me so I'd remember. _He swallowed. _He trusts me enough to tell me something like that. _

He grinned. "All right. Show me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Your next client is here, Lady Tsunade." The words were spoken in a level tone of voice that would have passed for professionalism in any other circle, but both the women in the room knew it grew out of restraint and fatigue.

Neither bothered to acknowledge it as that, especially now that the client's retainer stepped through the door, surveying the room from right to left as though he expected to find some motive hidden in the cabinets or hiding in a corner.

Tsunade rolled her eyes as the retainer's head turned from her, and Shizune hid a small smile behind the papers she held. Even now, years later, the man still insisted on having this initial inspection of the room, and it had morphed into a kind of private joke as far as they were concerned. The staccato of fingernails against wood interrupted the tranquil atmosphere.

"Are you satisfied yet, or should we wait for you to pry the floorboards off to make sure there's no one hiding there either?" She sounded more bored than anything else, and as long as that mood dominated, the appointment would go fine. Shizune breathed out, relaxed.

"There's no need to go that far. I can see beneath them anyway." The man's expression didn't change, just his eyes; the dissented blood vessels relaxed and receded. He stepped from the room and a few moments later Hiashi Hyuuga stepped into the room, his haori seeming to propel him forward as it swept around his feet.

"Lady Tsunade." He inclined his head, a formalistic gesture which would have been missed had its intended target not been watching attentively. As it happened, Tsunade had chosen the moment of his entrance and introduction to glance out the window. The day had dawned clear and bright, cloudless sky and still air; from the window the thin branches of a maple tree could be seen, their stillness almost unnatural in the light.

After taking in the sight for a while longer, she finally acknowledged the man before her.

"Hiashi. All is well, I take it?" She had a smile on her face, as though she were greeting an old friend after he'd returned from a long journey. Shizune winced.

"As well as can be expected." He still kept his formal exterior, though the skin around his eyes crinkled slightly.

She nodded, reaching down to examine the sheets in front of her. There was nothing new in them; the condition hadn't changed substantially since he'd started seeing her. _And the stasis will be enough to keep him coming back here._

"I take it by the fact that your retainer is still checking the room that your eye hasn't fully recovered?"

She phrased the question casually, as before.

Now she could see the effect; it wasn't a scowl or a glare, but a stilling of his features, a clenching of his fists.

"No. Had I recovered, I wouldn't be coming to see, would I?"

She nodded again. "No, I suppose not." She straightened, noticing that Shizuen seemed to be getting more and more tense as the conversation continued. _Honestly, what does she think is going to happen?_

"If you sit down, we can begin."

Hiashi nodded and assumed a sitting position his legs crossed and his back straight. At the very least, he was cooperative.

"Has there been any deterioration in your regular vision?" She'd been tempted to just write "no" in the space she'd set aside for that question, but now she thought better of it.

"None that I've noticed." Curt and precise, as always.

"Good. And when you use Byakugan with that eye..."

"You're well aware of the fact that the reason I'm here is because the symptoms have returned in that eye. If you'd be so kind as to pass over blatantly rhetorical questions, I'd like to get to the heart of the problem."

"Of course. My apologies." Tsunade cleared her throat. "Shizune, if you'd be kind enough to bring me the ocular scroll." Her assistant nodded and immediately stepped forward, scroll bound and in hand. Tsunade took the scroll and gave her thanks. Unfurling it, she couldn't help but be a bit impressed by her handiwork. It wasn't something terribly complicated, but it had taken enough ingenuity on her part that it would remain one of her favorite side projects.

"If you'll lay your head on the pillow, we can get to the heart of the matter, as you say." _Though he knows the answer. We both know the answer._

Hiashi obliged, placing his head on the pillow that had been laid out. She placed the scroll over his face so that the seals were aligned with his eyes, and slowly started pouring her chakra into them. She adjusted the amount so she'd be able to see the first few layers of tissue.

"All right. Open your eyes."

He did so, and Tsunade leaned forward, her own brow creasing in concentration. She could have done this with physical contact and by probing purely with chakra, but this way allowed her to see things in more detail. _I wonder it would work on anyone besides him without adjustments? _She focused her thoughts as the first few blood vessels came into view. They all connected properly, and there was no sign of hemorrhaging. The chakra flow adjusted and she could see the channels of energy around his eyes. _There's nothing, but one looks as though it might be obstructed. Still..._she let a minute amount of her own chakra flow in and relaxed the junction. The view receded back to the blood vessels, though she could still see nothing that would cause him much trouble. _So it really does have to do with the strain of the technique. _She was partially disappointed that her previous repair hadn't been permanent, but then, he was still a client, and a recurring one at that.

"Try to activate your Byakugan." She waited for the irritated rebuke, and wasn't disappointed.

"You told me you'd remedied the problem during our last meeting. Is this to indicate that you don't know what's causing my symptoms?"

She exhaled, a long shuddering breath that she hoped took most of her anger with it. Some of it had already been quelled a few hours prior to this, when she'd finished off a bottle of sake. "I never made such an assertion about your case, and I don't recall saying anything about fully understanding all your symptoms. If you're unhappy with the treatment I'm giving you, then I'm sure there are any number of physicians in Konoha who'd only be too happy to have the head of the Hyuuga clan as a client."

The comment silenced the room after she'd voiced it. She couldn't make out Hiashi's expression beneath the scroll, but looking at his hands, she could see they were trembling. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and rough.

"Very well, Lady Tsunade. I'll show you what you've already seen several times before." His bloodline limit suddenly activated.

Tsunade quickly compared both eyes. The volume of blood vessels in the left eye had increased dramatically, the net of tiny threads forming an ordered structure which seemed to support as well as nourish the awakened optical apparatus. Looking at the right eye, she saw what was a poor copy of the order in its counterpart. She delved deeper, pushing the probe to its limits. The nerves were fine, no more wear than could be expected from a man his age, and the muscles seemed responsive enough when she stimulated them. Receding again, she noted the directions and concentration of vessels. And...she noticed a small spot, a pocket forming along the interior curve of the eye.

"Enough," Hiashi said, his voice strained. His eyes returned to normal, the volume of vessels receding from both of them. He removed the scroll, sitting up, looking directly in front of him at the wall.

"What did you find? The same thing as always, I'm willing to guess."

Tsunade examined her notes before looking up. "The blood vessels in your right eye aren't connecting as they should when you use Byakugan."

"As you've explained before." He strained to keep the impatience out of his voice.

"Yes, as I've explained before, and apparently, contrary to all my advice, you continue to use that eye frequently enough to exacerbate your situation." She waited, but he didn't say anything. "I found what looks to be a lesion in the eye. It could be a result of strain on the wall, perhaps from a hemorrhage, or from simple over-stimulation. If that eye has been exposed to too much intense light, there might also be a symptom like that, but given the apparent circulatory problem, and the fact that I think even you have more common sense than that, I'll rule it out."

"And what treatment do you suggest now, if I may ask?"

"I can restore circulation to your eye so that you'll be able to use the Byakagun again. However, if you want to avoid causing more damage, I'm going to have to order that you not use it any more than once a month, and never for extended periods of time."

Hiashi laughed, though it seemed more like a gasp, something bursting from the confines of a thin barrier. "I'm the head of one of the most prominent and respected clans in Konoha. My positions and opinions set the tone for the entire clan. If it were found out that I was losing the faculties of my blood line..."

"What? What would happen? Chaos and dissent? Is the Hyuuga clan so tentatively bound that the slightest perturbation in its leadership will cause it to unravel?" She glanced at Shizune, who was shaking her head rapidly and moving her arms in a placating gesture.

Hiashi's face became livid. Tsunade suspected he would have struck out, had his doctor been someone who wasn't capable of crippling him with a single punch. Tsunade move ahead, not interested in hearing him rant.

"That's merely my medical opinion. Ignore it if you see fit, it just means you'll need another visit to me and possibly permanent damage to your eye." She let that sink in before adding one last suggestion. "If the thought of refraining from using your Byakugan offends you so much, there's always the possibility of an eye transplant."

For the first time since he'd entered the room, Hiashi's attendant made a motion. Tsunade only caught it out of the corner of her eye, and didn't bother to afford him her full attention, but it appeared as though he'd removed his hands from behind his back and she could only assume he held them at the ready in front of his body, as though to ward against the implication of what she'd just said.

Hiashi simply stood without a word, his face impassive.

"Are you not interested in your treatment?"

Hiashi stopped before the door, not turning around. "I find myself more offended by my present company than I do by the prospect of appearing at a disadvantage before my clan." He turned his head. "My attendant will pay for your services. We will not see each other again."

Tsunade was nonplussed as the money was given to her. Shizune cleared her throat.

"If you would be so kind, what news is there from Konoha?"

The man paused as if to consider if the request was worth responding to. He looked to Shizune, reacting as though Tsunade wasn't there.

"I could spend hours recalling what's transpired in the last months. Clan quarrels, speculations of treaties, trading..."

"Relevant news." Tsunade cut across, finished with counting the payment. All in all, this would tide them over for a few months.

He still didn't bother to look at her. His silence lasted for a few heartbeats before he decided on an event.

"The Hokage's son is dead."

Tsunade's eyes widened but she kept her exterior collection. _His son...Would it hit him as hard as Orochimaru did? _

"Asuma?" Shizune didn't bother to gloss over her expression of shock.

Tsunade sighed, closing her eyes. Of course news of the death of her teammate would affect her like that.

But Hyuuga shook his head. "No. It was his other son. He wasn't a shinobi." He composed himself, straightening his haori. "Now, you've received your payment, and I have other matters to attend to. Good day." He nodded only towards Shizune before he left the room.

Had she been in any other company, Tsunade might have manged a bemused smile at what she thought to be bitter irony.

Shizune had recovered from her falsely inspired shock and moved to sit next to Tsunade. She looked at the money, sitting in a neat stack in front of both of them.

"That was a cruel thing to suggest to Hiashi."

"Cruel? No. It was just honest. A transplant would be a viable alternative, and it's not as though he was willing to consider my other advice."

"But to suggest that he'd take the eyes of a fellow clan member."

Tsunade fixed her with a hard look. "Shizune, you can't tell me that you're this naïve, after all these years. Do you honestly think that the head of a prominent clan would hesitate to ask, or even demand that such a sacrifice be made?"

"I never said I thought it would be beneath certain clan heads. I don't claim to know Hiashi well enough to judge him, but from his perspective, when he's vulnerable, it's equivalent to a slap in the face."

_Maybe I taught you better than I thought. _"He won't do it. He puts on a harsh exterior most of the time, and he's by no means a pleasant man, but there are boundaries that he won't cross."

"It wasn't just the transplant. Do you know what's wrong with his eye?"

"There's nothing wrong with his eye. It works fine. It's only when he uses Byakugan that he has trouble. The vision isn't affected."

"You know that's not what I mean."

_Does she really think I'm that petty? _"If I could find a permanent fix for his eye, I would."

"But you haven't devoted much of your time to trying to find a cure."

She shrugged. "It's true. I haven't been very keen on the case, and I don't have access to the medical resources I used to."

"It's not like it matters now."

Tsunade waved her hand. "He'll be back. Not today, of course. That would be too soon. I'd give a week or so, possibly longer."

"He could easily find another doctor."

"I'm sure he could, but he won't. At least not now."

Shizune didn't say anything to that. "The Hokage has a grandson, if I remember."

Tsunade nodded. "He'd be about four now, maybe a bit younger. I wonder if his mother is still alive."

"I hadn't thought of that."

"And Asuma? Do you know what he's doing?"

"No." Shizune looked startled at the question. "I haven't spoken to him in years. The last I heard, he'd gone off to join the Guardians."

_Stupid ambition, _she thought, though kept it to herself. "I don't suppose the Hokage's sons were ever very close to each other. I only saw them together once, and that was when Minato took office."

"Asuma never spoke much of him. I think he was only a trader, so they didn't see each other often regardless."

_And that's how things end up. You operate under some delusion that there will be a tomorrow, a next time, before cold reality sets in and freezes your joy and expectations. _

She stood up. "Well, this is depressing. We have a lot of money now, and I feel like a drink."

"But Lady Tsunade..." Shizune was interrupted by a knock on the door. She moved to open it, and saw the attendant of the inn, a short man who looked old enough to be her father.

"I apologize, but there's someone here to see you. She claims it's urgent."

Tsunade frowned, suddenly irritated. "I told you I wasn't seeing anyone else today."

"Yes, I'm aware, but she refused to take no for an answer."

_Refused, hm? So is it a desperate case, something that she's exhausted all other options to try and treat. That could be interesting..._

"All right. I'll see her, but tell her she has only until my patience runs out."

The man looked embarrassed. "Ah, I believe she can hear you from where she's standing."

_This is the problem with not having shinobi man the post. Though Hiashi should have manged to move past him undetected easily enough. _"All the better. It will save you the trouble of having to tell her. Send her in."

The man inclined his head and retreated, the motion seeming to act as a signal for their unknown client to make her entrance.

The woman who stepped into the frame of the door looked to be in her late twenties, though Tsunade corrected that initial estimate, adding a few years to her age. Something about her face, the way she carried herself, nagged at her memory, goading it but never allowing the recollection to surface. Her skin was smooth and pale, her hair the shade of deep indigo ink, her eyes like pale storm clouds. The cloak she wore was darker than her hair, a sheet of black decorated with crimson clouds.

She inclined her head at the door before being motioned inside.

"My name is Konan. Thank you for agreeing to see me." As she sat down, she folded her hands in front of her, and Tsunade noticed that she painted her nails the same shade as her hair.

_Odd. The hair, the eyes...what is it? _

"And what brings you here? You don't have the look of a Fire Country native."

Konan shook her head briefly. "No. I hail from Amegakure."

The name again caused the tremor of memory. "How did you know that I'd be here?"

"I spent a great deal of time searching for you. It wasn't an easy task, so you can be at ease with regards to your privacy."

_How comforting. _"What ailment do you have to come seeking me out from so far off?"

Konan again gave a shake of her head. "I don't come here for me. I come here on behalf of someone else. I come with an offer."

Tsunade exchanged a glance with Shizune, who seemed just as surprised. "What kind of offer?"

Konan unfolded both of her hands, palms facing upward and touching. In the center of her hands rested a paper flower, the color of fresh snow, its petals folded so delicately they looked almost alive.

"Peace," she said, her expression unchanging, though her voice was hushed, as though she were afraid that speaking too loudly would somehow in validate the word.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as Konan leaned forward to present her with the origami. _Has this woman taken leave of her senses? _After what happened in Amegakure, it didn't surprise her that some of its members might have become unhinged. "Would you care to elaborate on what you mean by that?" She took the flower regardless; even if it had come from a woman who didn't seem to be in her right mind, its detail was nothing short of amazing.

And then she stopped, the tips of her fingers just brushing against the edges of the paper. The rain. The cold. Smoke shrouding the air. The clouds..._Her eyes are just like those clouds were all those years ago when she extended her hands with that flower, only it was a rose. _

"It's you," she whispered. "You and those two boys...Jiraiya stayed behind and trained you."

Konan seemed unperturbed by Tsunade's recollection. "I've learned a great deal since Jiraiya left us." As she spoke, her voice assumed a low, flat tone, her face shifting from its serene expression to something harsher.

_That face could be like a reflection, _Tsunade's thought echoed in her mind.

"How can you promise something like peace?" Shizune spoke when Tsunade would not.

Konan shifted her gaze slightly. "The hidden villages have never cared for stability or the security of anyone outside their territorial and ideological scope. I represent a group that is composed of shinobi who swear no allegiance to any of the Hidden Villages."

"Missing nin, then." Tsunade simply stated the fact, not changing the tone of her voice. She noticed Shizune's disapproving expression. "You're claiming to come from a group with no obligations to any of the nations, yet you label yourself as a resident of Amegakure."

"The Village of Rain never committed itself to any of the wars; our country simply became a battle ground for our more powerful neighbors. Since you remember who I am, you should remember what became of our city in the aftermath of that war."

Tsunade couldn't deny her memory. There had been dead beyond counting, so many lost in the twisted metal and crumbling stone that efforts to account for everyone had been abandoned. And of those who had survived..._Most of them probably weren't fortunate enough to find someone like Jiraiya to look after them._

"Have you tried to find Jiraiya?"

"No. His loyalties lie completely with Konoha. We're seeking those who are dissatisfied with the Hidden Villages, and those who are strong enough to affect change."

_Affect change, hm? _"Does that mean you're willing to cause another war to get the change you want?"

"War? No. That's not what we're seeking, but we're aware of the fact that you need power to change the established order."

Tsunade smiled, something small and without force. "And I have power, apparently. How flattering."

"Your medical skills are renowned far beyond Fire Country's borders. Jiraiya counted you amongst his comrades, and you survived a direct confrontation with Hanzou of the Salamander."

Now Tsunade's mouth twisted. "We lost that battle, as I recall."

"That's inconsequential. You were dubbed as one of the Sannin because of your abilities."

"Hanzou...don't tell me he's the one spearheading this movement?" The idea seemed absurd, but she had to be sure.

Konan's mouth became a hard line. "Hanzou is dead."

Shock marked Tsunade's face. "How?" _He took on the three of us almost in his stride. _

Silence greeted her question as Konan lowered her head a small fraction. She took a deep breath, exhaling audibly. "As I said, we have the strength to enforce our ambitions."

_Could she and those two really have killed Hanzou? Jiraiya said they had had potential, but this..._

But Konan rose even as her thoughts were forming. She'd set the flower on the floor in front of Tsunade.

"I've made my offer. Our organization _can _bring peace; there are people like you, who have the strength to help us. You lost people who were close to you during war, didn't you?" The question was phrased in the same cool tone, but Tsunade felt herself stiffen.

"That's of no consequence to this conversation."

Konan made no other motion than to hold out her hand, a perfect square of paper resting in the center of her palm. "If you care to learn more, this is where you can find me." She inclined her head, and left the room, her feet barely making a sound against the floorboards.

The door slid shut with a light thud and Tsunade exhaled, seeming to relax. _First Hiashi has a fit, now a ghost from the Village of Rain follows me and tells me I should try to save the world from itself. _She scoffed, the sound surprising her as it shifted from her mind to manifest itself. _This sounds like Jiraiya's gibberish._

She rubbed her forehead. "Now I could really use a drink."

"Do you really know that woman from the war?" She'd almost forgotten Shizune had been sitting next to her the whole time.

"I can hardly say I know her. She was just a child when I first saw her. It was Jiraiya who took them as his students."

"Do you think she was telling the truth about Hanzou?"

"Who knows? It's possible they found a way to kill him. No one is invincible." _And everyone has to die eventually. _"If they did kill him, well..."

"Are you going to meet with her?"

"I don't know. She didn't even tell us the name of this organization. If it's composed of missing nin, that could mean anyone from the Bingo Book." She sighed. "I suppose that means I'm considered a defector in some circles."

Shizune didn't say anything to that sentiment. "Meeting with her would mean staying at least another day."

She waved her hand. "Today, tomorrow. A day won't make a difference. No one here bears me any grudge."

"But if she was able to find you..."

"Shizune, why does the thought of me considering this offer make you uncomfortable?"

The younger woman straightened. "Before you left Konoha, you came to me and said that you wanted to make sure that you could pass your knowledge and experience onto someone. Dan loved Konoha. I know that. And I know that he would have wanted you to do everything you could to protect it."

"Do you now?" She sounded disinterested, but her anger wasn't far behind. _If it weren't for Dan's support, the medical teams might not have even been formed. Is that how much life is worth to Konoha? _

"I've been gone from Konoha for years, and the village has managed on its own well enough."

"And if the organization this woman is a part of means to attack Konoha, what would you do then?"

"I never said anything about joining this group. I haven't even decided whether or not I'll meet with her." She didn't speak harshly, but she narrowed her eyes and drew her lips thinly across her teeth.

"What are we going to do, once we leave this town?" Shizune pressed on.

Tsunade shrugged. "We'll go west. I have clients there as well. Wealthy ones who will pay quite the sum for my services."

"And then? Once you've collected your fees from them?"

"The coast. I haven't been there in years. It will make a nice change of pace. There's a particular kind of sea slug which has very unique medical properties. Difficult to acquire, but well worth the effort." She picked up the paper flower, examining it closely. The petals were somehow thinner than the leaves, just like a real plant. _This isn't just origami. There's some kind of ninjutsu behind it. What else can she do with that paper? _

"Do you feel unsatisfied, Shizune?"

Her assistant didn't respond immediately. "Sometimes I wonder exactly what it is we're accomplishing by wandering through Fire Country."

"What would you like to accomplish?"

"We're medical nin. You, especially, can help people in ways that no one else in the profession can."

_So it's the ideology. _"We do help people. Shizune, I won't lie to you and say that I have any desire to sink into the slums of Fire Country and help every unfortunate soul we come across. I have a certain kind of life I'd like to lead, and that requires a certain kind of clientele." She looked Shizune full in the eyes. "If after you feel you've learned all you can or want to learn from me, you're certainly free to leave and do whatever you wish with your knowledge. Help the poor. Return to Konoha. Go beyond Fire Country borders." She paused, her current idea souring in her mouth. "You could even go to Suna. There are any number of talented medics there whom you could collaborate with." _And _she'll _be there, of course, but that's not to say my protege will be bothered. _

Shizune didn't say anything, and Tsunade didn't bother to wait for her to.

"I'm going to get a drink. Who knows? Maybe we'll find some other lost souls in need of help." She left the room without another word or glance behind her.

* * *

><p>She sent out the clone shortly after leaving the inn; the sheaves of paper had taken to the breeze, floating and flying before settling at the edge of the village, near the house she'd rented out for the remainder of the month. Her appearance hadn't drawn any attention except for the occasional comment about the style and shade of her hair, and her request had gone through without any incident. If Tsunade decided to take her offer into consideration, she would know the answer quickly enough.<p>

Konan herself walked past the borders of the town, moving along the main road but staying close to the trees. _The trees...they're calming, even if they lack the sturdiness of the buildings of Ame. _She walked until she came to a gap in the column of trees, something that could barely be regarded as a path and would have gone unnoticed to anyone who wasn't looking for it. Stepping through, she continued until she came upon a cleanly cut tree stump; it looked as though someone had taken an impossibly sharp blade and severed the trunk shortening it to the point that it almost touched the ground. She ran her hand along the surface, barely feeling the resistance of the grain.

The leaves in the surrounding trees rustled in the breeze, a thousand whispers that made her forget how enclosed the space around her was. Then the light hit the surface of the stump just as it seemed to mold and shift like the surface of a puddle. The small ripples coalesced until she saw a shape rising out of the wood, dark thick leaves moving towards her, growing larger and sharper, glistening where the light hit them. The leaves parted, framing a face smooth as the leaves that sheltered it, its features perfectly bifurcated into black and white. When at last the face uttered words, its lips didn't move.

"Did you convince the Sannin to join us?" The words were harsh and gnarled.

"I made the offer. The rest remains with her."

"You could have offered her something more than words. Maybe a reward..." Now its lips did move, the voice higher and smoother, almost aloof.

"I have nothing to reward her with, and that's not our purpose. She hasn't shown any loyalty to Konoha since she left. I simply reminded her of that." _If she lost those who meant most to her for Konoha's war, it won't take her long to decide._

"And if she doesn't join, what will you do? You've revealed yourself. She could be a liability." Back to the lip-less mannequin.

"I've told her nothing of consequence. If she declines, confronting her carries more risk than simply accepting her decision."

"But if she goes back to Konoha, she'll be trouble. We don't need trouble."

"There's nothing to indicate that she'll return to Konoha, either now or later. Despite what she might have said, I know she was interested in the offer. The memory of that war is still fresh in her mind."

"Then what am I to report?"

"Tell Pain that I'll contact him once I have a decision. The offer has been made. It's just a matter of time."

Zetsu seemed to consider that, though it was never possible to discern any expression on his face; even his more animated side did little more than change the inflection of his tone.

"Very well. I'll await your response and tell Pain you've made contact." The leaves closed and he receded into the stump, leaving no mark when he'd finally vanished. Konan had turned even before he'd disappeared. She didn't want to return to the town. Though she'd never spoken of it, even to Nagato, she enjoyed being in the field; she could only take so much time of being in a sunless and sky-less world.

_Nagato. Why did he choose to use Yahiko's body? _She could understand, in a way. He'd started Akatsuki. He'd died for Akatsuki. Now, even in death, his visage was still the one everyone called "Leader." It was only fitting. Yahiko had held them together, Yahiko had wanted to bring peace. Yet there were times, when she saw his face, when it formed a certain expression, when Nagato vanished for a shred of time, that she had to look away. She...she didn't feel for _him_ that way...she couldn't. Even now, she felt a tightness grip her chest at the thought. He was Pain. He was...she didn't say the word.

The path flattened, the leaves shielding it from the sun. Her cloak billowed in the wind, her arms and hands hidden in the sleeves. Nothing but birds announced the presence of animal life. Their calls were long and mournful, shrill cries from crows and ravens. _An omen? _It didn't mean anything to her. Death wasn't something as permanent as most people seemed to believe. Sasori...he'd said that death was a natural process that a creative mind could transcend. _Art is inherently unnatural. It's the imposition of order where none exists. _And peace. That was when she would have sworn she'd heard the sharpness of mirth in his tone, something even more garbled and twisted than Zetsu's voice. _Peace is the most unnatural thing of all._

If Tsunade did join them, she would likely be paired with Sasori. Konan had little notion of how well that would work. _Better than if she were with Kisame. At least Tsunade's abilities would compliment Sasori's. _She still didn't know the full extent of his power, but if his name, Sasori of the Red Sand gave any indication, he wasn't a man to be taken lightly. If there was a man, beneath that armor. _Had Tsunade fought him in the war? That might pose a problem. _That could be dealt with when it came.

She continued walking without pause; by the time she came across the stand, the morning sun had moved enough to lengthen her shadow into a thin, sharp entity that stretched out several feet before her. There were only three occupants, two men and a boy. One pair she identified as father and son, by their proximity; the other man sat two seats away, drinking sake and conversing with the attendant. She wasn't very hungry, but the thought of soup still appealed to her; she took a seat halfway between the three. Now that she was closer, she reconsidered her previous assertion. The man had dark hair and dark eyes; the boy's eyes were the color of the now cloudless sky, his hair bright as spun gold in the afternoon sun. Her gaze lingered on him. He was so energetic, the way he spoke and moved, even as he ate. _I suppose I've forgotten what children are like. _

She ordered and sat in silence.

"Feeling a little better, are you?" The man spoke to the boy, smiling. _He must be family._

The boy grinned. "Just a little, yeah. It'll be a while before I try that again, but I have the idea."

"Affinities can be temperamental."

_So they're shinobi. _Konan turned to her soup as it was presented to her. _They must be from Konoha, but why would a boy his age be away from the city? _As she ate, the conversation next to her continued.

"Do you think we'll find her in the next town?"

"Who knows? If not, we won't give up."

_Her._ Konan frowned. It was a small chance. She removed her hand from the counter, her fingers working to fold the paper into the proper shape, opening her hand to reveal a small butterfly. She let it fly, making it land on the boy's seat. When they left, it would be easy enough.

"Is that flower made of paper?"

Konan caught herself before she could let surprise register on her face. The boy was looking at her, a small smile on his face. She touched the ornament in her hair.

"Yes. I have a fondness for paper folding."

"Wow. That's really good. Do you use ninjutsu?" He leaned forward, his curiosity showing in his eyes.

Konan felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the child. She cleared her throat but his father intervened.

"You shouldn't bombard people with questions." The man smiled but he didn't take his eyes off her. _He's a shinobi. No doubt._

The boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

Konan shook her head. "I'm not offended. It's not ninjutsu. I just have a talent for folding paper."

"Oh." He seemed slightly disappointed, but he still had that bright look on his face.

"And..._Why am I pausing around a child? _"Are you a shinobi?"

And he grinned, his face radiating the enthusiasm that had only just surfaced before. This time Konan couldn't catch herself. _Yahiko. _She might have gasped, but the sound caught in her throat. All her other emotion, her tears, her fear, threatened to rush forward, but it froze within her, cold and hard. In that instant the expression vanished and the boy looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" _He really is a child. _She would have laughed, she wanted to laugh_. _Her lips twitched upward, a smile forming and dying in a single breath.

She shook her head. "You reminded me of my friend. He's...he died in the war."

"I'm sorry." He frowned as he spoke the words_._

_But there hasn't been a war. Has he experienced death already? _

The man touched the boy's shoulder. He turned his attention to Konan, but she interrupted him.

"I'm sorry. I've upset your son."

The boy looked irritated. "Nobody upset me." He looked up at her. "You just looked so...sad."

Konan didn't deny her reaction. "I was surprised. It's been years since I've been reminded so vividly of him." She thought before making her decision. "If I may ask you, why do you want to become a shinobi?"

At this the boy paused. "I want to learn things. Ninjutsu. Taijutsu. Genjutsu." He nodded, seeming more confident. "I like learning more, and I guess I'd want to teach other things to people."

She spoke carefully. "There must be many people to learn from in Konoha."

The boy shook his head. "I'm not from Konoha."

Konan looked at the man's face but couldn't read an expression one way or the other. She only nodded, managing to smile this time, the boy's features reviving Yahiko's childish glee in her memory. "That's a noble ambition." The butterfly sat on one of the legs of the chair. _It should be easy now. _Even so, she felt a strange compulsion. She drew forth paper, her hands moving smoothly from unbroken memory. When they stilled, a rose resembling the one in her hair sat in her palms, but she'd interspersed colors into it. Shades of red and orange bloomed deep from the base of the petals, growing paler as the sheaves grew out; the edges were only just tinged with color. Inside she'd used pink and yellow, alternating the shades and layering the paper until it was impossible to distinguish where one color started and the other ended. From above, the flower swirled into a kaleidoscope of the sunset. She presented it to the boy, who took it as carefully as if it were made of thin glass.

"It's amazing. Thank you." He smiled again, not realizing the look further constricted Konan's chest.

She only nodded. She hoped she never saw the boy again. She hoped her only act towards him would be giving him that flower.

_I included Konan in this chapter instead of another because I wanted to flesh out her character earlier. She'll be playing a larger part later in the story, her presence now will still lead to a few clashes. The next chapter will be longer, and deal with Shisui.  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**Read this before continuing: **Not an entirely new chapter, but still an update of sorts. I've re-written parts of this chapter, by exploring Shisui's past directly and changing the time at which he receives his Mangekyou. This will also have a slight effect on the conversation he had with Naruto in chapter 7. I did this because as I extrapolated the story forward and wrote summaries for the chapters, I realized that it would be tedious and largely unnecessary to detail Shisui's past through flashbacks, and it would be poor plotting to simply gloss over his changing attitude towards the clan. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"You're going to be late if you don't leave now."<p>

Shisui glanced at his father from where he was sitting. "No I won't." And he went back to his cup without another word.

All he heard in response was a sigh and the shuffle of feet away from the kitchen. Shisui took small mouthfuls of tea even though it had since cooled past the point of caution. If he'd had to describe the mood of this morning with one word, he'd say lazy. Even the sun seemed to be having trouble mustering its power, ducking behind clouds never quite feeling warm enough as it arched towards its zenith. He'd only noticed six people walking past the window since he'd been up; no one seemed to notice or care that the rain had ceased for the first time in almost a week. His father liked to go out for walks, rain or otherwise, a habit that had somehow passed to his cousin.

Shisui set his cup down again. Sasuke had come knocking on his door only two days ago, umbrella in hand, trying to mask his bashfulness with a solemn expression. He'd been wearing those shorts, even in the rain and the wind. Privately, Shisui thought they made him look a bit ridiculous. He chuckled. _His mother probably dresses him like that. _Mikoto never had a lack of attention for her youngest son. The smile disappeared from his drank again, raising his head towards the door as his father left, the latch clicking as if in some kind of punctuation.

_If he wants to tell me to leave again, he should at least say so._

"_Train me,"_ Sasuke had said, starting to shiver from standing still. Shisui had practically dragged him in front of the fire and made him sit until he'd regained the feeling in his hands and feet.

_Train me. _It sounded so absurd, coming from the son of the clan head, and the brother of someone who would someday inherit the same position. _And you _will _take up that mantle, Itachi. _He drained his cup on the heels of that thought.

He finally stood, taking his tantou from the table and placing it in the scabbard on his back, walking around the table, his steps long and languid. Itachi had told him his gait belied his movement during combat. He'd actually used belied in that sentence. He sounded like a textbook sometimes.

His mother stood next to the door, wearing her jounin vest, her arms crossed. She smiled as he approached.

"Your father seems eager for you to leave the house this morning."

"He's not very good at concealing his anxiety over my induction. And he seemed so good when he was teaching me stealth." Shisui had been surprised when he'd gone to the academy and learned that most all of his instructors were male. _But then, none of those instructors had been masters of the Sharingan, either. _

She touched his temple, smoothing out the hair near his ear. Not that it would matter after a few minutes of walking in open air. His mother's own hair barely brushed her shoulders when she let it down from the knot she'd currently tied it in.

"He thinks you're not taking this as seriously as you should be."

Shisui chuckled. "What does he think I should be doing? Wringing my hands and pacing around the house?"

"It might set him at ease." And her hands fell to her sides and her face became placid and unreadable.

"Make the clan proud, Shisui. Remember we keep Konoha safe from the inside."

"I will." He hesitated only for a moment before embracing her tightly. If his gesture unbalanced her, her quick reciprocation did nothing to show it. "Thank you. For teaching me and bringing me this far."

Releasing her, he saw she smiled again. "I'll always help you advance." She stepped back. "Now get going. Your father might be overly enthusiastic, but if you want to meet with Itachi and still be on time, you need to leave now."

Shisui made no comment on how she knew about his plans. Making one last mental appraisal to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, he stepped into a sunlit patch of ground and placed his hands in his pockets.

Only three people walked in the street with him, two behind one ahead, the lone figure drawing slowly closer to him. Shisui gave a smile and inclined his head as he passed the young man, probably only a year or two older than him. The look he received reminded him of the one his instructor had given him after he'd informed him that he'd activated the second tomoe on his Sharingan, a smattering of contradictions; fear, elation, pride. _Pride. _Now he recognized the passerby. He'd mastered his Sharingan only a year ago, and had actually walked around with it active for the entirety of the day. It was one of the few times Shisui had expressed explicit disapproval towards a clan member. His behavior had struck him as arrogant. Not even the Hyuuga walked around the streets with their blood line limit active.

Shisui gave a slow shake of his head. He should at least try to make the best of the day. Itachi would be free at this time today. Shisui half-smiled. _I've built my whole morning around the possibility of him being free. _

And Sasuke..._He's not like Naruto. There's that same grain of desire to learn, but its direction is totally different. _Sasuke himself hadn't been much help in illuminating the workings of his mind; even that afternoon, after he'd taken advantage of the rain to show him how to land accurate hits in poor visibility, the boy had said nothing except to comment that his father only barely noticed him next to Itachi. _He'd had a look of resentment. That's what's driving him. If it's left unchecked as he gets older...nothing good can come of it. What is Itachi thinking?_

He moved to the center of the street as he turned; the lanterns, embossed with a finely painted Uchiha emblem, swayed lazily in the breeze, reminding him of overripe fruit hanging on the low-lying branches of a tree. Itachi would take Sasuke to the festival. That could be a first step. Now that he was older, he'd remember events like a night with his family, they would have a chance to effect him.

_He would remember. _Something unpleasant rose through Shisui, making itself known as his expression turned to a grimace. _Teach me. What had Itachi achieved at an early age that Sasuke himself was rapidly bounding towards? What did _I _achieve? Teach me. I could have taught you by pressing my tantou against your throat and flooding you with killer intent. I could have made you think someone from your family was about to cut the life out of you, and you still might not have learned what you wanted to. _In times of peace, that's what they might have to resort to for Sharingan. _What good was something like that? _

He stopped in front of Itachi's door and knocked as soon as his feet stopped moving. A moment later he heard light steps against the floor, and the door opened.

Mikoto smiled when she saw him.

"Shisui. It's good to see you. Come in." She stepped aside and he made his way past the door frame. The house smelled of baking fish and sweet melon.. Even though he'd eaten not long ago, Shisui wasn't surprised at the apparent tightness he felt in his stomach. He started a silent count down, keeping track by the number of steps he took. Just before he entered the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat? I imagine you've been up for a few hours already, and I know the tendency of young shinobi to neglect themselves."

Shisui smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I'd be delighted to join you."

Mikoto nodded. She walked past the table and into the hall. As Shisui sat he could hear her call.

"Itachi. Shisui is here. Don't keep him waiting." Even when giving her son a command she sounded so...gentle. _But then my own mother is like that too. She's a jounin too. She's a shinobi. _

He drowned his thought with a mouthful of miso soup, the taste full but not overwhelming. _How does she do that, every single time? _He'd never been able to get it quite right; even his uncle, who had cooked for himself for years, had his hits and misses. Mikoto though, seemed to have perfected her art. Shisui's eyes narrowed. _Maybe...maybe she used her Sharingan when she got it right the first time. _It would be inappropriate to ask, but if it meant he could get perfect soup every time...

"Shisui. Good morning." Itachi stood in the door frame, dressed and groomed.

_He should cut his hair. It makes him look delicate. _"Good morning. How are you this morning?"

Itachi took his seat. "I'm good enough. I thought you had a recruitment meeting today."

"Not for another half hour at least." He turned to look at the clock. "Thirty five minutes." He smirked. "I'm five minutes ahead of schedule."

"Hmph. If you say so." And Itachi ate, taking slow, precisely portioned helpings. Shisui decided he was feeling more playful than he previously thought.

"You know I could probably keep time with your eating, with how precise the intervals between you lowering and raising your spoon are."

Itachi paused midway between the bowl and his mouth, giving Shisui a blank look before returning to eating as though nothing had happened. Except for the slight fold between his eyebrows, which Shisui didn't fail to notice. Nor did the fact that the speed of Itachi's eating had become more erratic, faster here, slower there until Itachi all but threw his spoon into the soup. The look on his face was far from blank.

Shisui grinned. "Having trouble?"

"Did you come here just to mock my eating habits?" He picked up his spoon again, looking at it with some distaste.

"Maybe."

Itachi muttered something; now he was concentrating on keeping his pace steady, apparently not caring whether Shisui noticed. Not that he was succeeding.

Shisui leaned back, resting his hands on his stomach. His own soup would get cold, but this was well worth the sacrifice, especially when Itachi looked like he was about to abandon his eating again.

_Oh-hoh. He might actually splash himself in the face this time._

Instead his friend's eyes flashed red and his pace instantly resumed, as precise as clockwork.

Shisui almost fell back laughing, the sound doing nothing to interrupt Itachi's eating. By the time Shisui spoke, he'd finished, and his eyes had returned to their usual black.

"You...you used your Sharingan just so you could eat your soup at some kind of tempo?" He paused, taking in Itachi's expression, only to be taken by fresh fit of laughter. He couldn't have paid for something better than this.

"What's so funny?" Mikoto had decided to join them at the table, her own bowl fresh and steaming.

Shisui regained control, still chuckling as he leaned forward. "Just Itachi's weirdly obsessive behavior."

Mikoto smiled at her son. "I suppose it's that behavior that's made Itachi as good a shinobi as he is."

Shisui just nodded in response, looking at Mikoto and only seeing the side of her face. Her smile was so delicate and gentle. He'd only seen her eyes flash red on one occasion and then her face shifted to the same hard mask as every other shinobi's.

_Or is _that _the mask? _Shisui lowered his gaze at the thought. That would be so cruel.

"Shisui just has an odd sense of humor. It sometimes makes me wonder if we're even related." The tone of Itachi's voice was still and almost flat, but to Shisui, he may as well have been grinning from ear to ear.

That lightened his mood again. He finished his soup, even though, just as he'd predicted, it had gone cold. Afterward he helped himself to slices of lemon, fresh salmon, and another cup of tea.

"Are you sure you're feeding yourself well enough, Shisui?" Mikoto's concerned voice again made him look her in the face. This time she made eye contact with him. That same face. That smiling face. Today Shisui could return the look without having to glance away after a few moments.

"I mange perfectly fine. I just don't live in a household with such a fine cook." He smiled and could see the blood, laid perfectly over the smooth, pale face.

Shisui had the same pleasant expression on his face as he looked away, eyes shifting to Itachi, who seemed to be studying him.

He touched his face. "Have I been a messy eater this morning?" He managed a casual tone.

Itachi shook his head. "No." He left the table to clean his dishes. "I think it's about time Shisui and I were leaving. He has a meeting, and so do I."

_Subtle, Itachi. _"Where's Sasuke? If I remember right, academy classes don't start this early."

"Oh, he's in the yard practicing his kunai and shuriken throwing."

Shisui looked at Itachi's back. "Really? You're pretty good at that sort of thing yourself, aren't you Itachi?"

Itachi's shoulders tensed as he turned off the faucet. "So I've been told." He walked back as though no comment had been made.

_Hm. _He was going to get the truth out of him. He rose and took his dish and cup in hand.

"Oh, Shisui, don't worry about that. You're a guest."

"Ah, but as a guest I should be grateful to you for giving me such good food. I have no problem with cleaning my own dishes." He flashed a grin and that settled the matter.

Cleaning finished, he and Itachi walked out the door, side by side. They were a common pair in the streets, and everyone they passed always seemed more at ease when they saw the two walking together instead of alone.

Shisui let Itachi be silent for a block or so before he noticed that his friend didn't seem to be in any kind of deep thought; he was just prolonging the silence.

"You're talkative this morning."

"Hm. I'm thinking."

"No you're not. I can tell when you're thinking, because you have a concentrated look on your face. Right now, your face is just blank."

Now his face did have a look of concentration, like he was trying to figure out a way to get out of the walk without having to confront the statement.

"I'm not hiding anything from you, if that's what you're wondering."

"I never said you were."

"No, but you seem to be curious about something."

Shisui shrugged but didn't say anything. He'd noticed the man he'd passed on the street was again walking near him; he'd just turned into a shop a few moments ago. _Well, at least something interesting might happen this morning._

"Is there something odd about that man?" Itachi didn't turn to look.

"Nothing really, and don't change the subject."

"There is no subject. You're trying to make one, but you're failing pretty nicely."

"Hm, maybe so." He looked at the sky and noticed the clouds had accumulated more grey at their center, making the edges look whiter and brighter by comparison. "Your brother came to my place a few days ago."

"He was visiting his cousin. There's nothing unusual about that." But Shisui didn't miss the way Itachi's shoulders tensed again, as though he were fighting the urge to turn his head.

"He wanted me to help him with his Sharignan." Shisui was certain that's what the meeting had been about, even though the topic hadn't been broached.

That broke through his friend's nonchalance. His eyes narrowed slightly, and his voice was low. "He doesn't have his Sharingan yet."

Shisui wanted to smile at how protective he was being. _But is that all there is to this, or is he genuinely afraid of something? _"I think that's the problem. He's almost six, you know. Just another...three weeks, if I'm correct."

"Three and a half," Itachi muttered that, like a reflex. That caused Shisui to smile. "And that's not the point. I don't see why he should be so desperate to activate his Sharingan so early."

"Have you asked him?"

Itachi expelled a low breath. "I told him that he shouldn't rush into things. He still hasn't mastered his basics, and he wants to use Sharingan."

"He wants to do it because he sees his older brother and cousin with their fully developed blood line limit."

"Do you think that's a good enough reason to want the Sharingan? Because he feels left out?" Shisui thought he detected a challenge in his friend's tone. No. It was there, plain to hear.

"That's exactly why you should be training him, Itachi." Shisui slowed his steps. If they kept up this pace, their conversation would be cut short by the time they reached the meeting place. "I met someone very interesting on one of my missions a few weeks ago."

Itachi's face relaxed. "The one with Genma?"

"Yeah."

"You said that mission went over without any problem."

"It did." He reconsidered. "Well, there was a minor scuffle with some mercenaries, but that proved to be more beneficial than anything else."

Itachi nodded. "So who was this person?"

Shisui leaned forward, his lips lost in the collar of his shirt. "The Nine Tails jinchuuriki."

If Itachi was surprised, he didn't show it, though he did move in closer. "And why was he wandering around Fire Country?"

"He and his father were looking for someone. It so happened some parts of my mission crossed over a bit with their goals."

Itachi had that expression of concentration on his face. _Is he thinking or debating?_

"So just who is his father?"

"You mean your father hasn't told you?"

"I have my suspicions."

"Such as?"

Itachi managed to look exasperated. Almost. "What's the point of telling me this story if you're not going to answer my questions?"

Shisui pretended to consider that. "Well, so long as you don't go babbling about it to anyone..." _I've been spending too much time around Genma._

Itachi placed his hands in his pockets. "Well if you don't _want _to tell me, I guess we can talk about something else."

_He's smirking, isn't he? So that's his game. _He stopped himself. _But this isn't the time for that. _

"All right, jokes aside. Asuma Sarutobi."

"Asuma. I remember meeting him a few times. He didn't strike me as a very...paternal figure."

"You met him when he was what, sixteen, seventeen? Believe me, from what I saw, he's done a good job of raising his son."

"Does he know that he's the Nine Tails container?"

"He does, but I don't think he knows who his biological father is." _Though he certainly takes advantage of both sides of his heritage._

"He left an impression on you, didn't he?"

"You could say that he gave me a reference point. When Sasuke came to me and asked me for help, and I compared the way he reacted to failures and shortcomings during our training session, he was...resentful Itachi. There wasn't anger, not yet, but the potential is there. It's just a matter of time before it sparks."

"As opposed to what, with..."

"Naruto. He isn't an ordinary shinobi, and it's because he's never been to a Hidden Village. He..." And Shisui smiled at this, "he does what he does because he wants to."

Itachi closed his eyes. "What do you want me to do with Sasuke? Make it so that he doesn't feel any attachment to Konoha?"

"No, far from it. Itachi, you need to stop trying to protect him. I know you saw things during the war that are best forgotten, but keeping Sasuke from making steady progress isn't going to help him."

Itachi stiffened, and for one wild moment Shisui thought he might strike out at him. _If I had to defend myself against Itachi..._ He felt a sickness seep into him. But his friend relaxed just as quickly, his shoulders slouching and his gaze lowering towards the ground.

"If he achieves the Sharingan, it won't make him any happier. The resentment, the gap in our strength, the perceived favoritism from our father...that won't go away." Itachi might have been the one who'd been struck, by he way his back continued to slump.

Shisui felt his throat tighten, but he continued on. "I'm not saying that the Sharingan will erase everything he's been feeling, but you could teach him other things, Itachi. He doesn't know how much you love him."

Itachi didn't say anything.

"What I noticed with Asuma is that he tries as much as he can to treat Naruto as an equal. He doesn't try to hide anything from him, or soften blows when it comes to the truths of what it means to be a shinobi. If that's the path Sasuke wants, you have to prepare him for it, one way or the other." He regretted that last statement, but couldn't retract it now.

Itachi found his voice. "If I were to act like that towards Sasuke...Shisui, my father focuses his attention on me because he's molding me to become head of the clan, but you were right. He never mentions Konoha as a whole. It's the clan. It's always the clan. Sasuke shouldn't be made a tool of that ideology."

"That's why he needs you to guide him, Itachi. If he thinks he can't look to his own brother for support, do you really think he's going to have loyalty to Konoha, never mind his clan?"

"If he thinks being a shinobi is about competing with his sibling, then I've done a terrible job of mentoring him."

_Could that be Fugaku's purpose? _"Keep mentoring him, Itachi. I don't know exactly what your father is thinking when he neglects Sasuke, but if you don't want him to grow up with an attitude of resentment, you need to keep your connection with him."

Itachi nodded, though his attention seemed directed elsewhere.

Shisui glanced down the road. Just a minute's walk and he'd be at the door of the police headquarters. He'd soon be late, but he suspected Fugaku wouldn't mind. Looking over his other shoulder briefly, he turned to Itachi and nodded briefly before flickering back a block.

His feet made barely a sound as they hit the ground. Before the man in front of him could even recover his senses, Shisui's Sharingan spun to life, his genjutsu binding its victim like a vice. Shisui resisted the urge to frown. It was such a simple illusion, an immersion in a block of ice, and he still couldn't break free. The man started shivering in the sunlight.

Shisui leaned forward. "When you're trying to follow someone and eavesdrop on them, it's usually a good idea to prepare yourself for the possibility of them spotting you. If you'd had your Sharingan active, you might have been able to resist this technique."

The man could make no response against the freezing sensation. _Not that he should be having this much trouble even now. I just told him what he needs to do to break free._

Shisui focused his attention on the junctions of chakra in the man's brain. _If he heard that entire __conversation, it wouldn't mean anything to him. But, it's better to be cautious, and he just heard the conversation, so it should be floating at the surface. _He drove the memory and images forward, grafting them against the existing ones. _Ah. So he's starting to fight back. _He shivered less profusely now. _Just a bit longer..._ He tied off the threads that held the illusion together and dispelled the genjutsu simultaneously, flickering away with enough speed to be nothing but a faint blur.

Itachi showed no great surprise when Shisui appeared before him. They continued to walk forward.

"And? Who was that?"

"Yorichi. You remember him, don't you?"

Itachi nodded. "The one you told to have more humility."

"Mmm. Seems odd they'd send someone I was sure to recognize." _Though I'm sure Fugaku had his reasons. _ He sounded almost amused now, letting the feeling soften the impact of returning to their previous conversation.

"After this. When are you free to speak?"

"In the evening. It won't strike anyone as odd if I meet up with you to spar a bit." He hesitated. "I'll...try to implement what you suggested with regards to Sasuke. Thank you, Shisui." He smiled, and Shisui felt the morning had been well spent.

They made their farewells and Shisui entered the station, walking past the front desks without comment; he'd only ever set foot in the building when he'd first expressed interest in becoming a member of the police force.

He kept his face void of expression as he walked through the halls, the white of the walls glaring at him as the bright light reflected off of them. The Uchiha emblem seemed to follow him down every turn he made, plainly visible on the doors and even the floor at regular intervals.

Shisui stopped in front of the heavy double doors of the meeting room. He could hear voices from behind, muffled, though he guessed the one speaking was Fugaku.

The doors opened with surprisingly little resistance, or perhaps he simply didn't know his strength.

Every face turned to him as he stepped through; some were younger than him, others more than twice his age, and Fugaku likely had more experience than anyone in the room. The clan head's eyes followed him as he took his seat; the tables usually present in the room had been cleared and replaced with rows of chairs. Altogether he counted that fifty people could sit now sit comfortably, and he took a seat in the front row, where no one else had bothered to sit.

Fugaku cleared his throat, still keeping his eyes on Shisui. "All of you are here because you've passed the written and practical examinations required to become members of Konoha's police force. You've demonstrated prowess on and off the field of combat, in both Uchiha clan techniques, elemental affinities, and conventional ninjutsu and taijutsu. All of you have masted the Sharingan." He seemed to place special emphasis on the last word, and it was only after he'd spoken it that his eyes left Shisui's.

Fugaku continued speaking. "Your continued drive to join means that you want to protect Konoha from within, to maintain inner peace. Most of you served during the war. Being on the police force isn't the same. Your enemies will be fellow shinobi and the civilians of Konoha, their motives seemingly petty in comparison to what we faced during war."

Shisui quietly scoffed at that.

"Of equal importance is what you'll be representing. The Uchiha clan. Your conduct and efficacy in office will reflect upon us all. This.." And now he moved aside and indicated the banner that hung at the front of the room, "is what you're representing. Our clan has been one of the foremost in Konoha for generations, and it is your duty to ensure that it remains as such."

Shisui nodded and glanced around the room. Now that he had time, he could properly take account of most of the faces, and recognized most of them. Shikeru, though a few years his senior, had been a fellow academy member. He looked nearly as bored as Shisui felt, and his lack of effort to conceal it only added credence to the suspicion that his father had forced him to make it this far. He glanced at the banner again. _The police force should never have been shelved onto only one clan. _

"As with more standardized shinobi factions, you'll be organized into teams of four to five strong. Team leaders have already been selected, and the decisions were based on performance on examinations, as well as recommendations from your superiors. In certain instances, based on how duties are performed, team leaders might be changed out."

Shuisui heard excited muttering from behind him, though he wasn't surprised to see that Shikeru still didn't look anymore interested in what was happening. _They should make him a team leader. He could probably give a Nara a run for his money. _

Fugaku pulled a scroll from his vest and cleared his throat. "Team formations, with leaders read first, will be as follows: Team 1, Shisui, Shikeru, Hisoka, and Madoka. Team 2, Michio, Kichirou, Takeshi, Shuji, and Nobuo. Team 3..."

Shikeru had already risen and moved to sit next to him.

"Looks like you showed more promise than I did. My father probably won't be happy." With his hair almost falling over his eyes, Shikeru looked younger than he should have.

"I'll make sure to give all the credit to our successes to you. You might even be put in a leadership position after that."

"Gods forbid, I think I'd rather have gate duty."

"You know they usually spend hours walking around doing nothing, right?"

"Yeah, but as a team captain or whatever I'd have to listen to everyone complain at me all the time and write out mission reports and blah blah blah."

Shisui noticed that Fugaku was looking at the two of them with a less than approving expression.

"Unless you really want to get kicked off the force before your first mission, you should probably shut up for a few minutes."

"He won't throw me off. It'd leave you with one less team member." Regardless of his remarks, Shikeru held his tongue for the remainder of Fugaku's address.

"Those are your teams, and you'll remain in them for the next few months. Your duties will start today. Teams one through three will have a night shift, while teams four through eight will join day patrol."

Shikeru muttered, "Just my luck to be stuck on a night shift team. Who the hell goes drinking during the day?"

"Alcoholics. You can join them. I have a friend named Genma who'd love you."

He sighed. "How many total teams are on the night patrol?"

"Counting us, twelve. The day patrol has fourteen."

"Then I guess that means day patrol is saturated for the time being." He looked at the ceiling. "Such is life."

_And such is my life, having a large portion of the attention of the clan's leader. _Fugaku walked over to where Shisui and Shikeru sat.

"Shikeru, if you'd give us a moment in private."

"Certainly. I'll just stand over there with the other thirty or so people in the room." He moved away, ignoring Fugaku's glare.

"Shouldn't Shikeru be here? He's part of my team, after all."

"I'm aware. This doesn't concern the police force directly. There have been several incidents involving attacks on shinobi at night. The attacker is apparently very quick, and always eludes capture."

Shisui nodded. "And now that I'm on the force, I can attack him under the clan's authority."

"I'd prefer to keep this within Uchiha jurisdiction. The attacks have taken place in our district, and most of the victims have been members of our clan."

"What qualifies them as victims? Are the attacks purely physical, or is there also theft involved?"

"That's the oddity with this case. There doesn't seem to be any reason behind them. The targets aren't connected, aside from being members of our clan, and there are no reports of theft, or sexual assault."

"I find it hard to believe that not even those with a fully active Sharingan can land a few blows on whoever this is."

"The perpetrator is fast, and never stays long. I'd like you to see if you can match speeds with them."

"All right. And my team?"

"They'll be assigned regular patrol duties. If anyone of them encounters the attacker, they'll contact you, and you'll take over the mission."

"Fine." He paused. "If I can speak on a more personal level, I'd like to talk to you about Sasuke."

Fugaku's expression didn't change. "What of him?"

"He doesn't seem to be happy with the amount of attention he's receiving in his training, and Itachi seems...reluctant to provide him with instruction."

Fugaku crossed his arms. "Itachi's reservations aren't within my ability to control. I can understand if he doesn't want to take away from his own progression."

Shisui frowned. "Itachi's missions aren't so time consuming that he can't find time to train Sasuke. He cares a great deal about him, can't you see that?"

Fugaku's features tightened, almost in disdain, then relaxed. "Itachi has always been distant. Sometimes I think the life a Shinobi isn't appropriate for him. Perhaps he wants to keep Sasuke from that." The moment of connection passed, and Fugaku's face resumed its stern demeanor.

"I appreciate your concern with Sasuke's well being, but your concerns over my family are misguided. Focus on your own priorities first. As for your mission tonight, I'll give you the details after the meeting."

Shisui gave a nod but otherwise remained silent. Fugaku could always be counted on to maintain a certain level of decorum, but Shisui knew a warning when he'd received one. He could understand Itachi's hesitation, but why didn't the clan head want his own son to achieve his full potential as a shinobi? He leaned back. _Itachi...what's happening in your household?_

* * *

><p>He flickered from shadow to shadow, alternating between rooftop and path. <em>Soundless and sightless.<em> His mother's voice whispered through the silence. Eyes burning in the dark. He could see. He could hear. A man stumbling through the streets, sake clouding his coordination. Shisui saw him, his dark outline, take the step which sent him crashing to the cobblestones before he'd even completed it. He moved on, the cool air rushing past his skin, making his arms and face tingle.

The earth rushed away from his feet as he landed atop a post, turning in a wide angle to take in the whole sector. Sparse points of light punctuated the black; he could see light from the Hokage's tower. That gave him some small comfort as he crouched, the air dead and calm around him. He could just make out his own breath and heart beat. When the air whistled against his ear, his hand snapped out, fingers closing around the now frantic bat. He released the animal after a few seconds, the imprint of the spastic beat fresh on his palm. Taking another breath, he flickered from the post, moving along the edge of the archival building. _Silent as a shadow. _Another word from his mother. Fugaku had suggested that he move with intervals of radio silence so he could work on moving alone and unseen. If the person he'd been tracking before had already noticed him, the mission might well be compromised now.

"_Bring them back alive. We need them for questioning." Then why send me alone? Hadn't I proved myself in the course of field work? _But that was never in the city. Always in the open. Along an obscure edge of a river, or against the hot, dry sands of an open desert.

A shadow formed and died on the moonlit street. He flickered forward, suddenly naked in the light, his clothing and hair turned to pale shades of gray. He heard the dim, regular sounds of footfalls moving..._Towards the grove. Do they think they'll loose me in the trees? Or maybe an ambush? _He moved to the rooftops, covering a block at a time, all the while the sound and sight of the shadow goading him along. One moment it spread against a wall, the next it melted into the darkness cast by the opposite buildings. His feet hit the ground hard, the shadow stilled, and he vanished in a blink, steel colliding with steel in a burst of sparks and sound.

Shisui jumped back, barely registering his failed blow as he parried the counter-attack, turning aside his opponent's long, needle like blade and using the momentum to deliver an arching kick. The figure dodged and Shisui ran forward, tantou slashing upward and catching only air; he had to duck the next second to avoid having his shoulder pierced. He found his ground and flickered, finding flesh this time, the droplets of blood oscillating in the air like liquid silver in his enhanced vision. His opponent gave neither sound nor concession, throwing a hail of shuriken, each of which met with the edge of Shisui's blade, clattering to the stones with an irregular staccato.

_That attack should have slashed deeper; I should have cut the tendon. Can they follow my movements? _The next barrage of blows came not as shuriken, but a blur of thrusts, the tip of his enemy's blade seeming to come to life and hone on his vital points, barely thwarted by his body's speed and the precision of his eyes.

He shook his head, cold sweat starting to dampen his temples and neck. The naked eye couldn't have followed those attacks, or his flicker speed. _Could it be..._He flipped backward to avoid a slashing blow, his eyes focusing on his assailant's ankles. As soon as he hit the ground, he rushed forward, again nicking but not cutting through his target. He tightened this grip on the handle of his weapon. _A tracking seal? Impossible. I haven't been touched. _Then he heard Fugaku's voice, quiet and dead like the air _"You'll be fighting your fellow Konoha shinobi. You'll have to suppress your restraint more than on any other type of mission." _

_Sharingan. _There was no other possibility. _Why would someone from the clan turn? _He turned aside another thrust and he lashed out as his opponent's feet, the metal only grazing the path. _Light on their feet. _He waited for the thin edge to come close to his face before putting all this strength behind a parry, effectively forcing its wielder to stumble back. He pressed his advantage, raining heavy blows with as much precision as he could muster. The thin blade hummed with a high sound as it took the hits, its wielder finally grunting with the effort of holding him off. He caught a downward slash with his tantou and held it, both blades suspended and trembling. His arms started to ache. This wasn't his combat style. He lacked the body of a fully grown man. In the span a few years...Now his opponent responded with their own strength, forcing him to give ground. He flickered before his defense could break. _Why would a member of the clan betray Konoha? _He remembered the Kyuubi, tomoe's swirling in its eyes.

Shisui expelled a long breath. Taijutsu was taking too long. The tomoes in his eyes started to rotate just as the figure rushed forward again, blade poised for a thrust, chest and shoulder exposed. _They won't be able to back out with that momentum. They must be desperate. _He could track the motion. A strike towards his gut. Forward and down. He readied his tantou, raising it to guard his torso as he flicked forward. _A strike through the shoulder. _His blade met flesh and a spray of blood warmed his face. His eyes widened.

The figure clutched the side of its neck and went to one knee, collapsing onto its back the next moment.

"Shisui..." The voice came out so low he could barely hear it against the pounding of his heart and the harsh sound of his panting breath.

His chest went cold. _No. _It wasn't possible. He stared until he saw the pool of blood staining the stones, then immediately went to his knees and ripped off the black mask.

"Mother?" He whispered the word, his voice high and weak.

His mother's face was white in the frigid silver light. He took of a glove and touched her cheek. Cold. Cold as the...His vision blurred and his face felt hot.

She tried to raise her arm but it fell. Her fingers gripped his wrist. _So weak..._

"Why..." His voice broke before he could say anything else.

"Shisui. You're...the strongest, of the clan...I..." And she smiled, red and wet. He felt his stomach contract, bile forming as it threatened to heave.

He cradled her head. He could feel the blood drying in her hair and on her neck, thick and sticky.

"Mother." He swallowed. Her head tilted to the side. "Mother, we...I...I can save you. The hospital..." The street was red. He blinked to clear his vision.

Her voice was barely audible. "No. My blood...they won't be able to..." She shuddered.

"Why?" He shouted now, his voice hideous in his own ears. "Why did you...why did you make me..." He couldn't say the words. He'd killed so many times, maimed so many people, seared the flesh off their bones and now, he couldn't speak the word.

"...Eyes..." He heard a gurgle. He gagged. "Look..." She fell silent until he thought he would scream again. "Use your strength...protect the clan. Your eyes..." She had a look of wonder on her face. She looked insane. Shisui almost recoiled. _This isn't...the person who taught me...who named me...who called me son..._

"You'll feel it...Shisui..." And her voice died.

His grip tightened, slipping around the skin. He could smell the blood. Metallic, acrid. He squeezed his eyes shut. Hot tears fell down his cheeks, his voice rising with each breath until his throat stung. He pressed his face against his mother's, the blood still warm and wet. His fingers curled and dug into her hair, both gloved and bare.

"Why did you make me do this?" He spoke as though she could hear him. He spoke wanting her to respond. He spoke and wondered if he'd actually said the words. The silence. His heart and his breath.

His eyes opened and he turned his head. The world...he could...he could _see _it, the moon seeming as bright as the sun._ My eyes. They're different. _ _If I turn back..._He felt sweat all over his body.

He stared down the street, for how long he didn't know. By now the blood on his face had dried, forming a crust along his cheeks and jawbone. They would know. Anyone would know. His eyes. There was no water, no mirror. If he went home, he would have to tell his father. _Dad._ He swallowed. What would he say? What would Itachi say? His aunt and uncle. _Monster. Kin slayer. _

Shisui stood, his legs trembling. His heartbeat had calmed. The body. What would he do with the body? By morning...He remembered the bodies of the dead on the battlefield, rotting in the sun or being picked at by scavengers. He stilled. _I have to see. I...I raised the blade. I've never looked away from anyone I've killed. _But he had. He'd cut through enemy nin without glancing at them, flickering past them so fast their blood still flew through the air by the time he'd stopped moving. _And I never saw their faces. _

He turned slowly, his shoes scraping along the path as though his feet were numbed. He moved his eyes along her body. The black clothing was loose enough to conceal her shape; the blood shone against the black. When he reached her neck, he almost turned away. _Monster. _He forced his gaze to stay at her neck. The cut was clean and deep,extending from the tendon well past artery, curving up so sharply it was almost vertica. Her face...her eyes were open, wide and vacant, her lips parted as though she were about to speak. They curved up. She smiled. Shisui closed his eyes. He could still see the face. _Sharingan. _His heart sped again. _I saw it with my Sharingan. _Even when he opened his eyes the features still returned to him, clear and sharp from his new vision. _Oh gods. _His hands trembled at his sides. He tried to replace the face, to tear it from his vision, but it remained. The nails of his exposed hand dug into his forehead, pressing so hard they broke the skin. _Her face. The blood. The smile. _

He flickered, hitting soft ground and stumbling, regaining his balance only out of reflex. He felt so tired, but he walked anyway. _My father_. _Itachi. _He didn't look right or left, just walked straight. When he reached the third intersection of streets, he stopped, standing in the center. The Uchiha equipment store. Silent and dark. If he turned right, he'd go past the station, past Itachi's home. Fugaku's home. His uncle would understand. He knew what it meant to be a shinobi. He knew what it really meant to love the clan. He turned and walked on, each step adding weight to his body.

_Her lips, parted and upturned. Her blood spilled on the stone. Her body, perfectly still_. _Kin slayer. _He stopped by the side of a home, resting his hand against the wall. The hand trembled. It still trembled. He slid it along the wall and moved on. _Just...just more walking. _When he reached Itachi's door he stopped. _Like in the morning. I came to see him in the morning. _

He stared at the door as though it would open on its own. He placed his hand on it and didn't make any other motion except to spread his fingers as far as they would go. The blood pounded in the tips of his fingers. He could see them clearly. _They'll know. They'll all know. _

His hand formed a fist, nails scrapping against the surface of the wood. Then he saw a light through one of the windows and almost fled. _Monster. _He swallowed and forced himself to stay put. When the door opened, he considered fleeing again.

"Shisui?" Mikoto's voice came to him, soft. And gentle, always gentle.

He stared at her without speaking.

"What's wrong?" She reached out.

He flinched, body tensing, like a wounded animal. "Please," he said, his voice breaking again. "Don't."

She frowned but lowered her hand. "What happened?"

"May I please come in?"

Mikoto didn't step aside immediately. She regarded him slowly, eyes roving his body, stopping at his hands. The blood would show in the light. His face. His...his eyes. _She knows. She knows she knows. _The voice screeched in his mind, higher and higher until it threatened to become white noise.

By Mikoto's expression, the panic must have surfaced on his face, because she frowned and stepped forward.

"Shisui." The softness bled out of her voice, replaced by the serious tone of a shinobi. "What happened?"

_Monster. _"My eyes."

"There's nothing wrong with your eyes. Your Sharingan is active, but there's nothing unusual."

He breathed out. "My mission. I was patrolling, and I was attacked..." _Shisui...protect the clan._

Now she stepped aside, ushering him in and closing the door. Only the light in the hall was on, and he didn't notice any cup on the table or in her hand. He saw Fugaku standing at the foot of the stairs, silently observing. Shisui avoided his eyes.

Mikoto led him to the kitchen. The lights, when they came on, glared against his skin and in his eyes. Looking at his hand, seeing the blood, he felt ashamed to keep both hands on the table. _What does she see on my face? _

Mikoto filled a bowl with warm water and placed a cloth in it.

"For your face." She sat across from him, her hands folded. Fukagu sat at the other end of the table.

"Thank you." He wrung the cloth, taking it to his face and wiping away the crusted blood, staining the cloth and turning the water red.

Fugaku leaned in. "What happened on you mission?"

Shisui didn't look at him. He didn't look at Mikoto. He stared at the bowl, with its red water. His mother's blood, swirling in the water. _She used to clean my cuts like that. _

"Shisui." Mikoto's voice still held its serious tone.

"I don't think I'm fit for duty at this point."

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Fugaku sounded on the edge of patience.

Shisui finally looked at Fugaku. A stern face for a stern man. Or maybe he'd simply molded that expression over the years. He'd never seen the man smile, even in a moment of jest. And if Itachi could be trusted, he remained stoic and somber even when in private with his family. But he was the clan head. He bore its burdens and responsibilities. He led, just like the Hokage. He would know. He had to know.

_They'll call you kin slayer. Monster. _He suppressed the voice. "My Sharingan. I changed my Sharingan."

For the first time Shisui could recall, Fugaku looked shocked. His mouth remained a thin line, but his eyes came alight with his emotions as they widened, his forehead creasing and his brow arching. He spoke cautiously.

"How did you manage to do that? There's only one known way."

Shisui looked back to the bowl. "My parents knew that." His eyes flicked to Mikoto. "At least..." He didn't finish.

"It was Yumiko who attacked you." Mikoto spoke in a monotone, but Shisui could also feel the anger.

He stiffened in his chair, nodding in response.

Fugaku rose from his chair."Shisui. Tell us everything."

"The grove. Near the path to the grove. You'll find everything there." He closed his eyes, the face rising from the black currents of his memory.

"What did..."

"Fugaku. I think this can wait." Mikoto cut her husband short. He regarded her before conceding.

Shisui swallowed. "Would I be able to stay here tonight?"

"Of course." She paused. "Would you mind staying with Itachi?"

He thought of his friend's face, smiling gently. His friend, who abhorred war and death. His cousin. _Kin slayer. _"All right. I can stay with Itachi."

"I'll go to the path myself. Did anyone else see you?"

"I don't know. There were no lights. I was the only one there when the fight started."

Fugaku nodded. "Fine. I'll be back in under an hour." He spared one more look at Shisui, as though seeing him for the first time. His old instructor, after he'd seen his mastered Sharingan. The looks were the same. Shisui looked away, following Mikoto out of the kitchen and to Itachi's bedroom, stopping outside the door."

"Would you like to bathe before bed?"

He became conscious of the sweat on his body. He'd share a bed with Itachi as he had before, when they were both younger.

"Yes. Thank you." He followed her again and was left alone once she'd given him a towel and new clothing, the Uchiha emblem sewn into the back. _For the clan. _He drew a bath and slowly sat, the hot water relaxing his muscles, the steam obscuring his vision. He relished in both, sitting for what felt a long time, leaving only once the water turned lukewarm. Drying himself in front of the mirror, he appraised his body. Scars on his shoulder and on his chest. More on the back, if he'd look. His body was lean, but still more muscled than most of his other clan members. He ran his hand along his jaw, feeling coarse stubble starting to rise.

He turned from the mirror, putting on Itachi's clothing. It was too small, the pant legs ending before his ankles, the sleeves a few inches before his writs, but it was loose enough that he was comfortable. Moving back to the hall, he found no sign of Mikoto, for which he was grateful. He walked to Itachi's room, the door ajar. He slipped through and closed it lightly behind him. The moonlight shone through the window. Itachi had never been fond of clutter, and his room embodied his taste, the only pieces of furniture being a desk, a chair, a dresser and his bed.

Thankfully Itachi had rolled over near the left edge of the bed. Shisui moved to lie down on the opposite side, staring that ceiling before speaking.

"You heard, didn't you?" He spoke normally, not bothering to whisper.

The sheets ruffled as Itachi rolled over. Shisui could barely feel his breath against his arm. "You woke me when my mother let you in. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but hear the conversation in the kitchen."

Shisui managed a weak laugh. It didn't sound as bad as he imagined it would have. "Don't be sorry. I'm glad you heard. I need someone. I need someone I can trust."

"You don't trust your father anymore?"

_Did I ever? _He'd never shared as much of his life with his father as he had his mother. Never trained with him outside the academy except for a few basic exercises. "I don't know if I can." He closed his eyes.

He felt Itachi's hand on his shoulder, and he didn't flinch from it. It was warm and light. He took comfort in that.

"Itachi." His eyes opened. "You know, don't you?"

The hand didn't leave. "Yes."

"Even if I said it,you'd still consider me as your friend, as part of your family?"

"Of course."

_Would you? _"Itachi. I killed her. I killed my mother." His voice rose at the end, but it remained whole.

"I know." The hand remained.

Shisui closed his eyes. He couldn't look Itachi in the face yet, but he might be able to sleep tonight, and for that, he loved his friend.


	10. Chapter 10

_It's been over a year since I've updated this story, but rest assured I haven't abandoned it. I lost inspiration for a while, then got caught up with other issues, and I've actually written and re-written this chapter multiple times, and I'm still not really sure if it works very well, but this is the version that I've settled on. I wrote it with this plot development in mind because I'm going to get some of the lead out of the plot with the next few chapters, particularly with what's happening in Konoha with Shisui and the Uchiha clan. Large time skips won't be used, but I will move over things like repetitive training, and traveling, and of course any periods of time that are simply filler between plot events and explorations of the world and characters.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The air felt alive. Asuma walked through the village, his gaze flickering from the sky, to the trees, to the buildings. Everywhere he looked, he felt, not a pressure, but a presence, a brush against his skin, at the base of his skull, down in his stomach. He narrowed his eyes, looking intently at a small patch around the trees. White. White flecks. <em>Insects? <em>He frowned. _No. _They floated too carelessly, too effortlessly, almost like snowflakes caught in a slow, lazy updraft. _Almost like..._

"Flowers." He spoke out loud, garnering Naruto's attention.

"Hm? What about flowers?" Naruto came closer and looked around, craning his neck.

"Do you see those white flecks around the trees? They're hard to see against the sky because the sun is almost at its peak."

"Yeah, I can see them. They look like bugs."

"That's what I thought, but they're moving too slowly, and too randomly."

"Oh, right," Naruto nodded before looking away, his acknowledgment as brief as his attention to the anomaly. He rubbed the side of his head, an absent gesture, as though something ephemeral brushed against his skin.

"Do you feel something?"

"It's just something brushing against my hair. But it's not that windy. Is there something special about this place?"

"No. There aren't any records of chakra residue; no strong shinobi fought here, none of the tailed beasts were ever sighted." He raised his hand, palm open, and tried to capture some of the floating specks, but they remained out of reach. Wind chakra could bring them closer, funneling them to the ground. He brought his hands up, fingertips touching, the seals rising in his mind as effortlessly as the images of Naruto and his father.

"You're going to use ninjutsu?" Naruto looked at him, his face calm, but his eyes wide and encapsulating a taught, barely restrained eagerness, even after all this time.

Asuma winked. He finished the seals the next moment, and the air around them came to life, the flecks conforming to the shape of the vortex like dye in water. When the jutsu ended, Asuma scraped a piece off the ground, scrutinizing it as he walked, carefully moving it between his thumb and forefinger. Soft and flesh.

"So it's a petal after all," he muttered and placed a fresh piece in his pocket.

Naruto looked disappointed. "Nothing special?"

"We'll see." Asuma looked over at the trees again. The forest flanked the village, and went on for several miles to the east, slowly sloping downward and ending in a wide valley. It looked as though the homes at the edge would be overshadowed, night and day.

_What a depressing way to live. _A breeze picked up, and the branches swayed lazily, causing birds to fly out and land on the rooftops. _But good for a shinobi._

"Couldn't you have just jumped and gotten a piece?" Nartuo stared at the sky, as though trying to judge the distance between the pieces and the ground.

"I could have," Asuma said solemnly, nodding as though in contemplation. Then he smiled, almost conspiratorially. "But that wouldn't have been as fun, right?"

Naruto's expression mirrored his own. "No."

They continued on, and Asuma remembered that Naruto had memorized all the hand seals, and could mold his chakra quickly enough to pass for a beginning academy student, though from the vantage of his experience, his hands appeared to move as languidly as an old man in the grip of arthritis.

"Hey dad. If we don't find what we're looking for here, how much longer do you think it'll take?"

_Couldn't have asked me an easy question, like how long do you think it'll take until I can use wind chakra without feeling like I'm going to pass out?_

"Hm. I don't know, to be honest. The nearest village is a two day walk from here, if I remember the map correctly."

"You always remember the map." Naruto might have been telling him the sky was blue.

"Well as long as I have you confidence, we should be fine. But, after this, we'll go to the next village I mentioned. It doesn't have any kind of gambling establishment, at least according to Genma."

"Genma gambles too?"

"Occasionally. When he's bored and doesn't feel like indulging in other activities." _Things that involve women he's never met before. _

"Is that why he drew smiling faces over some of the towns on the map?" Clean, curious innocence.

Asuma winced, internally and likely otherwise. But then Genma never bothered to pretend he didn't enjoy his vices, whether alcohol or women. "I'd group those expressions under the category of other things he enjoys."

Naruto accepted that without question. "So we're going to the bar again?"

Asuma made a sound of acknowledgment. _In the middle of the day. And she'll probably be a few bottles in by now. _

"What will we do if she just says no?" Naruto asked abruptly, his full attention on his father again. He never turned his eyes anywhere other than his addressee.

"Nothing. We can't force her to help us. And even if we could, it's not something I would do."

Naruto snorted. "First the toad man, then the snake man. Why did she leave Konoha?"

They stopped outside the bar. Asuma did a cursory examination of the people milling around them. Just a few tradesmen, an elderly man, his walking stick more of a prop than anything else.

"Why do you always make sure no one's listening before you start talking about them?"

Asuma almost complimented Naruto on using vague terms to describe their topic, but moved straight to the point.

"It's best not to broach that topic in the open. There are always overly interested people who might get the impression that you know more than you should, or that you know more than you really do."

"Ok." Naruto didn't sound quite certain he understood, but he again took it in stride.

"As for her, she left because she lost a few people in the war, and I suppose after that she felt there wasn't anything in Konoha worth staying for." _But then, Kakashi lost more than a few people, and he still decided to stick things out. _

Naruto frowned, looking thoroughly confused for several moments before his features relaxed.

"So she lost her family, and she spent the last few years in hiding. What is she going to do when we ask her to come back with us? We can't do anything to bring her family back." He spoke in a tone that Asuma could only describe as serious and simple. _He knows there's a possibility we might have wasted our time coming here. But then he met Shisui. And if we can count him as an ally, then the time was worth it. An ally. _He smiled suddenly, bemused as he stepped through the door, into the brightly lit room. Even so early, Asuma spotted a fair number of customers, a good portion of them close to his own age. _And they're mostly men. And not a single shinobi amongst them. _He rounded the shoulder-high wooden partition between the counter and the rest of the restaurant, his gaze shifting to the corner booth.

"_That's _who we're looking for?" Naruto voiced his doubt loudly as he spotted Tsunade, who was in the process of emptying a sake bottle, her sixth, if the number of empty containers decorating her table was any indication.

_Well at least he didn't point. _Asuma thought that by now he'd drilled the necessity of subtlety into Naruto's head.

_Part of her reputation is justified."_He motioned for Naruto to follow him as he crossed the bar. _And it's just a little past noon. _

Tsunade spotted them as they approached, her eyes widening slightly and momentarily. She glanced from Asuma to Naruto, frowning when she saw him.

"And to what do I owe the company of the Third's son and...his pupil, apparently?" She finished with a hint of amusement in her voice. Asuma could almost feel Naruto frown.

Before Asuma could respond, the woman sitting opposite Tsunade rose from her seat.

"Shizune?" He concealed his shock, blinking and letting his face relax. She'd told him he was going. She'd come to him the night before, and he'd told her he was going to join the Temple Guardians. _And I was so naïve and stupid that night it's painful to think about. She wanted comfort and intimacy, and I gave her a book. _

He smiled at her, the awkwardness of years past dispelling even when she returned the look.

"Asuma, it's good to see you. Are you here on business from the Guardians?"

"Of a sort. I'm looking for your mentor, actually."

"And you've found me. What do you want?" Sake apparently did nothing to blunt her directness.

Asuma looked around the bar, taking in all the people milling around. He didn't want to have this discussion here.

"How much longer are you planning on staying here?"

Tsunade shrugged. "As long as the sake keeps flowing, and as long I don't get bored." She smiled as though just waking from a pleasant dream, her body swaying slightly to the side.

Taking in the sight, Asuma couldn't help but silently echo his son's assertion. This _is the woman who's regarded as one of the Sannin, the one who's unmatched in medical jutsu and taijutsu? _He looked at Shizune, who shook her head and sighed. _And this is what you left friends and family behind for? Never mind if you might have learned things from the beginning, what the hell are you doing here now?_

"Dad do you really have to stay here and watch her drink?" Naruto crossed his arms, looking around the bar with distaste. He'd never liked smoke, and there was plenty of it in the air now.

That seemed to bring both women to full attention, albeit Tsunade's facial expression took longer to correlate itself with her mindset.

Shizune spoke first. "You're...a father?" She looked at Naruto with a kind of wonder.

Tsunade 'tsked. "He looks nothing like you." She took another drink while her gaze stayed on Naruto.

Naruto's back stiffened as Asuma laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. This is my son." He gave the shoulder a squeeze and that seemed to give him enough confidence.

"I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you." He inclined his head but otherwise didn't move, watching Tsunade with an almost weary eye.

"And I'm Shizune. Asuma...your father, and I used to be teammates."

Naruto's head turned and his eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, _you're _the lady he talks about. Genma said that you and my dad were probably more than friends." He frowned at the last statement. "I'm not sure what he meant, but..." He shrugged.

Asuma wanted to strangle Genma. Then he remembered Shizune stood only a few feet from him, and that made him recall that night all over again. He only smiled and looked at Naruto.

"It's best to ignore most of what Genma says, especially when it's in regards to his friends."

Shizune just nodded politely, letting the comment pass over. "It's nice to know that you haven't forgotten your teammates. When did you see Genma?"

"A few weeks ago." He didn't want to get into this right now, not with Tsunade already ignoring them  
>in favor of her bottle.<p>

"Can we join you?"

"Of course." She hesitated. "If Naruto doesn't mind sitting here."

Naruto looked up at Asuma before nodding. "I guess it's all right." He followed Shizune, sitting between her and Asuma.

Tsunade poured the remaining contents of her bottle into a cup, supporting it on a tripod of fingers. "Well, you're here. And you haven't answered my question."

"I'd rather not have that conversation in a bar."

She laughed, loud enough to draw attention from other tables. "Oh, so is this a matter concerning Konoha's security? Or is the Daimyo in danger of suffocating under the scent of his own perfume? It must be difficult work, sitting around all day and fanning yourself." She chuckled at her comment.

_Not as difficult as drinking yourself into a stupor on a regular basis. _"This isn't official. I'm here for a personal favor."

That piqued her interest. "Oh." She leaned forward. "Personal favors usually require some form of payment. What _mission _rank would you put it as?"

"Lady Tsunade, I don't think this is necessary. _They _tried to find _you_, and that couldn't have been easy."

Asuma didn't bother to contradict her. "It's fine, Shizune. I can understand where she's coming from. Shinobi are used to being paid for their services, especially if they have unique skills."

That made Tsunade smile. She looked at Shizune. "If you were with him, at least you didn't choose someone completely stupid."

Asuma cleared his throat. "That being said, we spent a lot coming here. Food. Lodging. I bought new equipment, just in case something unexpected came up." It wasn't a total lie; Chiriku had given him freshly sharpened kunai and shuriken, and Jiraiya and Shisui had provided scrolls for Naruto. "Then, there was the relative risk, especially with someone as young as Naruto." His son scowled but thankfully kept his silence.

"What risk? We're at peace now." Tsunade frowned, though her expression still wavered.

"We had a close encounter at one point. Mercenaries. That set us back for a few days, and warranted a visit to the medic, but I guess that's what we get for crossing paths with Konoha shinobi on a mission."

Tsunade made a noise of acknowledgment.

"Genma's mission?" Shizune glanced at him.

Asuma just nodded. "That turned out to be fairly highly ranked. At least A rank I'd say, since he couldn't tell us much about it."

"Your point?"

"My point is that, instead of just having a pleasant walk from A to B, we were dragged into a a dangerous mission that ended with us being attacked by a group of Iwa mercenaries. My son's life was placed at considerable risk." His eyes flicked towards Naruto, who swallowed heavily and wrung his hands. Whether he acted on genuine fears from the memory, or out of an attempt to play along with the story, Asuma didn't know. _I've overlooked the fact that he didn't grow up during a war, haven't I?_

Tsunade made a deep sound from the back of her throat, like she decided to sigh in the middle of trying to clear her throat.

"And then, I suppose, you want me to take that into consideration when I offer my price?" She smiled, bemused and unfocused.

"You don't agree?"

She seemed to consider. "Who knows? I haven't made an offer yet. Maybe...maybe I don't want to help you with something like this." She turned her head to the side, resting her chin on her shoulder. "We're rather well off at the moment, aren't we, Shizune?"

Shizune didn't respond immediately. She had her attention on Naruto, as though still coming to terms with his assertion of parenthood. _Did you think of that, think of me? What I might have been doing with my life? _Asuma quashed his ego the moment it reared itself.

"We have enough to last us for a time."

"Months, Shizune. Months." To emphasize the point, she smacked the table with an open hand, the resounding clap causing the buzz of the bar to dull as conversations were brought up short, but the lull lasted for only a moment, with many of the patrons not even bothering to turn.

Shizune sighed. "Yes. Months." She looked towards the wall.

Asuma controlled himself, clearing his throat when it suddenly became dry, flexing his fingers when his hand started to shake. _What have you gotten yourself into?_

"What happens after those months?"

"Mmmm. What happens? Who knows what will happen?" Tsunade didn't even speak to him, or Shizune. From the looks of it, she addressed the cup sitting near the corner of the table.

Asuma grabbed an empty bottle by its neck and shifted it along the table. "And you don't want to be found out, so you won't stay here long."

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously. Wonderful that all the academy training you received has given you a sharp mind."

"Hm. Well, you apparently believed in its merits, since you took Shizune with you."

"Before. Before I took her with me, she barely knew anything about healing and taijutsu, Compared to what she is now...there's no way to measure the two, the past and present, against the other." She trailed off and hunched over the table.

"Lady Tsunade..."

Naruto nudged Asuma.

"Dad, is this really the person we want to spend our time on?"

Asuma would have laughed if he thought it would have gone unnoticed. _Or maybe it might. I wonder _

_what dad would think of his student now? _

"Just a few more minutes, Naruto. We need some kind of confirmation, or a definite rejection, before we leave."

"But she's just drunk. What's the point?" Naruto thankfully spoke in a hushed tone, having picked up his father's look of warning.

"That _is _the point. We have a better chance of convincing her to her help us when she's like this than if she were sober." He glanced at Tsunade. _I hope._

Naruto didn't look convinced, but held his peace for the most part, fidgeting in his seat and glancing at the walls for something to keep himself entertained.

Shizune came to his rescue. "Why don't I take Naruto back to the hotel? I think he'll be happier there than sitting here with nothing to do."

Naruto brightened at the suggestion, looking at Asuma with a smile. "Can I?"

Asuma glanced at Shizune's face. She'd matured. Her cheekbones, round and high, looking almost delicate, like thin porcelain. Her lips...Asuma swallowed. _Into a woman. But I've been with a woman. Women. I know what a woman is like. _

He nodded. "Yes, Naruto. You can go with Shizune." He smiled at her, and when she returned the expression, Asuma felt a sudden heat on his palms and face, a brief, sharp loss of the control of his facial expression, so his full smile morphed into something like bemusement.

"Dad, are you all right?" Naruto nudged, him, causing Asuma to mentally lose balance as his higher mind made rough contact with what his body expressed.

_Hell, am I sixteen and just realizing that boys and girls are different? _"Fine, Naruto. Go with Shizune. I'll be back as soon as I can." Tsunade didn't seem that she would be curtailing her intake of alcohol any time soon.

Naruto nodded and fell into step beside Shizune. She hadn't reserved any special expression or gesture for him, just a wave and another smile. Nothing unique. Just a reflex.

"So. You came here because you want her, hm?"

"No. I didn't." He managed to say it without hesitation, stated it like a fact. _It is. I didn't come here for Shizune. And I can't let her twist this into an issue of unrequited teenaged love. Or infatuation. _

"Mmm." She sounded amused, her voice taking on a low, languid quality that Asuma suspected only came partially from the alcohol.

"It must be a long time since you've actually been with anyone, if I'm not mistaken. How much time could you have had for that sort of thing at the Fire Temple, especially when you're carting around your...son." Again the weight of amusement hung on her voice.

"That's not why I'm here. I'm too old to be letting hormones goad me on from place to place."

Tsunade laughed, loudly enough to draw attention from adjacent tables. She didn't take notice, or didn't care.

"Too old? You're...what? Twenty two. Three? Four? How many times have you even been with a woman? Don't talk like you're grown up and versed in the world." The reprimand, if intended as such, fell flat with the addition of her residual laughter. "But, I suppose you're still being goaded on by The Will of Fire, and all that, right?" She laughed again, a low sound this time.

Asuma didn't have a quick response to that. He could have brushed it aside with a curt statement, just a handful of words, but she'd fleshed out the issue so casually it left him at a loss.

Tsunade acted on his silence, moving her cup in front of her slowly as though it carried a ponderous weight.

"I'm sure you swallowed all of that, when you were younger. Old Sarutobi was always one for spouting that at us. But, it doesn't mean anything. It's just a way to make sure that those of us who have the power to change things stay well behaved. And most are stupid or complacent enough to play along with it."

"And what? You were one of the smart ones?"

"No." Her voice, sharp, almost acrid, snapped Asuma out of his passive mindset; he felt himself drawn into the discussion for the first time since he'd arrived, a low, morbid curiosity smoldering within him.

"I was the biggest fool of them all. I took what was most precious to me, and entrusted it to other people. People who didn't care about anything except their own egos and petty, unfounded suspicions." The glass in her hand cracked and crumbled in her grip, shards and grains of ceramic spilling from her loosening palm.

_And now I'm on crumbling ground. _Before he could speak, Tsunade continued.

"And it was all for what? The Will of Fire? When I fought in the final battles, on the fringes between the Sand the Leaf, and watched so many die under the rain of needles and the plumes of noxious smoke, I still believed. I shrugged it off as a necessity. Ha!" She leaned back, seemingly relaxed. The gesture had an inverse effect on Asuma, and he feared she would notice his stiff back and tight fingers, but she continued.

"I healed them, our shinobi. Healed them, snatched them from the brink of death, only to send them to an even more gruesome fate. A more virulent poison. Something that dissolved capillary walls instead of slowly assailing the nervous system. Drowning as your own blood flooded your lungs. Or, being pinned to the ground by a barbed metal spear, thin enough and thrown accurately enough so as not to hit any vital spots. Death by desiccation." She threatened to smile then, Asuma thought, the vestige vicious even as it died, defeated by fear or loathing or something old and festering within her.

"I could go on and on, but I'm sure you know. You were an avid student of history, from what your father told me."

_Oh? Did father speak of me in such esteemed company? _He cut off his train of thought. _Or has her bitterness simply turned virulent?_

"No. You don't need to go on about that. But what I'm here for does have something to do with Suna."

"Fascinating. And what is it you want to know that you can't find in your books?"

"Your medical experience. I have a sample of poison. I'd like to know where it's from. And," he leaned in closer, and she just raised her eyebrows in amusement, "I'd rather not to that here."

"Oh?" She leaned closer as well, sounding coy. "And what exactly would you want to do with me in private?"

Asuma moved back rapidly, his face heating in spite of himself. _She can't be this drunk. Is she just this averse to helping anyone from Konoha?_

"I..." He cleared his throat. "You know that's not why I asked."

She laughed. "Oh, who knows? You're young and attractive. The Hokage's son. I'm sure you've had plenty of _experience. _Who was it...Genma? Yes, he said you and Shizune were more than friends, according to the boy you're traveling with. Who's is he anyway? How's that for a topic of conversation?"

"You know the answer to that question. And I didn't come here because of Shizune. I didn't even know she was with you."

"I didn't ask about Shizune. I asked about that boy."

"Naruto," Asuma said, his voice low and calm.

"Naruto. Interesting name."

Asuma sighed, not wanting this to drag out. "He's Minato's. There."

Tsunade took that without question. "And how did he come to be in your care?"

"Because no one else would take up the responsibility."

"Mhm. How noble of you. This wouldn't have anything to do with your own father?"

Asuma's eyes narrowed. _Only if you mean it taught me not to let mistakes happen if I can help it._

"If it does, I don't how any of that matters."

"Of course. It's the end result that matters. Not the intentions behind it."

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"You know, maybe Orochimaru had the right idea. He never let anyone tell him what to do."

Asuma grimaced. "And look how well that worked out."

She continued, unperturbed. "Oh of course, it's all a great tragedy and such. A waste of talent. A betrayal to the village and to old Sarutobi." She sighed, suddenly melancholy. "It hit him very hard, of course. How old were you, when he defected?"

"Old enough to remember what it did to my father." _And old enough to understand that he'd finally resigned himself to having me as his legacy. _

She nodded slowly. "Mmm. I imagine things must have been tense then." She looked towards the ceiling as though in contemplation, the fresh cup in her hand now a genuine prop. "Old Sarutobi would make such a deal out of Orochimaru. Jiraiya insisted on shambling over to the Hokage's tower after the whole fiasco. Age takes its toll, no doubt, but to compare him on that first night, and then a half year later, it was as though a decade pressed on him." She sighed. "But again, the dangers of trusting your greatest cares to someone else. Did he ever confide in you during that time?"

_Like a son to me. He was like..._Asuma's hand, moved from the table's edge, to its surface, now quivered near his temple, a malformed fist.

"I don't see how that matters at this point." He sounded as though he'd gone without water after talking for most of the day.

"Though I imagine you lavish Naruto with all your attention. You've probably even started teaching him Sarutobi clan techniques. A personal touch from an experienced instructor at such a young age can make a great difference."

Asuma lowered his hand to the table, slowly and deliberately. "What I teach Naruto isn't important to this conversation." He rotated his head as though trying to alleviate pain in his neck. "Enough about Naruto. Enough about my father. I came here..."

Tsunade waved her hand. "Yes, yes. The poison. And you haven't given me a hint that you'll give any kind of payment for that service."

"Payment? Fine. With travel, the incident with mercenaries, the time it took to find you, I'll put this as B rank." He paused. "Even though you should be paying us, if you're going with that analogy, I'll give you 5000, if you agree now."

She smiled. "I could get more for giving a routine exam to a member of a minor clan."

"Then it shouldn't be a problem for you to take a few minutes to examine this sample. Consider it a payment for giving me peace of mind, like any other patient.

Tsunade straightened in her chair, setting the cup down. Her face reverted, as if by a jutsu, into a normal, placid expression.

"10,000."

Asuma wasn't moved. "You said you could get a comparable amount by giving a routine examination. This isn't much more difficult, so I don't see why I should pay you double."

"And I don't see why I should lower my price when you've all but admitted that you consider me the best person for the job."

"Hm. I would have thought you'd have enjoyed testing your mettle against something from Suna again."

Her brow furrowed slightly. "You're sure it's from Suna? Who told you that?"

"No one. One of ours was incapacitated by poison and the perpetrators were from Suna; I was attacked a day later, while we were retrieving him, and the physician found it was a thickened stimulant. Not many people have the knowledge to do something that, so I went with the most likely suspects."

Tsunade remained silent, her finger nails trilling against the polished surface of the table. It seemed to Asuma as though all other sound in the restaurant had deadened, and he felt suddenly uncomfortable, like he sat with his father at the dinner table, with all avenues of conversation closed off.

Finally, she exhaled. "Fine. Give it to me."

Asuma frowned. "What? Now?"

"Yes," she said, impatiently. "Now. I can identify a compound like that without special equipment."

Nodding, Asuma reached to a canister fastened near his hip, a simple white tube reinforced with a rudimentary seal. A thin stream of his chakra broke the tube's binding, and deposited the vial into the palm of his hand before placing it in the center of the table, wherein Tsunade accepted it without comment.

She drained the sake from the shallow cup and uncorked the vial, holding it delicately between thumb and forefinger; she rested her jaw against the heel of her left hand, observing the flow of the liquid with what appeared to be complete detachment.

"Not very viscous," she spoke to herself, then raised the vial, so the stream of liquid thinned dramatically.

"How long have you had this with you?"

"About eight months. I was told there wouldn't be any detrimental effects on the chemical composition."

"There aren't." She lifted the bowl and sniffed its contents. "Someone made sure there wouldn't be." Without warning she dipped the pad of her finger into the bowl and brought it to her lips, sampling it like a fine, exotic spice.

"What are you doing?" Asuma sounded alarmed, in spite of her calm.

"Tasting. That should be obvious even to someone without medical experience."

"I know what..." Asuma fell silent at that.

Tsunade lowered her hand. "Hmm. It's pure. No adulterants. Tasteless." She lifted the cup and examined it with a critical eye. "All in all, a reasonable product."

"You seem much less drunk than you were before."

She smiled. "Being drunk has as much to do with your state of mind as it does with how much you drink. Or didn't you learn that at the Fire Temple?"

When Asuma gave no response, her expression became less light, if not bored. "Such a small concentration won't do anything to me, not if I ingest it; it's meant to be taken through the blood, in its current state. You were cut, and rather deeply too, so it went into your system quickly."

Asuma only nodded.

She continued, a sigh on the heels of her voice. "And it didn't degrade either, as you say. Excellent chemical fidelity." She paused, as though waiting for him to interrupt and curtail the conversation. "Yes. It's from Suna. Congratulations. You've experienced first hand the handicrafts of the most skilled poisoners in the world." And her voice turned mocking, though whether the mockery was directed at him or the apparent veracity of her statement, Asuma couldn't tell.

"Are you always in the habit of tasting chemicals as a way of finding out what they are and where they're from?"

She shrugged. "When it's the fastest and most convenient method, yes."

Asuma muttered, "Then I could have saved myself some time."

"And done what with the information? I wasn't under the impression poison recognition was something they drilled into you at the academy. It wouldn't have meant anything to you with regards to the origin, and there are few from the field of the Second War who still actively practice." She leaned back. "And now, that we're done, I'd like payment for my services."

Asuma provided the ryo notes without comment, and Tsunade examined them briefly, like a banker checking for fidelity.

"Is that satisfactory?"

"I suppose so. It was faster than any medical exam would have been, at least. Now, if there's nothing else, I have some drinks I'd like to finish. Unless you'd like to join me?" She asked rhetorically.

Asuma didn't move from his seat. After traveling for weeks, and placing Naruto in danger, a ten minute conversation followed by the bare moments of an almost cursory examination seemed like a pittance in comparison to the time taken, even if he'd received an answer.

"And you're just going to keep doing this? Moving from village to village, drinking and gambling?"

"Some villages don't have formalized gambling. You'd be surprised what people have to do to keep themselves entertained." She'd opened another bottle of sake, and was already pouring it into a second shallow cup. "But, I might stay here for a little while longer. I've had some interesting offers for my services, and I need time to consider them, and I can amuse myself well enough here anyway."

Asuma couldn't keep the disdain out of his expression, and Tsunade didn't notice, or care.

"It can be quite nice, you know. No one takes a drunk seriously. Especially a drunken woman. I can say and do basically what I please, within some reasonable sphere. The people who matter know of and seek my skill, and in the end, that's all that counts."

"And who are the people who matter?"

"The people who pay for my drinks."

_Of course. _

"Please," Tsunade waved her hand. "Don't think medicine is such a selfless calling, or that I'm some kind of heartless aberration of character, taking advantage of hapless people."

"That never crossed my mind." He paused, considering his next words. "Is Shizune going to stay with you for very long?"

"Oh, I see we're back to her again. That's her decision, as I've told her. I'm not coercing her in any way, with force or guilt." She smiled again, all the mockery and gleeful insinuation resurfacing. "Are you planning to rescue her from my clutches? Spirit her back to Konoha like some sort of savior, the noble son of the Hokage?"

"No," Asuma spoke with more force than intended, again pushing himself away from the table.

"What a pity. It might have been entertaining to witness that." She drank deeply. "In that case, I suppose you'd better retrieve your son, so called, and get going. Where, I don't care."

"I was going to ask if..."

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "No. I'm not teaching you, or him anything. If you want, ask Shizune for scrolls on medical jutsu. I'm sure she'll oblige; they're of no use to her, and I wrote them so long ago it's embarrassing to even look at them."

Something pulled Asuma's thought in a different direction. "Does Jiraiya know where you are?"

The question didn't surprise her. "Sometimes. He'll take it upon himself to find me, randomly, for old times sake, he claims, but all he's really doing is making some butchered attempt to persuade me back. He was never good at persuasion, not using words, anyway. Charisma was more Orochimaru's province, if the ridiculous amount of time he was able to operate illicitly is any indication."

Asuma frowned, but again didn't speak.

"Don't think that your father didn't have at least _some _inkling of where Orochimaru's ambitions were leading him. By the end of the Second War, he was as feared by some on our side as he was by Suna. Never mind that he held everyone of us in special contempt, and did nothing to hide the fact. It was pride and affection that kept old Sarutobi from putting the pieces together, until it was too late, and even then..." She just scoffed and went back to her bottle.

Asuma felt a strange sense of anticipation at her contempt. He'd stumbled upon someone he might confide in, and he would garner more than a sympathetic smile, and a scrap of unknowing banter. He almost reached out to her then, spoke of his own frustrations and misgivings. _But that would be __unforgivably juvenile, especially towards Naruto. _

He moved to leave slowly, but the electric feeling along his skin and against his skull surged, and he paused, gripping the table.

"Can't you feel that?" He asked, hoping Tsunade really wasn't far gone, as she'd claimed.

"Of course I can. But it doesn't interest me."

"It doesn't concern you that someone is dispersing large amounts of their chakra around the village?"

She sighed, then muttered, "I swear, I left Konoha to escape this idiocy. I'll be leaving within a day or so regardless, so it doesn't concern me. Besides...I'm not worried about its source."

"You know who's doing this?"

"I have a theory. But it wouldn't mean anything to you." With that, she leaned back and called for more drinks, drawing the attention of a nervous looking attendant.

"And if some of the people in the village are hurt because of that source?"

She glanced at him. "It doesn't concern me."

Asuma felt defeated as he left the bar. He kept his hand on the handle of one of his blades, even if he suspected the precaution wouldn't do much against whatever might be responsible for the dispersed chakra.

He walked slowly towards the hotel, looking up, to the side; the flecks of white weren't moving farther or nearer to him, and he wished for a continuous breeze, so he could at least gauge the force of what kept them aloft. He thought of unleashing his wind release again, but that would only draw unwanted attention. _Tsunade is complacent, but then again what would concern a Sannin except another of their kind? She's not even a shinobi anymore; just a drunk and gambler who knows how to mold chakra. _

"Dad!"

Asuma saw Naruto running towards him along the path. He stopped in front of Asuma and looked at him, as though expecting something.

"Where's Shizune?" Asuma couldn't help elect for caution now.

"She's back at the hotel. I got tired of waiting, so I came out looking for you."

Asuma nodded slowly. "And she let you go out on your own?"

Naruto frowned. "Shouldn't I? Is this place dangerous?"

"It might be." He started walking, and Naruto fell into step beside him, his hands almost motionless at his sides.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" Hi son looked from the road to him.

"I think I'll be able to convince Tsunade to train you in more advanced taijutsu and seal work."

Naruto's face came alight. "That's great! When would I start?"

"Well, there's not definite, but...it might be a problem, if your hand seal speed isn't fast enough. I was thinking we could practice a bit."

"Oh, ok." Naruto seemed uncertain for a moment, but regained his enthusiasm a moment later. "Do you think I can increase my speed?"

"I might know a trick or two that could help. Why don't you go through the series now, while we're talking, just to enforce concentration a bit."

Naruto only frowned and brought his hands together, drawing on his chakra, starting with bird.

"You know, it's odd. I didn't really expect Tsunade to cooperative. When we first started talking, she didn't seem like she cared much."

Naruto didn't say anything. He'd moved from boar to dog, and the flow was smooth, if slow, but still placid, without any hesitation or jerking.

"I think she might be able to help you with your seal techniques as well. That would be nice, wouldn't it?" Asuma moved both hands behind his back.

"Yeah." Naruto's face was drawn in concentration as he moved from dragon to ox, like he was handling something fragile and unique.

Asuma watched silently as Naruto finished the remainder of the hand seals. Their pace slowed considerably, until they were simply ambling down the road like an old couple on an afternoon walk. When he finally finished, Naruto exhaled, and brought his hands down to this sides again.

"How was that?"

Asuma smiled and nodded. "Good. You seem to be doing better than before." One hand rested on the handle of a kunai; the other he brought forward to place on Naruto's shoulder. They continued at their lethargic pace, until Asuma finally stopped altogether, and Naruto made no move to continue his steps.

"I think it would be in your best interest to drop whatever illusion you've used."

The image of Naruto made no reply immediately; the electric feeling against Asuma's skin increased, growing stronger than it had in the bar, and Asuma tightened his grip, out of reflex and anticipation.

"You can stab through the neck if you'd like, but it won't do much good in the long run."

Asuma readjusted his grip on the kunai. _Shadow clone? But it's molding its own chakra with ease; it's too self-aware. _

He cleared his throat. "You're responsible for the chakra infused material throughout the village then?"

"No," the clone spoke pedantically. "But I would say, it would be better for you if you not mention this encounter to anyone."

As if sensing Asuma's skepticism, the white flecks began to amalgamate, and the tingling against his skin became sharper, and he could smell smoke, and hear a crackling, like burning paper.

Asuma's eyes widened and he removed his hand.

"What do you want?"

"You're not going to leave this village, and you're not going to mention this incident to anyone else. If you do, this village will be reduced to cinder."

The false Naruto moved forward without looking back or speaking. Asuma stared at the retreating figure, only breaking from his trance when the clone had moved past the village limits, pulled by its unseen progenitor. As Asuma ran towards the hotel, he could see not the figure of his son, but squares of paper, falling lazily to the ground like leaves.


End file.
